Kingdom Hearts: Birth of Light
by Koren Flashblade
Summary: Jessica was your average university freshmen student, and all she wanted was to be come a doctor, but she had a secret. She knew that she had to protect a greater power that had been passed down in her family for generations. That it came from another world but she never thought she would have a greater goal to play in protecting the light. Until the power passed to her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I blame this story on my silly imagination for taking two stories I have on the go and filling in some blanks that I didn't even know I had. So just a quick bring you up to date my OC in this story is from the Power Ranger's universe. They will however not be making an appearance in this story for reasons that will be known at a later date or if your smart you'll develop a theory or two as you read. So no monsters or colorful costume people running around, though now that I think about it the Emissaries maybe making an appearance, so I guess there will be some colorful people but that is a big maybe. Anyway on to the disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters from it.**

-o0o-

Jessica Macleod was bored out of her mind and feed up at the same time with her mother and most of her relatives. She was in the garden outside her families' ancient castle as they were decedents of an old Scottish lord. Jessica watched as her extended family all talked amongst themselves or fawning over George, her Uncle and owner of the lands they were on and they all wanted. She knew she should have listened to her boyfriend Ben Smith and stayed in America for winter break instead of coming home to Scotland. Only her Uncle George had made the trip home worth her while as he was the only one who understood how she felt. They also were the only two in on the families' well-kept secret that their most powerful relative had come from another world long ago. The second was the Light Shard that now rested on her collarbone, secured as a pendent on a chain that was around her neck.

As her Uncle had told her when he had passed on the Light Shard to her, the wizard Quill had been one of few who survived a terrible war. The legend Uncle George went on to tell her was that Quill had been what's known as a Keyblade Master (whatever that was). He along with many others had fought to either protect the light and goodness of the worlds or for the darkness. Quill had lost many good friends and comrades and in the end his reward had been that he and ones chosen in his bloodline had to protect The Light Shard. Most of the legend was lost over time but Jessica had been told that the milky white stone was the source of great power. Power for now that was rarely ever tapped or used as it was best to let it rest in the keeper's care.

Jessica sighed as she moved away from the gathering and walked down the path that went around the families land. She remembered walking this path many times in her younger years with her father before he left to fight in the armed forces and unfortunately died. Jessica missed her father and in many ways her mother as she had never been the same since then. Thinking about what had been made Jessica sigh and as she looked down the path, and she discovered a bit of a surprise. Up a head on the well used path she saw that some of the growing under brush at the edge of the small forest an old path branched off into the forest. Feeling adventures Jessica smiled as she headed down the old path wondering what she might find and why she had never seen it before now.

Walking for some time on the over grown path, listening to the sounds of nature around her, letting it calm her troubled heart and mind. Jessica soon heard the flow of water as she began to walk up a small hill and once she was on top she looked down at a surprising sight. It was a small stream that gently flowed through a small clearing and right in front of what looked to be and old mine entrance. Jessica smiled as she walked down the small hill and headed inside. She didn't plan to go far as she didn't have a source of light to take with her. Though she had only just taken a few steps inside when there was a groan right before the ground gave out from under her feet. Jessica screamed as she fell and slide down a steep slop, until she came to a painful stop.

"AH, SHIT!" Jessica shouted as her left ankle and leg were filled with immense pain and being a student doctor she knew when she looked at her left leg, it wasn't going to be good. She took a few calming breaths before she forced herself to sit up and made herself look at the mess. Jessica felt the blood leave her face as she saw in the low light the impossible angle her foot was now pointing. "Dam it."

Jessica knew that trying to call for help was pointless, as was trying to heal it with the Light Shard's healing powers without setting it properly first. Jessica began to look around for anything she could use to stabilize her ankle to realise she had stumbled onto something a bit amazing. Light was streaming in through what looked like an old stain glass window that was plant growth over it, well some glass panes were missing. This was surprizing but it made her take a better look around what she quickly realized was a small room. There wasn't much to it save on the far wall was what looked like a stone casket, which made her realise that she was in fact in a tomb.

Jessica stared at the stone casket, a possible idea of whose tomb it could be entered her mind, at the same time thinking that there might be something she could use. So bighting back the pain Jessica used the nearest wall to get up on her good foot and slowly made her way to the casket. It was a struggle but eventually she was able to move the lid enough to see what was inside. Of course there was a pile of bones and what remained of the occupant's cloths but something long and odd was resting on what once had been a chest.

It was a giant skeleton key, the handle and guard looked to be made of pure white wood with gold scroll work design inlayed in the guard. The part that would be the blade if it was a sword was crystal that was not entirely transparent but Jessica could see the remains the giant key laid on threw it. Jessica wasn't sure what to make of the strange weapon but she figured it would make an excellent crutch to help her get back to the castle and unfortunately her family. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do and I hope you can forgive me but I done really have any other choice. I promise I'll bring back your um... key sword and anything else I may barrow." She felt a little foolish for taking to who she assumed was one of her dead ancestors. Jessica retched in and with a bit of a struggled she pulled the key out, intending to lean on it for support.

The moment the key was out of the casket however and rested in her hand, the tip started to glow. Jessica could only watch as a beam of light shot out of the tip, a cross the small room, opening what she quickly figured was a portal or gateway of some kind. At the same time the Light Shard that rested around her neck started to glow and Jessica began to feel a pull from both the key in her hands and from around her neck. She tried to fight against the pull but with her ankle broken as it was she soon found herself pulled into the portal.

-o0o-

**Land of Departure**

Master Eraqus stood on the steps outside the castle that led to one of its many outdoor training yards, watching his students practice. Aqua and Terra had come a long way since coming to him all those years a go and he could see the great potential in them. Though there was still room for improvement as he took note of Aqua's stance and the way Terra swung Earthshaker. Eraqus suddenly found his thoughts interrupted as he saw a flash of light from outside the castle, the familiar light of a gate opening. He wasn't the only one as both of his students paused in their training and turned to their master. "Are we expecting company Master?" Aqua inquired, confused.

"No." Eraqus said with a frown as he turned and headed inside to go and see who their mystery guest could be. Terra and Aqua exchanged a confused look before they dismissed their keyblades and fallowed their master. It took some time to walk from the outdoor training yard, though the castle and to the main door. During the walk many ideas of who had arrived unexpectedly had gone through both apprentices minds. None of them were expecting to see a young women passed out right outside their front door, a beautiful keyblade clenched in her hand.

They ran over to her, Master Eraqus being the first to retch her and carefully rolled the poor girl over and took in her appearance. She looked to be around the same age as Aqua and Terra, with long red hair that went pass her shoulders, most having fallen out off its braid. None of them recognised the cloths she was wearing but they noticed the dirt that covered her and the impossible angel her left ankle was in. "Do you know her master?" Terra asked as he took a close look at the keyblade clenched in the girl's hand as he had never seen one like it before.

"No but she clearly needs help." Eraqus said as he moved to examine the twisted limb, and checking to see if she had any other injures that needed immediate attention. "We will have to set this ankle before we heal it. I will need both of you to hold her down as I do this, as it will be painful and most likely wake her." They both nodded and did as he instructed as he carefully stared to move the poor girl's ankle to its proper position.

As Master Eraqus predicted she woke with a cry of pain and started to fight against the two apprentices. "Please calm down, we're trying to help you." Aqua tried to reason with her.

"Like hell you are!" Jessica snapped as she tried to get free of their grip as tears of pain began to fall from her eyes.

"We know it hurts miss but you must lay still or I will not be able to set and heal your ankle properly and then you'll not be able to use the foot." Master Eraqus informed her, his calming voice giving her reason to stop fighting and lift her head to look at him. It was then that they took note of her green eyes as she looked at him and then his two apprentices. Realizing he was right, and that she didn't have much of a choice Jessica nodded before she laid her head back down, preparing for the pain. She tried to keep herself still, biting her lip till it bled so she wouldn't cry out and force herself not to move.

Seeing this Terra ran his hand through her hair that come lose from its braid. "Easy, Master Eraqus is almost done and the worst will be over, I promise." He assured her as he continued to play with her hair. True to Terra's word, Eraqus was soon done setting it, he summand his keyblade and casted cure on her ankle. Jessica sighed and visible relaxed as the pain went away and she felt them let her go. Jessica felt her eyes become heavy as she heard some shuffling on her right and turning that way to see Aqua trade places with her master. "Thank you." She said well fighting to keep her eyes open, unaware that the keyblade she was still holding vanished.

"Rest now. We'll take care of you." Eraqus told her and she soon fell asleep. He turned to Terra and Aqua as he started to pick Jessica up. "Aqua run ahead and have one of the guest rooms prepared for her." Aqua ran off to do as she was told well Eraqus and Terra fallowed at slower pace so as to not disturbed the poor girl.

-o0o-

When Jessica awoke the next morning she was greatly confused as she did nor recognise the room she was in. She sat up as the events of what had lead her there came back to her, causing Jessica to kick the heavy blankets off. She felt her eyes bulge out of her head as she looked at her perfectly fine ankle, moving it and only finding it a bit stiff. She then took notice that she had been cleaned up and changed into what looked like a man very large white shirt. As she thought back to the three that had helped her, Jessica hoped it was the girl that had cleaned her up.

She soon received her answer as the door was slowly opened and Aqua peaked her head in, a look of surprise on her face. "Oh good morning. How are you feeling? I hope you don't mind that I changed you out of your dirty things and into one of my friend Terra's shirt."

"Um I'm feeling alright but I have to ask what happened to my ankle? I'm taking classes to become a doctor and I know for a fact how bad that break had been." Jessica said as Aqua put her now clean cloths on the desk.

"Oh, Master Eraqus simply healed it after setting it but being a fellow keyblade welder you know all about that I imagine." Aqua said as she turned and smiled at Jessica, only then seeing the look of confusion on the other girl's face. "Wait you don't know do you?"

"No I don't, though I have heard of the keyblade as one of my ancestors was a master but I'm not really sure what it is." Jessica admitted, noting the look of surprise on Aqua's face. "I'm Jessica Macleod by the way."

"I'm Aqua. It's nice to meet you Jessica. Now why don't you get dress and we'll join the others for breakfast." The blue-net offered getting off the bed. It didn't take Jessica long to dress in her grey t-shirt, jeans and blue vest. She let Aqua take her on a short tour of the castle she, Terra and their master called home, before taking her to the small dinning room. Sure enough both Master Eraqus and Terra where already there eating, but looked up as the girls entered.

"Ah, I see our guest is awake and good morning to you young lady. I'm Master Eraqus, care taker of this castle and teacher to Terra and Aqua. Who might you be?"

"I'm Jessica Macleod sir." She said not sure if she should bow or shack his hand so she just stood there a bit nervously.

Terra saw this and offered Jessica a smile as he retrieved a plate for her. "Your probably hungry, why don't you sit and eat." Jessica was grateful for the food and it helped to put her at ease to tell them about herself, the world she came from and the circumstanced that led to being brought there. "So you're saying that the keyblade didn't chose you?" Terra asked a bit disappointed.

"Now Terra some times there are exceptions." Master Eraqus scolded his oldest student before he turned to Jessica. "Why don't you try and summon the keyblade that brought you here to us." Master Eraqus demonstrated by summoning his own and then told Jessica to do the same. Sure enough when she tried the keyblade appeared in her hand. "It would seem that this keyblade has chosen you so if you like you can join Terra and Aqua in training if you wish."

"No offence Master Eraqus but I would rather return to my own world, even though I'll be in for an earful from my mother and the rest of my annoying family. Save Uncle George but that does raise the question, how do I get home sir?" Jessica asked as she took her empty plate and put it in the sink.

"I'm afraid that if you wish to return home you will have to either learn to use your key to travel to others worlds or have one of use return you. You will also need proper armor to protect you from the darkness that is between the worlds on your journey. I feel I should add that all keyblades do things for a reason, and I do wonder if it wants you here to learn to use it. I recommend that you think it over for a bit well I instruct Terra and Aqua further in their training. You are more then welcome to watch if you so desire." Eraqus said as he led the way out of the dinning room and to the training room.

Jessica was curious about how a giant key could be used as a sword so she did end up fallowing them and found herself intrigued by what she saw. Master Eraqus could see this and went to ask her if she wanted to join them when he saw that another gate had opened outside. Going to the window he saw that it was his old friend Xehanort as well as an unknown young man. It was then he remembered being contacted by Xehanort and had said he would be coming for a visit. Dismissing himself, Master Eraqus went down to speak with his old friend.

Hearing the main door open the three walked over to the railing and looked down at the young boy that seemed to Jessica like he was out of sorts. It seemed that she wasn't the only one as Aqua asked. "Is he ok?" Terra offered to go check and the girls watched as Terra approached the boy, giving his name and asking for his in return. The way Ventus seemed to whisper his name set off alarm bells in Jessica head and she wonder what could be wrong. She was brought out of her thoughts by Aqua pulling on her arm and stated to drag her towards the stairs. "Come on Jessica, let's go say hi."

"Alright I'm coming." Jessica said as she fallowed the blue-net, very much wanting to get a closer look at Ventus. Soon they were joining the boys and giving their names to Ventus and as he said their names slowly Jessica took notice of how his eyes were unfocused. "So are you here to train with us?" Terra started to question the poor boy and Jessica was the first to notice the distress it caused him. "Where are you from? Who is that man with you? You good with a keyblade?"

"Terra slow down and give the poor boy a chance to-" Jessica was suddenly cut off as Ventus cried out, clenching his head as he curled up on the floor. Jessica was at his side before the other two had time to react, hand on his back and trying to calm him down. He continued to cry out until he passed out as Master Eraqus and Xehanort returned. "What did you do?" Xehanort demanded as he walked forward, then pass the stunned teens and knelt to pick up his student.

"Nothing. I- I just asked him some stuff." Terra said in his defence.

"Ya at a mile a minuet." Jessica muttered shooting Terra a displeased look, which caused him to glare down at her.

"Ventus cannot tell you anything, because he can not remember anything." Master Eraqus informed them which took them all by surprise as Jessica looked at Ventus sadly. As they were informed that Ventus would be staying with them Jessica offered to get him settled as she was not busy training like Terra and Aqua. After getting directions from Master Eraqus she led Xehanort, who was carrying Ventus, to the room that would now be his. Only after they had him tucked into bed and had left the room did Xehanort speak to Jessica. "I do not believe that we have meet my dear. I am Xehanort, and you are?"

"Jessica Macleod, sir."

"Ah so you came from a world where surnames are important. Most interesting." He said as he studied her with a smile that sent chills down her spine. It was unpleasant, as the grin on his face gave him a crazed and creepy look. "Are you a new student of my old friend?"

"I'm not sure as I only gained a keyblade a short time ago and ended up here by chance. Master Eraqus has offered to train me though." Jessica admitted truthfully as other then the feelings she had being around this older man she didn't see a reason to lie.

"Hum… the path of a keyblade welder is not one to be taken lightly, especially at an older age much like yourself. As I see myself now with no apprentice, if you so wished I could instruct you to master its ways." Xehanort offered and Jessica had to fight to keep her distain and anger that was growing towards this man from not show on her face.

"Thank you for the offer Master Xehanort but no thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I believe I left something back in my room that requires my attention." With that Jessica turned down a side hallway and took a turn out of the older man's sight. There she waited till she was sure that he was gone before she retraced her steps and went back to the room that now held Ventus. Making sure that she was truly alone with the boy she grasped the pendent that held the Light Shard and called on its heling abilities. It did not take her long to see the damage that had been done to Ventus's heart and try to heal it but soon found there was not much she could do. It was as she called the power back and put the Light Shard back into its sleep that Jessica realized that she and Ventus were no longer alone. She turned and paused as she frowned at the three very colorful costume people that now stood in the small room.

"Peace Keeper of Light, we are the Emissaries of the Morphing Grid, sent here by the Morphing Masters." Said the one dressed in red.

"Ok… why?" Jessica asked greatly confused.

"You have been wondering as to why you have been brought here." The one in blue said, causing Jessica nodded, before continuing. "You must learn to use and master the keyblade of your assistor Quill. At the same time help those who live in this castle when the time comes."

"When what time comes? Is something terrible going to happen to Aqua, Terra and Master Eraqus?" Jessica asked now worried about the people who had been so kind to her.

"Of the events to come we can not say, as they are set and must happen but you must be there to secure what must come after." The yellow one may have looked like a women but the voice that came from her sounded very neither male of female. "Also this boy's recovery will proceed faster if you use the Light Shard to guide his wounded heart. He, Terra and Aqua will all need you as you will grow to need them."

"But what about my family, my boyfriend Ben? My absence will eventually be noticed, and I would hate to think what they would all think came of me." Jessica said bring up what she felt was an important point of her life, even though she and her family did not see eye to eye.

"For that we have an answer." The red one said as he walked forward carrying a pouch that he then opened and allowed a small blue star shaped stone drop into his hand. "This is known as a star shard and it will allow you to not only travel back to your world with no trouble but at the very time that you were taken from it."

Red placed it back in the pouch and handed it to Jessica, who took it wearily. "This seems awfully generous. What's to stop me from using it now to see my family then come right back here for the training? Also what's the catch?" she asked.

"Though star shards are rare and would allow for such endless travel, this one was designed for a single use and will be turned to dust after its purpose is done. We trust you will make the right decision for the good of the future." Blue said as the three of them suddenly disappeared causing her jaw to drop and it was only after they left that she realized they never really answered her last question.

Jessica thought over what she had just been told as she tucked the blanket a bit more secure around Ventus before she left his room. She walked back towards where the others would most likely be as they would have gone back to training or other things as she did not know their daily retunes, deep in thought. If the three colorful costume wearing strangers were to believed then her new friends were to face some hard times in the coming future. What part was she to play in these events and why did it mater so much that she play her part?

"Jessica." Master Eraqus's voice broke through her thoughts as he spotted her as she walked into the training room. She was surprised that she not only found her way back but that it seemed to not have taken too long. She was relived to see that Xehanort was not present. "Thank you for seeing to it that Ventus was settled."

"It was not problem Master Eraqus, I didn't have anything pressing to do and it gave me time to think about your offer." She informed him as she approached him.

"Oh and have you come to a decision?" he asked as he took note of the fire that now burned in her eyes as she came to stand next to Terra and Aqua.

"I have and I would very much like to learn how to use the keyblade, if you are still willing to take on another student along with Ventus." Jessica said as she bowed to him using the movement to discreetly put the pouch containing star shard into her pocket. As Eraqus agreed and her new friends welcomed her, Jessica made a silent vow in the back of her mind. She would not only do her part in the future but she would insure that her new friends would have a bright one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The two years quickly passed for Jessica as she settled into the daily life of being an apprentice under Master Eraqus. There had been ups and downs for Jessica but she had been greatly surprised to learn that she was a natural and a quick learner. She tried to brush it off as it was just her fencing practice when she had been younger but it didn't seem to convince Terra. Though the two and become friends, as she had with Aqua and Ven but Terra and Jessica were constantly bickering or giving each other a hard time.

It became so bad sometimes the Master Eraqus would have to intervene and punish both of them with chores in opposite ends of the castle. Finally one afternoon enough was enough. It started out with practicing magic attacks in the outdoor training yard, Jessica was pared with Ven and trying to help him with the thunder spell. "Just try to relax and focus on how the magic feels before calling the spell. That's what helps me in training when I'm learning a new spell." She instructed.

Terra over heard this and shock his head as he walked over. "That may work in training but in the heat of a battle there is no time to take time and focus." He said as he towered over Jessica as she glared up at him. Despite Jessica being considerable older out of all the apprentices, (being 19 when she had arrived and now in her 20's) she was only a little shorter then Aqua and Terra liked to remind her, constantly.

Even though she was starting to get mad at him, Jessica had to ignore her beating heart and prayed that her face wasn't turning red. For some time now she had developed a crush on the tall burnet and did at times enjoy riling him up. There were times that she remembered her boyfriend Ben back home and felt guilty about her feelings for Terra. She had found over time that the guilt was slowly fading as her feeling for Terra grew. At the moment though she was more pissed off at Terra as she wanted to tear a strip out of him for criticizing how she tried to help Ven. Before an argument could start between them, once again, Master Eraqus came forward and pushed them apart. "This has been going on long enough. Jessica, Terra, this endless arguing must come to an end. You are not only distracting yourselves from your training, as well as Aqua and Ventus but you are disturbing the harmony of our home. Until you resolve whatever it is between the two of you, neither of you will be allowed to participate in training. Now I suggest you both take some time to calm down and think of how you will both put an end to this, away from the rest of us." He said pointing to the door of the castle. Glaring at each other once more both Terra and Jessica walked away from the training yard and in different directions once inside.

An hour later having calmed down and realizing their master had a point, Terra went in search of Jessica, instead of waiting for her to come to him. He had a hunch she was in one of two places inside the castle, either her room or most likely in the library. Sure enough when he search the upper level in the library and to a small out of the way nook by one of the big windows he found her with her nose stuck in a thick volume. He studied her for a moment, believing that she was so engrossed in her reading to notice his arrival. Terra may have found her irritating at times, that training was almost seemed too easy for her, he couldn't deign that she was beautiful.

Though she had insisted that she keep her hair long and always having it in a braid, Jessica had chosen to wear cloths that were a bit more appropriate for training. Her cloths consisted of a tight cap sleeve black shirt with a vest-corset combination that was a dark red. The straps and broach they all wear was dark blue straps crossed over her chest, well the broach was bronze color, secured on her vest, right over her heart. Her armor piece that was also used to activate her full armor was a shoulder piece much like his own but smaller with a gold and silver color scheme. When Jessica did activate her full armor it was very similar to Aqua's save the color and height difference between the two girls. Terra had to admit Jessica had come far in the last two years, and in some ways it made him jealous with how quickly she had caught up to him and Aqua. But then he would see her like this, where the sun would make that red hair seem like it was on fire and she looked amazing.

"Are you going to keep standing there staring at me or are we going to talk out the truce between us so we can join training with our friends tomorrow?" Terra jumped as her voice brought him out of his thoughts and saw that Jessica was looking at him, instead of the book in her hands.

Terra awkwardly cleared his throat in to his fist. "Yes we should and I would like to start with an apology. I was out of line with how you were trying to help Ven to master that spell. It was a good suggestion to help him learn how the spell feels."

"Thank you for that Terra, it makes me feel better about how I'm a bit behind you and Aqua and still learning." Jessica said as she closed the book and put it aside. "I feel I owe you an apology as well. I've always been hot tempered, my late grandfather said that's why I was born a red head but I have been slacking off in my control. Also you are pretty easy to rile up, which can at time be fun but not during training."

"I'm not easy to rile up." Terra defended.

Jessica laughed a little. "Oh yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are Terra and right now is a very good example." Jessica snapped as she got up from her seat and poked him in the chest.

"So you're saying it's my fault that we argue so much, is that it?" He snapped as he towered over her, slowly cornering her against a book shelf.

"Well if the shoe fits." Jessica snapped as she glared up at him well trying to push him back but found him to be an immoveable wall of muscle and cloth. Terra smiled a bit as he watch her struggle to push him back, eventually grabbing her wrists and pinned them above her head. "Let go Terra or so help me-" He didn't give her a chance to finish as he pressed his lips to hers, finally shutting her up for once, save the surprised muffle. When she kissed him back and increased the pressure, he smiled against her mouth as he let her hands go and gently grabbed her face with both hands.

When they pulled back to catch their breath they looked at each other a bit shocked by what had happened. "So what was that threat?" Terra asked as he tried to get his breath back.

"I forgot." Jessica said in a daze, making Terra chuckle.

-o0o-

It seemed that was all Terra and Jessica need to realize that all the tension between them had been growing feelings for each other. With it out in the air things took on a more pleasantness in their daily routine. If the others noticed the difference of their relationship they chose not to comment on it and let it be. Which was fine by Jessica as late one night she woke to Ven crying out in his sleep, which had her up and out of bed in a flash. Her movements of course woke Terra who sat up in bed in time to see her bolt out her door to head to Ven's room. When she opened the door she saw that once again Ven was caught up in one of his nightmares. Jessica went to his bed and gently shook him awake, which always proved to be a challenge. When Ven did wake he bolted up and she had to dodge his head to avoid collision. "It's ok Ven I'm here and you're safe." Jessica told him as she rubbed his back the way she knew would calm him.

He let a shaky breath out as he lend against her and wrapped his arms around her, taking soles from her calming presence, as he always did. Terra and Aqua joined them a few minuets later, and wrapped their arms around him, hoping that by their added comfort would help their young friend go back to sleep. It seemed to work as Ven was soon fast asleep and the other two let Jessica tuck him back into bed. As they were leaving his room they discovered Master Eraqus standing in the hall. "Nightmares again I see."

"Yes master but we were able to calm him down and back to sleep master." Aqua explained as she closed Ven's door.

"Very well. Off to bed you three, as you all need your rest." Master Eraqus ordered with a smile and waited till Terra and Aqua had closed their doors before he stopped Jessica. "I just wanted to say that you have been a god send with Ventus, in dealing with his nightmares and his recovery. I do not believe I would have been half as successful at helping him as you have been."

"You shouldn't count yourself short Master. I'm sure you would have been able to manage to help him if I wasn't here to help." Jessica assured him with a smile.

Master Eraqus returned her smile and turned to go before he remembered something. "Jessica before I forget please come to my study after breakfast tomorrow morning. I have something I wish to discuss with you." Jessica was confused but agreed to be there before she headed back to bed.

-o0o-

Jessica could only stare at Master Eraqus after what he had just told her. "Master I don't believe I heard you right because I could have sworn you just said that I was to take the Mark of Mastery Exam with Terra and Aqua in two weeks."

"You did not miss hear me Jessica. I have decided that you will take the exam with Terra and Aqua." He informed her calmly from behind his desk. "You may have started later then them, but you are older then they are and the power you hold should be out in the world helping others."

"The power I hold?" Jessica asked cautiously as she fought the urge to retch up and grasp her pendent that she had tucked under her shirt. "I'm not sure I understand what you are talking about master."

"I have known since you came here that you carry an important power and that it comes from the stone in the neckless you always wear." He informed her causing Jessica to take a protective step back and place her hand where neckless lay under her shirt. "You have no need to fear from me as know such power needs to be protected and that you have been using it to help Ventus heal. You have exceeded any expiations that I had in your training and I feel you are ready."

"Thank you Master for the vote of confidence but I don't feel ready. I've only been learning for just over two years, where even Ven for all we know has been training longer then I have. Also who would take the test with Ven when he is ready?" Jessica asked with a grin, which made Master Eraqus smile well he shook his head with a smile and an eye roll. "As for the power I protect, it is not to be use lightly."

Realizing she made some good points, Master Eraqus let her decision stand and sent her off to go join the others in training. When Jessica did join her friends they curious about why their master wanted to see her and when she told them, they all thought she was crazy. "You could be a master at the same time as Aqua and Terra. Why would you not want that?" Ven demanded in shock.

"Oh and if I did, who then would take the exam with you?" Jessica asked him well pocking him in the side with her elbow as he was sitting next to her. This got a laugh out of him as well Terra and Aqua as they got up and back to training. It was much later that Aqua and Jessica got together to work on some lucky charms that Aqua had wanted to give everyone. She wasn't letting Jessica do much in the actual work, save help with gathering the materials and the design a bit. Aqua informed her that she wanted it to be as much of a surprise for her as well as the boys. "So I notices that you and Terra have become closer since you put your differences aside. Have you two started dating?" Aqua asked out of the blue making Jessica jump in surprise.

"Where in the world did that come from?" Jessica asked trying to play coy.

"Oh come on don't think for one second that you've fooled me. I've seen you and Terra sneaking in and out of each others rooms. So tell me the truth, are you two together?" Aqua asked clearly not letting it go.

"Yes Aqua we are, happy? We didn't want to tell any of you and make things awkward or anything. Besides we're not really sure where our relationship is going yet. I just hope that whatever happens we all can remain friends." Jessica said nervously as she looked at Aqua. "I hope this doesn't change things or well- I know how you feel about Terra."

Aqua blushed a bit as she looked away. "Your right I do have feelings for Terra but it's not fair to you and him if I were to tell him. Besides since I figured out you and he were together I've come to realize the he is more like my brother. So don't worry about me, I'm happy for the both of you." She said smiling at Jessica who went over and gave her a hug before bidding her good night.

As it was late Jessica poked her head in Ven room, relived to see that he was sleeping peaceful, and was just closing his door she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. "You should be more careful about public displays of affection or Ven and the master will find out like Aqua did." Jessica whispered as Terra started to kiss her neck.

"I'm not surprised that Aqua found us out but I don't care so much if the others do as well." he muttered against her neck well he continued to kiss her his way down, until he retched her shoulder then went back up till he retched her ear. "So are we going to your room or mine tonight?" he whispered in her ear as he ran his hands up and down her sides well taking the shell of her ear into his mouth. Jessica couldn't help the moan that left her as Terra pulled her towards his room. Jessica didn't put up much of a fights as Terra got her in his room, soon capturing her mouth in a heated kiss and pushed her down on to the bed.

-o0o-

In no time two weeks passed and it was the night before the exam as Aqua and Jessica talked as they walked to a spot not far from the castle to look at the stars. Jessica had just told Aqua a joke when they spotted Ven napping near the edge of the cliff. Smiling Aqua whispered in Jessica's ear. "Let's surprise Ven."

Nodding the two girls quietly creeped up on Ven and waited till Ven woke up looked around with a yawn before he laid back down to see both Aqua and Jessica leaning over him smiling. "WHOA!" he shouted in surprise well they both laughed. "Give me a break Jessica and Aqua."

"Ven you hopeless sleepy head, you know you should have at least brought a blanket." Aqua pointed out as she sat on his right and Jessica on his left.

"Ya because the last thing you want is to be stuck in bed with a cold well Aqua and Terra take their exam tomorrow." Jessica teased well scuffing up his already messy hair.

He didn't seem to care as he looked deep in thought. "But did I dream that place up? It really felt like I had been there before, looking up at the stars." he asked confused.

"Except you've always lived here with us." Aqua reminded him. Since Ven could not remember anything of his life before he came to live with them, they simply didn't act like he had never been anywhere else. Jessica didn't really approve of this but it had proven to be a losing battle so she let it be, especially since they didn't know of anything before he came to them.

"Ya I know." Ven muttered before he looked up at the sky again, Jessica could see his gears slowly grinding as he thought over something. "Hey Aqua, do you ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" he had asked Jessica this same question once and had quickly regretted it as she went all science teacher in explaining about how stares were burning balls of gas. To say that he quickly lost interest would be an understatement.

"Well they say-" Aqua started to say.

"That every star up there is another world." Terra said making his presence known as he walked over and joined them. "Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts and it's shinning down on us like a million lanterns."

"What? I don't get it." Ven stated confused.

"In other words their just like you Ven." Terra said as he took a seat and looked down at them with a smile.

"What dose that mean?" Ven demanded, still comfused.

"You'll find out some day I'm sure." Terra assured him but Ven whined a bit as he demanded to know right then and there. This lead to the two boys arguing a bit which made both Aqua and Jessica laughed at their antics. "And what are you two laughing at?"

"We can't help it." Aqua insisted.

"You two would make the weirdest brothers." Jessica said and of course the boys disagreed at first but soon the 4 of them were all laughing. They sat in silence for a bit till Aqua remembered her finished charms and gave them each one. The charms had turned out great as Aqua gave them each a star shaped charm, each a different color. Terra got orange, Ven green, Jessica red and of course Aqua got blue. She went on to explain about the star shaped fruit she had fashioned the charms after and unbreakable connections. After that they did a bit of sparing, every so often trading off so they all got a chance to spare before calling it a night and heading back to the castle.

Little did they know that would be the last night they would spend beneath the same stars.

-o0o-

The next day the exam was held and Jessica had her guard up as Master Xehanort was in attendance and she still did not trust him. As the exam began it seemed that Jessica had reason to worry as the first test did not go as their master intended as the spheres of light became tainted by darkness and out of control. Both Terra and Aqua were immediately worried about Ven's and Jessica's safety but they both summoned their keyblades and told them to focus on the exam. Once the discord with the spheres was dealt with Aqua and Terra moved on to the sparing part of the exam where it seemed that both of them were evenly matched. Then suddenly a dark aura appeared in Terra's left hand and he was distracted for a second. Jessica frowned as he quickly dismissed it and parried Aqua's strike, and she couldn't help wonder where the darkness had come from.

Soon the exam was over, leaving Terra and Aqua to stand at attention in front of both Master Eraqus and Xahenort after the two masters had deliberated about what they had observed. In a turn of the events only Aqua was named master, as Master Eraqus had taken the slip of the darkness Terra showed means to deny him mastery. As all but Aqua were dismissed the three friends tried to console the clearly upset Terra. He simply told them that he wanted to be alone but Jessica only let him have a few moment head start before going after him.

She found him sitting on the bottom step of the main stairs outside the castle, he didn't seem all surprised when Jessica sat next to him and took his right hand in both of hers. She didn't say anything but leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder, hoping to offer him silent comfort and strength. Terra sighed as he intertwined his fingers with hers, grateful that she had come after him but he was staring off into space, confused. "There's darkness with in me, so what dose that matter. I know I'm strong enough to hold it back." He told her, unaware that there was another who heard him.

"Yes, you are indeed strong." Xehanort assured him as he walked down the stairs towards them, ignoring Jessica's glare. "The darkness is nothing to fear and yet how frustrating that Eraqus refutes its power. Why you could train with him forever and still you would never be a master in his eyes."

If Terra noticed the tension and unease his girlfriend had towards the aged master, he didn't show it as he demanded. "But why? Help me understand Master Xehanort. What is it I have failed to learn?"

Jessica almost couldn't believe her ears as Terra asked this of him bit it was what Xehanort said next that really took her by surprise. "You'll fine as you are. Darkness can not be destroyed, it can only be channeled."

"But by doing so you open yourself to the darkness and be left vulnerable to temptation." Jessica said, finally finding her voice and was relived it was even, free of scorn.

Xehanort turned and looked at her with a sneer. "This said by none who is filled with the power of light beyond measure."

Jessica was a bit surprised by this, she could almost call it a blatant statement that he knew of what she protected. She opened her mouth to argue her point and question him a bit but Terra stopped her with a squeeze of her hand that he still held. "Yes thank you master." Terra said as he bowed to Xehanort's retreating back, well Jessica reluctantly did the same. Jessica looked at Terra with a frown as he looked at her with apprehension in his eyes. Before either of them could say anything the warning bell began to ring, and they ran back inside, straight to the main meeting room. They both came to a stop and stood at attention on either side of Aqua.

"What happened?" Jessica asked worried.

"I don't know." Aqua confessed as she looked around and noticed they were one short. "Why isn't Ven here?"

Before either of them could discuss Ven's absence Master Eraqus came over, after he had finished talking to former Master Yin Sid. He informed them of a threat to the balance of darkness and light. Yin Sid had named them the Unversed, as they feed on negative emotions and were a threat to the princesses of heart. After being given instructions on keeping world order, and how it was a second chance for Terra to change their master's mind about the mark of mastery they were dismissed. Jessica quickly ran to her room to grab the pouch holding star shard the Emissaries had given her years a go. She wasn't sure if this was the time they told her about but it never hurt to be careful or prepared.

She soon meet up with Aqua as she was heading outside to see Ven in his armor and on his keyblade glider before he shot straight up into the gate Terra had opened. "Wait Ven!" both girls shouted but were too late to stop him.

"No he mustn't." Master Eraqus shouted worried as he came to a stop next to them, then he turned back to his to one of his remaining students. "Jessica you have to bring him back."

"Don't worry Master I will find him but instead of bring him back why not stay with him and allow him to help in dealing with the Unversed." Jessica offered knowing how much Ven would want to help in dealing with the situation.

Master Eraqus knew she meant well but he did not want to take the chance of the worst happening as he placed both hands on her shoulders. "I know Ventus will want to help and that you would be capable of looking out for him Jessica but you must bring him back as soon as possible." He told her sternly, leaving no room for arguing. Jessica exchanged confused looks with Aqua but didn't argue with their master as she and Aqua activated their armor and their own keyblade gliders. As she and Aqua headed through the gate, Jessica couldn't help but wonder what this adventure would hold in store for all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Though Jessica was charged with finding Ven, it took her some time to actually find him, she and who ever she was traveling with had some adventures. Well traveling with Aqua, they had heard about Terra involved with some terrible things that nether of them thought he was capable. They found him in Dream Kingdom after escorting Cinderella to the ball and told him of Ven taking off on his own. Jessica left Aqua there to travel with Terra, in hopes of finding Ven and to see if Terra was alright. They not only ended up spending a passionate night under the stars, (as they had missed each other) but during their travels they found Master Xehanort. He explained what had happened all those years ago. That due to an unfortunate turn of events darkness had threatened to take over Ven's heart. In removing the darkness Xehanort not only created a boy filled with darkness known as Vanitas but had gravely injured Ven's heart in the process. It seemed the best explanation to what she had seen done to Ven that first day she meet him but she couldn't shack the feeling that there was more to it.

When the 4 of them were finally back together Jessica wasn't all that surprised when Ven refused to return home. So as he handed them all life time passes to Disney Town she offered to stay with him, which put Aqua and Terra at ease as Jessica was in a sense the closest thing Ven had to a mother. It was well they were trying to help the triplets, Huey, Dewey, and Louie with the strangest ice cream machine that Jessica had ever seen, that a sudden dizzy spell overcame her and she collapsed. "Jess, you ok, what's wrong?" Ven asked worries as he knelt next to her as she picked herself up.

"I don't know. I was just dizzy all the sudden and now I'm a little sick to my stomach." Jessica confessed as she took a few deep breath, willing her stomach to settle down.

"Oh dear. Perhaps we'd best take you to see Dr. Clarabelle, her clinic is just around the corner from here so we won't have to go far." Queen Minnie suggested as she helped Jessica to stand and led her to the clinic, both of them insisting that Ven stay and help the triplets.

Jessica was a bit nervous about having a humanized cow that was a doctor examining her but when Dr. Clarabelle figured out what was going on with her, Jessica almost couldn't believe it. "You're sure?"

"As sure as there is horns on my head sweet heart. You're pregnant, I'd say nearly 4 weeks along with just a quick exam." Dr. Clarabelle told a now numb Jessica, as this was the last thing she had expected to be told.

Seeing how shocked she was in Queen Minnie took Jessica's hand and tenderly stroked it. "There, there dear, it will be alright. From your reaction I see that you and your significant other had not planed to become parents." She said kindly.

"No we have talked about kids, in fact we've never talked much about a future together." Jessica admitted out load as she placed a hand on her still flat stomach, a small smile started to appear on her face. "I guess when we're all done dealing with the Unversed we'll have to have a chat."

"You're darn right you will be but that doesn't mean that you should slack off in taking care of yourself and the little one." Dr. Clarabelle informed her sternly as she pulled out a bottle of juice, along with a bottle of iron pills. "As the little one grows he or she will need nutrients. Take one of these everyday and eat regularly, no skipping meals but don't worry about changing your diet. Eat what ever you usually do and any sickness you may feel is completely natural."

Jessica was grateful for everything that Clarabelle had said and did but she made both females swear to secrecy about here current condition. When she and Queen Minnie meet up with Ven, Huey, Dewey and Louie, the ice cream cannon was working just fine, save the big cat named Pete determined to wreak it. Jessica ended up tripping him, his large bottom landing in a pot and making him storm off in a huff, bent over as his rump was still stuck.

It was when they were in Neverland (after a ruff trip in space when the two of them and Experiment 626 had escaped from a space ship) helping Peter Pan save Tinker Bell from Captain Hook that things became difficult. For you see both Ven and Jessica had fallowed Tinker Bell to where she had seen a shooting star fall. It turned out to be Mickey's Star Shard (whom they had both meet but at different times) but Hook had grabbed it along with Tink before demanding that Peter go to mermaid lagoon if he wanted the pixie back. Thankfully Peter found them, then Tink did and working together Ven and Jessica beat Hook. Though in the end it was Tik Tok Croc that chased him off, screaming for his first mate's help as he fled.

As they were all putting treasures into the empty chest (Ven put in Terra's old wood practice sword, well Jessica put in an photo she had of the 4 of them from not long after Ven had arrived and his first smile) that Tinker Bell went to put in Mickey's Star Shard. Ven with a bit of firmness from Peter she gave it to Ven, where it came close to the Light Shard under Jessica's shirt, and both activated. Like that the two were off to another place, right to the Mysterious Tower where Yin Sid lived. The landing was a bit ruff and caused Jessica's currently sensitive stomach to revolt and she only had enough time to move away from Ven and to a large bush before she threw up.

"Jessica you alright?" Ven asked as he got to his feet and went over to her. She wasn't given much time to reassure him as they both found themselves being ushered up into the tower by a duck and a dog. They were soon in front of Master Yun Sid flanked by who they quickly realized were Mickey's friends Donald and Goofy. Master Yin Sid explained to them that as Mickey's travels had been erratic he could not track the king's movements. Now as they had the Star Shard the old master could now locate him and when he did it didn't look good. Thankfully Ven knew where Mickey was and so the two were off to find him, and Jessica hated to think what kind of trouble they were heading into.

-o0o-

When Jessica and Ven arrived in the world Mickey was in and they quickly located him, still unconscious but he looked alright as they rolled him over. Jessica was just about to use the Light Shard to wake him and then find out what had happened to him, when a familure voice caught their attention.

"We meet again boy and Miss Macleod." Xehanort said as he walked towards them. As he did something must have triggered in Ven's mind as he suddenly called out and held his head. Jessica saw the smile on Xehanort's face as she tried to comfort Ven. "Ah so you've started to realize what you lost- but not for good. You had to loss in order to find. Now it can all be yours again if you retch out and take it. Reclaim the part that left you. Clash with him. Pure light vs pure darkness to forge the ultimate weapon. The all-powerful X-Blade!"

The shout Ven let lose was filled with deep reaching pain as he regained all of his memories of what had happened to him. "Ven what is it, what's wrong? Ventus!" Jessica had her hands on his shoulders despite his erratic movements trying to get him to talk to her. Then suddenly his body went slack as he stopped crying out and she quickly caught him. She could tell that he was still conscious but breathing hard as he asked barely above a whisper. "Key...Blade?"

"Not the keyblades you two and I carry." Xehanort corrected before he went on to explain in detail. "X- the most ancient of letters. Some say Kye but the meaning is the same. Death- a letter that means ending." He then opened a dark gate above their heads.

It started to make the wind swirl as it began to suck things in, Jessica grabbed hold of both Ven and Mickey in a vain attempt to keep them both with her. She almost didn't hear Ven's question over the growing wind. "And I have the power to make it?"

"Correct. Eraqus knows it too, he knows exactly what you are." Xehanort told him and Jessica knew in that moment exactly what this crazed man she had come to hate was planning.

"Haven't you ever wondered why he never granted permission to leave his side, to grow stronger? Eraqus was frightened of you, if you were to learn the truth, to realize what you are… he never trusted you, why else would he keep you in sight at all times? Wither it was his or the Keeper of Light here." Jessica was shocked now as he sent her a smirk, leaving her to wonder where and how he learned who she was.

The dark gate let lose a bolt of purple lightning that barely missed hitting Ven's face and it seemed to stir him as he moved in her arms. "Yeah. He never let me see other worlds, no matter how much I asked." He agreed as he pulled out of Jessica's arms and stood up a bit unsteady, and turned to glare at her as she also stood. "And you were in on it too. You were there from the beginning, "helping", to keep me a prisoner there."

"No Ven, that's not true. I didn-" Jessica was cut off as the wind picked up considerably and both she and Ven turned to see it was Xehanort's doing.

"Go!" he ordered as the pull from the dark gate became greater. "Ask the man yourself, learn the truth and remember you have a greater purpose." With that Ven, Jessica and Mickey were all pulled off their feet and into the dark gate. Jessica tried to retch out to both Ven and Mickey but they were pulled far from her grasp as her armor activated to protect her. She tumbled end over end through the darkness that was in the lanes in-between until she saw a light appeared up ahead right before she lost consciousness.

-o0o-

"Hey pretty lady… are you ok?!"

Jessica groaned as she blinked her eyes open to see a bright blue sky and the cute worried faces of two young boys. On had brown hair and wearing a white shirt with a blue trim collar, well the other had white hair and was in a yellow shirt. They moved back as she sat up and looked around at their surroundings, a bit in awe. They were on a beach of what seemed to be a play island of some kind as she saw other children running around. "Why are we?" Jessica asked out load.

"These are the Destiny Island, well this actually not just this one but the other ones over there is where we all live." The boy with sliver hair explained as he pointed a cross the water to some other islands that had houses and other buildings on them.

"So where'd you come from and what's your name pretty lady?" the brown hair boy asked curiously making Jessica smile at him.

"Usually when you are presenting yourself to a lady you give your own name first young man." She said with a bit of fun.

"Oh ok. I'm Sora and this is my best friend Riku." the cute brunette answered

"I'm Jessica."

"Oh that's a very pretty name." Sora said with a big grin that Jessica found contagious. It seemed that word of Jessica's presence on the children's play island retched the other children as she soon found herself surrounded by them. They started to ask her a bunch of question or try to get her to play with them which over whelmed poor Jessica but then she sensed a large source of darkness. Turning she gave the masked boy that was walking towards them a glare well stepping in front of the children. "You all need to go hide, now." She ordered them not taking her eyes off the boy she was sure had been giving her friends a hard time during their travels.

Vanitas didn't really care about the children as they all ran away as his focus was only for Jessica. "You don't really have to worry about the rug rats being hurt, I have no interest in them, unless you give me a reason to be keeper."

Jessica summoned her keyblade, Starlight of the Rising Sun, and took a stance. "What do you want freak, with me and my friends?" she snapped.

"Oh nothing much just all the worlds swallowed up in darkness so all life can began again. Or at least that's what the old man wants." Vanitas informed her as he slowly started to walk around her, humming in approval. "You are a rare beauty that's for sure. It makes me wonder what the baby is going to look like, with Terra being the father that is."

She was fuming now but kept her anger in check, opting to instead demand. "If your want to pick a fight with me you better pick a different place as I won't fight you here."

"Yet I'm not the one with their keyblade drawn." Vanitas stated blandly as he came to a stood between her and a group of the children that were crowed under the dock. Jessica saw the fear on their faces and she reluctantly dismissed Starlight of the Rising Sun. "There that's better. Now if its answers you want or to simply put a stop to his plans you'll need to head to the Keyblade Graveyard. If you dare that is." With that he walked away and once out sight of the children, he disappeared through a dark passage of some kind.

Jessica glared at his back until he and the darkness were out of sight. "It's alright children, he's gone!" she called out to them well turning to give them all a reassuring smile as they all slowly left their hiding spots.

"That man was scary." Said one small girl with brown hair that were kept in pig tails, she looked up at Jessica worried. "Is he going to come back?"

"No he won't, your all safe as it wasn't any of you he's after." Jessica assured her and the other children.

"It's you and your friend's right?" Riku asked having listened to the conversation.

"Did you all do something to him?" asked Sora.

"No we didn't but his master seems to have plans that involve us." Jessica explained as she thought back to what the Emissaries had told her years ago. About the events that could not be changes despite her being there, which made her worry about what was to come. A tug on her pant leg brought her out if her thoughts and looked down at all of the kids, pacifically Sora who was the one who had a hand on her leg. Jessica knelt and looked not only at hiis worried face but the other children as well. "Don't worry about me and my friends, we can handle anything that he and his master will throw at us."

"But how can you be so sure?" Riku asked.

"Because I believe in them, with all my heart." Jessica told them before she stood up and bide them all good bye and left to head to the Keyblade Graveyard. It wasn't hard to find and she could séance that Aqua and Terra were there as well. Jessica landed a ways off so that she was out of sight as she called on the Light Shard. "I know I'm not your chosen vessel, that I am not meant to use your greatest powers but I have a request. I carry new life with in me and I am heading into the unknown. I may have to fight, to protect my close friends. Please let me use your power to protect mine and Terra's little one."

In way of answering Jessica felt a warmth from the stone and it soon spread through out her whole body, though it seemed to settle mainly around her growing womb. A sense of calm and strength filled her heart and she knew that the baby would be just fine. Jessica made the short walk to where Terra was standing, waiting as not only she walked over but Aqua as well. As the three stood together once again Aqua was the first to speak. "I heard the master was struck down." Jessica gasped in shock as she heard Terra make a similar sound before he looked away from both of them in shame.

"Yes- that's right." Terra confirmed slowly his voice so full of shame. Jessica looked at him in shock. "I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it. The master- he tried to hurt Ven. I only fought to protect him but I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up, all so he could awaken the darkness inside of me. You where right Aqua and so was the master, I did need to be watched. I went astray but no more. Though I have been wondering, where were you Jessica when Ven went to confront the master?"

Jessica sighed. "We had gone to save a Mickey, actually not to far from here, but Xehanort was there. He spouted a lot of crazy stuff about how Ven was the key to making an ultimate weapon he wants. He also knew somethings about me, my families' secret. That I am the Keeper of Light. I protect a great power that has passed down from one generation to the next till one who is chosen to use its power against the darkness comes. What power I can use I have been using to help Ven and the deep wound that Xehanort did to him."

Both Aqua and Terra stared at her. "Why have you never told us about this before?" Aqua asked.

"As keeper I must keep all knowledge of the Light Shard and its power from everyone, from my friends, love ones and even my own family, save the last Keeper, my Uncle George. That didn't stop either Master Eraqus or Xehanort from figuring it out. Though the master understood that such power was mine to protect and use as I see fit, I hate to think what Xehanort would do with it if he gets his hands on it. Or the child I now carry."

Terra's eyes went wide as he looked at Jessica's flat stomach before he looked up and meet her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Jessica nodded. "Just as sure as I am that we will fight today, all of us." She turned to point out that Ven was walking towards them. "Don't worry. The Light Shard's power will keep me and the little one safe, I've seen to that."

They didn't discuss it further as the other two were still processing that Jessica and Terra would be parents in due time. When Ven joined them he looked up at Jessica with a bit of apprehension in his eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said Jess. You've only ever looked out for what was best for me and helped me when I need it. Forgive me."

Jessica shook her head with a smile. "There is nothing to forgive Ven. What happened was all Xehanort's doing alone, no one else's."

Ven then turned to Terra and Aqua. "Xehanort wants meet and Vanitas to fight, to make some kind of X-Blade. But the master said we can't let that happen and he tried to destroy me for it."

"X-Blade?!" Aqua and Terra looked at Jessica who nodded in confrontation.

"I still don't know exactly what it is but it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it." Ven said sounding and looking upset as he placed his hand on his chest.

"Relax Ven. We're here and we're going to take care of you." Terra told him as he walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I may have to fight Vanitas after all." Ven said still not looking at either of them as they came to stand around him. "If I do- guys I want you to-"

Terra cut him off. "The 4 of us can never be torn apart, alright. I'll always find away." Aqua and Jessica agreed well put comforting hands on his face and back.

Ven was not as convinced as he removed all of their hands from his person. "I'm asking you- as a friend. Just- put an end to me." Neither of them like the very thought of this but before they could tell Ven as much they séance Xehanort and Vanitas arrival. The 4 key blade welders glared at they approached and they soon came to a stop not too far from them.

"Behold. These lifeless keys use to be full of power, united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil keyblades of light and darkness locked in combat, as a great keyblade war raged." Xehanort told them as if it was a simple bed time story he was telling them, save the dead keys that were around them told a different story. "Countless keyblade welders gave up their lives all in search for one ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me… X-Blade.!"

He pointed directly at Ven when he said the name of the weapon of old, seeming to emphasize his desire and putting all of them on edge. They all activated their armor and summoned their keyblades ready for battle against the one who saw to their master's end. Ven went to move forward but Terra pushed him back as he charged at Vanitas and Xehanort. He was almost was upon them when he leaped into the air, Earthshaker raised to strike. Xehanort, with a flick of his wrist, caused the ground to shoot up under Terra, taking him up and away from both villains. Terra tried to gain his breath and bearings when he saw another mountain being made with Xehanort and Vanitas on top looking high and mighty on them.

Well Terra was busy charging after Xehanort, Vanitas left his master's side to go after Ven, Aqua and Jessica. He used the old keyblades that Xehanort was able to call up and attack them, riding on top of one and right at the three. Aqua and Ven engaged him well Jessica went to back up Terra, avoiding flying keyblades that were near her. She eventually caught up to him at the time he retched the top of the mountain to fight Xehanort but Terra was taken by a swarm of keyblades. "Terra!" Jessica called out as she went to the edge to check on him to only find Vanitas suddenly there, his keyblade ready to strike. Jessica was able to parry his first strike, along with the next, and the next. He kept attacking Jessica relentlessly, forcing her back, soon making her lose her footing and fall on her back. Jessica lost her helmet in the fall and this allowed her to see Terra saved by Aqua shield spell as he was over them. He still took a hit from the old keyblades and fell not far from her. They both tried to get to their feet as Xehanort summoned his keyblade looking ready to attack them.

Just then Ven jumped up and aimed to attack Xehanort, to only have the man shift out of the way and out of sight for a second. This confused Ven long enough for Xehanort to grab on to his helmet from behind, holding him aloft and away from his body. "Ven!" Terra called out as he got to his feet and charged at Xehanort, to free Ven to only be blown away by a swarm of Keyblades. Jessica and Aqua watch Ven struggling to get free or strike at the man who held him in a firm grip. Jessica charged as Terra had but Vanitas stopped her, locking his keyblade against her own. Then Xehanort smiled as he froze Ven's entire body before he let him fall all the way down the mountain he had created.

"Ven!" Jessica called out as she could only watch as Vanitas still had his blade locked against Starlight of the Rising Sun. She gritted her teeth as she put all her strength into pushing him back, unbalancing him and gaining the advantage she need to break the blade lock. She then did a series of movements, a combination from her fencing lessons and what Master Eraqus had taught her, against him. Vanitas was a bit over whelmed and she may have defeated him but then Xehanort summoned Kingdom Hearts and she became distracted. That was all Vanitas need to overpower Jessica, knock her to the ground and put his blade to her throat. Jessica was out of breath as she glared up at him but then Terra arrived once again on his Keyblade glider and landed in front of them.

He deactivated his own armor as he glared at Xehanort and Vanitas, who still had his keyblade pointed at Jessica. "Admirably done. I knew this was a journey you could make, over the unseen wall of darkness and light. And I was not wrong Terra!" Xehanort happily proclaimed, his arms spread wide, in some unseen joy.

Terra tsk at the crazed man as he once again summoned Earthshacker. "I am going to ask the question that Jessica has asked me more times then I dare to remember. Our friend Ven- you tell me Xehanort, what did you do to him?" he demanded angrily.

"Why I did him a favor and freed the darkness inside him. Alas, poor Ventus never had the fortitude for such strenuous trials." The gleeful look on Xehanort's face enraged not only Terra but Jessica as well as she grabbed hold of Vanitas's keyblade and pulling it pass her shoulder, she kicked him hard in his stomach. Winded, Vanitas could do little as Jessica decked him with enough force to send him flying a few feet away from her. Well she did this Terra cried out Xehanort's name and began to fight him.

Jessica had just enough time to dismiss her own armor and summon back her Keyblade before Vanitas was on top of Terra. She quickly entered the fray and working together they easily were a match against him. Then unexpectedly Xehanort appeared behind Jessica and with the guard of his Keyblade he hit the back of her head with a sickening thump. "Jessica!" Terra shouted as he watched her crumble onto the ground at Xehanort's feet. Terra threw Vanitas off him and leaped at Xehanort, who stepped over Jessica's prone body to block Terra's strike with ease.

Xehanort smiled at Terra before he turned to Vanitas. "Go take what Ventus owes you and take Aqua's life." He ordered the masked boy. Terra turned and watched in horror as Vanitas turned and ran towards the cliff. Terra went after him, to stop Vanitas and save his two friends that were down below but Xehanort got in the way. Terra could only watch as Vanitas leaped down to do as he was ordered. "You see how powerless you are to save them? Savor that rage and despair, let it empower you."

Jessica began to stir as darkness began to rise from Terra. "You will pay, Xehanort. Was my master- no my father Eraqus, not enough for you?" Terra demanded. "Leave my friends alone!"

"Yes boy, that's it more. More!" Xehanort encouraged. "Let your whole heart blacken with anger!"

"No Terra, don't!" Jessica shouted as she tried to get to her feet, and run to Terra's side but the blow she had received to her head had left her dizzy and her whole head hurt.

Xehanort glared at her as he pointed the dark glowing tip of his keyblade directly at her. "Be gone Keeper of Light, and good riddance." He snapped before letting the darkness shoot at her. Terra gasped and went to intercept the dark spell but then something amazing happened. Jessica's wide fear filled eyes started to glow white as a ball of light came out of her midsection and intercepted the darkness that had been shot at her. This caused a bust of light that made not only the three of them to cover their eyes but Aqua, Ven and Vanitas as well. After a moment the light had died down enough for them all to uncover their eyes and stare in awe. Standing over Jessica was a figure valid completely in light, they could not tell if it a grown person or a teenager. In fact they could not make out any distinguishing features to determine who it was that had come to the Keeper of Light's aid.

That is until he or she spoke. "You will not do harm to my mother, not well the Light Shard and I are here to protect her." The voice was clearly young but that was all any of them could hear as even the voice was shrouded in mystery as the figure turned to Terra. "Be strong father, no matter what happens, do not let your heart become weak. Fight the darkness." That was the last thing said before the figure and it light dissipated and returned to Jessica, absorbed into her body as the light left her eyes. She was left a little shaken, and wondering what had just happened.

"Most interesting and unexpected." Xehanort said as he looked at Jessica with a very happy look. "It would seem that your unborn child has a power that is unknown to even me. Perhaps I will have to take the child after it's born and see what it will be capable of. Of course I then would have to do away with you dear Jessica, and take the power you protect for myself."

Seeing his future child just saving the love of his life from with in her womb, Terra would not let such a threat to them both go unchallenged. As Terra fought Xehanort, Jessica could feel the darkness growing with in him but even then it was slow. She tried to shack off the dizziness, to stand and help the man she had come to love and care for so much, but she found she couldn't. With the knowledge from her doctorates studies she knew the signs of a concussion and with the Light Shard power protecting their unborn child, she could not heal herself. All she could do was watch as Terra and Xehanort clashed, Terra the younger of the two having more agility but Xehanort made up for it with his vast years of experience. In the end Terra over powered Xehanort and brought him to his knees, leaving him gasping for breath. Terra walked forward to end it when there was a pillar of light from down below and behind Terra.

Xehanort was glad to see it. "There you see? The X-Blade has been forged!" he said excitedly as he was able to get back to his feet.

"Ven!" both Terra and Jessica shouted, Terra running towards her, thinking he would grab her then they would go down together and help Ven.

Fate it seemed had other plans as Xehanort took the tip of his own keyblade and raised it to his chest. "And now Terra it is time for the finale union." Jessica watched as Xehanort drove his own keybalde into his chest, realising his heart from his body.

"What?" Terra turned in shock to stare.

"At last our moment is here." Xehanort said happily as he watched his own heart float up away from him, his keyblade disappearing. "Out with the old, and brittle vessel, in with a younger, stronger new one. I swore I would survive and be there to see what awaited me beyond the keyblade war. And now it will be your darkness that shell be the ark that sustains me!"

"TERRA! RUN!" Jessica shouted as the tainted light of Xehanort's heart went flying right towards her love and friend. Terra didn't run but he activated his armor in an attempt to stop Xehanorts plans. Jessica held her breath as Terra's armored body took the hit, a cloud of darkness surrounding him, hoping beyond hope that Terra was ok. He didn't move for a moment but when he did he removed his armor. "Terra? Is it you?" she asked hopeful.

His back was to her as the last piece of armor, his helmet, hit the ground, his once brown hair now white, as he stood very still. Then he spoke, the voice Jessica heard was not the one she knew. "This heart belongs again to darkness." Fear filled her as she realized the truth. "All worlds begin in darkness and all so end, the heart is no different. Darkness sprouts with in it- it grows, consumes it, such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness from whence it came. And you Keeper of Light, you and your child, are no different."

It was then that he turned and Jessica gasped when she saw Xehanort's yellow eyes, instead of Terra's deep blue, were looked down on her. "Terra, no." she muttered as Xehanort summoned his keyblade and walked towards her, his intent unknown and she found that she was too full of fear to move. Seeing a menacing look on Terra's face, even when she knew it wasn't him anymore, scared her to the core. So focused Xehanort and Jessica were on each other that neither of them noticed Terra's discarded armor come together. It was only when a golden barrier was formed around them that they took notice of it, as it knelt, grasping Earthshaker.

"What?" Xehanort asked in shock. Jessica was confused as to what was going on but Xehanort seemed to understand as he growled at the suet of armor. "Your body submits, your heart is succumbs- so why dose your mind resist?!"

It was those words that caused Jessica to understand what was happening as tears filled her eyes and she watched the armor, that had come to life from Terra's will alone, stood up and took up Earthshacker, ready to fight. "Terra." She sobbed as her tears fell both from sadness and hope that he may still be saved.

Hearing her Xehanort glared down at her in distain. "You must be the reason why. Dam you and your child both!" he shouted as he went in to strike her down. With a speed Jessica had never seen him use before Terra's armor darted in, grabbed Jessica and carried her a safe distance away. Using Earthshaker Terra cast a cure on her, removing the pain and dizziness from her head, all well holding her tight against his armored shell. Not saying a word he let her go and pointed to a hole that was slowly forming in the barrier behind him.

Jessica understood his silent order to go but she shook her head no. "Terra I can't leave you like this. Let me stay and together we-" he didn't let her finish as he activated her own armor before picking her up and tossing her through the hole, which closed behind her the moment she was clear. It was only through her own quickness that Jessica was able to summon her keyblade and her own glider before nearing the ground. She flew back up as quickly as she could, to see Xehanort and Terra's possessed armor fighting. Seeming to feel her gaze, Terra blasted Xehanort back before he turned to look up at her, he pointed once again, this time in the direction of Aqua and Ven. Once again she understood and with a finale nodded to him she took off as fast as she could towards her two remaining friends.

"You may have saved her from my wrath but you can't from what Ventus has become." Xehanort informed Terra's possessed armor as he turned back to him. If Terra could have talked then he would have I formed Xehanort that out of the 3 of them, when it came to Ven, there was no one closer to him and knew him better then Jessica.

-o0o-

Aqua almost couldn't believe it, Ven had fought Vanitas and had won but know he had joined Vanitas's heart, making the X-Blade and succumbing to the darkness. If only she hadn't been distracted by that man with the eye patch and one golden eye. She would have seen Vanitas coming in time, had fought and defeated him herself. Now here she and Mickey were fighting against their young friend who now wield a hug sword. Aqua had to admit if was beautiful in its own strange way but it was currently being used to try and take her life made her quickly discard that thought. Dark Ventus knocked her and Mickey back with a simply wind made by sweeping the X-Blade. Aqua's back hit a rock wall, knocking the wind out of her, well she slide down to its base trying to get her breath back. She looked up and saw Dark Ventus approaching her, evil grin on his face.

"What's wrong? Giving up already?" he asked with glee well Aqua was still trying to get her breath back so she didn't respond. Suddenly they all heard a familure sound of a keyblade glider and they all turned to see Jessica incoming. She jumped off her glider and right into Dark Ven knocking him away from Aqua and Mickey.

"Ven, come back to your séances, before I make you!" Jessica shouted at him as she took her helmet off and caught her keybalde as it came back to her after changing back. They could all see that her eyes were red and the tear stains that ran down her face.

Dark Ventus laughed at seeing the distraught look on her face. "Why it looks like the strong Keeper of Light is retching her limit. I wonder why? By the way how's Terra, the future proud papa?"

"SHUT UP!" Jessica screamed as she charged at him.

Aqua had never seen Jessica so up set before but she knew that the two of them needed to end this, together. She looked down at her charm that was clenched in her left hand. "Terra, Ven, lend me strength." She begged and received a surprise as the charm flashed, as her keyblade Rainfell glowed, well energy filled her. With new conviction Aqua charged in as Dark Ventus as he pushed Jessica back with a strike she parried.

He turned and saw Aqua coming, a smirk on his face again as he moved to intercept her glowing blade. "You're just wasting your energy." He said as their keyblade clashed. He continued to smile as he tried to over power Aqua but with a shout she pushed back as Jessica showed up adding her keyblade and strength. Their combined effort caused the X-Blade to fracture and its energy to spike. "What?!" he said in surprise which was all the opening Jessica needed as the Light Shard and she once again felt her little one's future strength surfaced. Aqua and Dark Ventus watch as light filled Jessica's eyes as she focused and then channelled the energy into Ven.

The force of the power sent him flying, well the breaking X-Blade floated up above their heads its energy going haywire. Both Jessica and Aqua shield their eyes (Jessica's having gone back to green) from the light and avoiding the bolts of energy. They were both looking at Ven, who was laying on the ground and saw as the darkness left him and he returned to his old self. As the energy began to surge and cause a shockwave that set all of them flying, thankfully both girls were able to grab on to Ven before they were all lost in the explosion.

Back up on the mountain Terra's armor had defeated Xehanort and after placing Earthshaker point first into the ground, he knelt. He saw the shockwave and knew that his friends were gone but alive and as his thought lingered on them he had only one thought. "Aqua, Jessica, Ven- one day I will set this right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After the explosion that had sent them all flying had died down, Mickey went in search of his new friends and it thankfully wasn't hard to find them. They were floating together each of the girls hold one of Ven's hands in one of their own, Aqua left, Jessica right. Seeing that they were not moving Mickey grabbed Aqua's available hand and using the Star Shard, he took them all to Master Yin Sid's Tower.

Aqua was the first of the three of them to wake, a bit surprised to see that there were not in the Keyblade Graveyard anymore. "Where am I?" she asked as she sat up. She then spotted not only Mickey's relived face but Master Yin Sid's as well.

"Aqua you lost conciseness. Fortunately Mickey found you, Jessica and Ventus drifting in the lanes-between and brought you back to me to receive proper care." Master Yin Sid explained bring Aqua attention to her two still sleeping friends. "I am sorry but there was no sign of Terra."

"I see." Aqua said sadly as she retched out to Jessica, who was next to her, placing a tender hand on the other girl's stomach, wondering if the baby was alright.

Seeming to understanding what she was worried about Master Yin Sid said. "There is no need to worry about Jessica and the little one she carries as I have checked them both and found that they will be just fine." He assured her with a smile.

Aqua returned it as she turned her attention to Ven, going to his side and tried to shack him awake but he didn't so much as stir. "Ven. Ventus!" she called his name softly, and it was this that Jessica woke to, with a groan escaping her.

"The boy's heart is sleeping." Yin Sid informed them causing Jessica to gasp as she swiftly move to Ven's side and called on the Light Shard to check. It didn't take her long to confirm what he said was true, and her head fell in sadness.

"When will he wake?" Aqua asked as she placed a comforting hand on Jessica's shoulder.

"I could not say." Master Yin Sid confessed as he turned in moved to sit in his chair. "It is almost as though his heart has left. Should it return he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may very well sleep like this for all eternity."

"No." Aqua said sadly as she and Jessica locked eyes. Aqua could see a deep sadness in her remaining friend's eyes but it was not because of Ventus's condition. There was also conviction in Jessica's eyes and it was that emotion that Aqua knew that both girls were thinking the same thing. "We'll keep him safe, until he wakes. Forever if we have to." She informed Master Yin Sid and Mickey, well Jessica nodded.

"I will tell you what your friend needs right now." Yin Sid informed them. "It is not protection. He needs you two to believe. You see Ventus's heart hangs in the balance, it sleeps a place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive, that means that he will be looking for a friend. One who believes in him, to show him the way home. Just as long as you both love him, then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes. He can fallow that love back to where he belongs. The realm of light."

"Ah, don't you worry Aqua, Jessica, I'll believe in Ven too." Mickey informed both if them happily. "Gosh, he's been as good a friend to me as anyone and if both of you and me believe in him with all our hearts, then he'll have three lights to fallow instead of just one."

"I think we better make that 4." Jessica said a she laid a hand on her stomach with a soft smile. "If he still asleep when I bring this little one into the world I'll be sure to tell he or she all about him."

That along with Mickey's kind words cheered up Aqua greatly, which helped Jessica as well. "5 lights, Terra." Aqua was confused as Jessica's smile disappeared.

"But Terra's gone, maybe for good." Mickey said sad.

Aqua disagreed as she shook her head. "I think- I know how to find him." She told him as she pulled out her blue wayfinder well retching out to grasp Jessica's hand, hoping to comfort her. After that Aqua and Jessica decided they would take Ven a safe place to hid and recover, though they were not sure where that would be. Jessica help put Ven on Aqua's back as she refused to let Jessica carry him and as they disgusted their options of places to take him. Just then something surprising happened. Ven's hand raised up, his keyblade, Wayward Wind, appeared in his hand and he opened a gate. Both girls smiled as they walked through the gate and soon found themselves arriving in their home, The Land of Departure, or at least what was left of it.

The castle was in ruins, well dark clouds filled all of the skies above them as they walked towards the steps to the main doors. It was there that they found Master Eraqus's keyblade abandoned on the ground, making both girls hearts sink lower than before as Jessica picked it up at Aqua's request. Jessica fallowed Aqua to the main audience room where Aqua planned to leave Ven, though Jessica wasn't sure what Aqua was planning. Jessica left Master Eraqus's keyblade against the wall, telling Aqua she was going to see if she could recover somethings from her room and asked if she wanted Jessica to grab anything.

When Jessica arrived in her room she was sad to see it in disarray, that the once clean and organized room was now a mess. It took some digging but she soon located a small pack she had and put only a few selected items in it. A photo album she had made, her camera that Ven had somehow found and given to her and a few keepsakes she had been given over the past two years. As she was about to leave, closing the pack, she spotted one of Terra's shirt that had been discarded in her room one night lying on the floor in front of her book case. Picking it up she brought it up to her face, right away she could smell Terra on the fabric and she took in an unsteady breath to steady her nerves. To break down and cry now when Aqua was waiting for her to get back would not help to protect Ven.

Once she was calmer she left her room, putting Terra's shirt in her pack and headed towards the main room. Aqua smiled as Jessica joined her before she proceeded to lock the land away, and hid Ven until she came back to unlock it. Jessica looked around in awe at the change that the room had taken and she wondered what the outside now looked like. Then Aqua and Jessica approached the seat where they had placed Ven. "I know it's a lonely place but you'll be safe. Terra, Jessica and I will be back to wake you up before you know it." Jessica was only just able to keep the grim look off her face as she doubted after this she would be seeing any of them again. Aqua scuffed up his hair affectional making both her and Jessica smile, well Jessica placed a small kiss on his forehead in good bye. They left soon after and was when they made it outside the castle that Jessica stopped Aqua. "Jess, what's wrong?"

Jessica sighed as she closed her eyes, trying not to cry as she really didn't want to do what she had to do next. "Aqua- I can't go with you- I can't go after Terra. Xehanort- removed his own heart from his body and put it in Terra." Jessica proceeded to tell Aqua all that had happened in the fight with Terra and had lead to their friend's fall to darkness. "I couldn't stop him and Xehanort would have either taken me and the baby or killed us both if Terra- some how Terra's mind has taken control of his armor, he saved me and sent me to help you and Mickey save Ven"

Jessica was crying again, thankfully Aqua was holding her and was also crying but not nearly as hard, later they both blamed Jessica's hormones. "Jessica, thank you for telling me and I agree that you shouldn't come. As of right now your top priority is taking care of the new life inside of you. It's clear that yours and Terra's child will be a strong beacon of light in the future."

"I know." Jessica agreed as they finally let go of each other. "If- no when you get our friends back come find us, in my world, go to my uncle's home and I will be sure that he will know where we are. Don't worry about him telling the Xehanort or anyone he sends to find us. My uncle was keeper before me and he still has a few tricks up his sleeves."

Aqua nodded, a relived smile on her face. "I will, as soon as I save Terra and Ven wakes, well come find you and the little one." She fought to keep from crying further as she gave Jessica one last hug before they finally parted ways. As Aqua left to locate Terra, Jessica pulled out the pouch that held the Star Shard and let it fall into her open palm. The moment she grasped it, it flashed and took her way from her two year home, and back to her old one and the life she had left behind.

-o0o-

Jessica landed outside the entrance to the tomb of who she now knew was her ancestor Quill and that Starlight to the Rising Sun was once his keyblade. Turning to face the tomb she summoned her keyblade and held it up. "I know I said I would bring it back but something tells me that if I did put it back, you'd rise from the grave and kick my ass." She told Quill as she bowed to the entrance before she used her keyblade to seal the entrance.

The walk back to her uncle's home for Jessica seemed like she was walking into the past as she saw the garden where her family were all still gathered. Just up to their same old crap, without a care in the world, it made her sick, so she walked over to a side entrance out of sight of the gathering. She went up to the room she was staying in and after a shower she had just finish changing when there was a knock on her door. Jessica sighed. "Go away mother. I'm not feeling well so I'm just going to take a nap and see if the helps."

Uncle George poked his head in, a frowned at her as he saw that she did indeed look pale but he also saw the deep sadness in her eyes. "What's happened Bright Light? Why is your heart so full of sadness?" he asked as he walked in to the room and wrapped her up in a hug. His presence, though calming broke the dam that was holding back her despair and she broke down. She cried long and hard as George held her, rubbing her back in a soothing manner, till she fell asleep. When she woke a few hours later it was dark outside and her Uncle was sitting in an arm chair reading a book. "How much trouble am I in with my mother and the rest of the family?" Jessica asked as she tried but failed to sit up as the events in the Keybalde Graveyard had finally caught up with her.

"No more so then usual." He informed her as helped to prop her up and then placed a plate with a simple ham sandwich in her lap. "Well you eat that tell me everything and don't you dare leave anything out lass."

Jessica did tell him everything and was not surprised to see that he believed every word of it, though he was over the moon when she not only summoned her keyblade, she let him hold it. With the situation being what it was Uncle George took all of her cloths and other things that were not easily recognizable from their world and placed it all in a trunk. Jessica was reluctant to let him let him pack away Terra's shirt, and her photo album of time with her friends but she knew that what he was doing was to protect both her child and the family secret.

Jessica was able to cut her trip short with the rest of her family, happily ignoring her mother's protests as she got in the taxi that would take her to the airport. Jessica was thoughtful on the flight, in those hours she came to a decision and she so hoped that her boyfriend Ben would not only be forgiving but able to believe all that she was going to tell him.

**10 Years Later**

Jessica ended up giving birth to a beautiful girl that Ben and her named Alexandria Maria Smith, as before she was born, Jessica and Ben had married. When she had told Ben everything, showing him her keybalde, the Light Shard etc. he had agreed to her plan. Deep down Jessica still loved Ben, she had the whole time she had been with Terra, which Terra had understood. Thankfully as Ben had a son of his own from his first marriage, which had ended when his high school sweet heart had run out on them. Jackson did not know that his "half-sister" really wasn't, as they never told him the truth, even Alex, as she preferred to be called didn't know.

Despite this Jessica still did tell both of her children about her friends, though leaving out keyblades, magic and journeys to other worlds. They both loved to hear the stories of Terra, Aqua and Ventus, along with their Master Eraqus, asking to hear their favorites when ever they could. In fact well they were on a holiday in a cabin that was owned by a friend of Ben's, Jessica was retelling the story of the time that Terra was subjected to a prank that Jessica had helped Ven pull on the older boy. "When Terra stormed into the dinning room the next morning, his always styled brown hair puffed out and around his head, even Master Eraqus broke out laughing at the sight."

Both Alex and Jack laughed, simply imagining the sight, well Jessica smiled at her girl that Terra had been so kind to give her. Alex was in every way was a smaller version of herself, not only by the way she acted but she also had her face. The parts that were Terra was the brown hair that Alex had tied back in braids and the bright blue eyes. There were times when Alex would show traits that were all Terra, his compassion and desire to help, that often led to her getting in over her head. "Mom you have that sad look on your face again." Alex pointed out as she looked up at her mother confused.

Jessica blinked as she coughed then tried to clear her throat before taking a drink of lemonade. "Sorry sweet heart, I got lost in a sad memory for a moment is all. Nothing to worry about." Jessica assured her as she got up from the chair she was sitting in, grabbing a soccer ball as she did with a smile. Ignoring the weariness she was feeling the last few day, thinking she was just coming down with something as she asked. "Say are you two up for a quick game before I go in to make us all some lunch?"

Everything that happened after that was a blur as she felt a pressure in her chest, there was shortness of breath, the world turned as all of her strength suddenly gave out. All she could do was watch the happy smiles on her children's face disappear as she colassped in front of them, Jack running inside to get his father well Alex knelt over her.

-o0o-

Being told that you have lung cancer and that the chances of survival are slim is almost as bad as a death sentence. Jessica tried to not let it get her down as she took each day as a blessing and did the best she could to not only take care if herself but her family as well. Ben and the kids didn't like the fact that despite being as sick as she was that Jessica tried to do everything she always did. It soon proved too much for her, so Ben made her take things slower well he took more on himself, so she could recover. It seemed to work as did the treatments she received as she began to improve but then tragedy struck. Ben and Jack, who had been out that evening for Jack's baseball game, were involved in a car accident. Jessica and Alex, who had offered to stay behind and help her mom, were told that when the semi had hit the car Jack had died on impact. Ben on the other hand had passed on the way to the hospital, the same one that Jessica had worked in until she became too sick to keep working.

After that Jessica fell into a bit of a depression but tried to be strong for Alex, but her health soon declined. In her weakened state of mind an old colleague of hers, Dick Collison took advantage of her and her dear Alex paid the price. She didn't recall the conversation where she agreed to marry Dick or that he would move in to their home but one day after a treatment he brought her home and she saw the fear in her daughter's eyes and the changes he had done around the house. Jessica tried to undo what had happened in a state of sick delirium but Dick had everything figured out. There was no way out of the abusive situation he had forced on Alex, which made Jessica die a little inside, which worsened her condition. It was when Dick forced himself on her daughter that Jessica was able to find what she needed to remove the monster from their lives. Unfortunately it proved too late to save Jessica as her body was no long reacting to treatments and she only had a short time left to live. So taking what she had on Dick, that would prove him the monster he was, and had Alex secretly mail it along with a detailed letter to her Uncle George. Little did she know that the package would soon be lost in a warehouse and not be deliver for over two years.

Jessica, filled with a bit of hope for her daughter well lying in bed one night, Alex curled up next to her, wide awake and thinking of her old friends. Wishing with all of her heart that she could see them all one last time. The Light Shard heard this and reaching not only across worlds but time its self, it took her mind to Aqua, who was also in need if help, in the realm of darkness.

-o0o-

Aqua didn't know how much time had passed since that fateful day she said good bye to Jessica and went after Terra. She had found him in Radiant Guardians, his hair white and not like himself, much like Jessica had told her. They ended up fighting, with Xehanort in the end trying to use his keybalde to remove Terra from his own body. As a gateway opened to the realm of darkness and Terra had fallen in, Aqua didn't hesitate to dive in after him. She tried to save them both at first but she quickly realized that she could only save one of them. So she chose to fall into the darkness and save Terra, silently promising Ven that one day she would return to wake him up.

Aqua fought the dark beings in the realm she was stuck in, time passing with her being unaware of how long until she came across worlds that she was once traveled in the realm of light. She also started to see phantoms of her friends, everywhere she went in these fallen worlds. Aqua tried time and again to talk to her friends, longing to be with ones she cared so much for, but it was only after she defeated a group of dark beings, and found them again that she finally talked to two of them.

"Terra, Ven, Jessica!" Aqua called out as she saw her three friends up a head, their backs turned to her, until Jessica and Terra turned when she called out this time.

"Aqua- your-" Terra started to say but words failed him.

Aqua was surprised. "Terra- you spoke?"

"Terra- Aqua-where are we?" Jessica asked as she looked around confused.

"Jessica, you too?" Aqua asked surprised further but over joyed to hear their voices once again.

Terra looked equally surprised as he asked. "You can see me?"

"Of course I see Ven and Jessica too."

"Ven- he's here too?" Terra looked around, searching for Ven, who to Aqua and Jessica perceptions, he was standing right next to the tall brunette.

"Terra, what's wrong? Don't you see him?" Aqua asked greatly confused.

"Where are we?" Jessica askes again, worried.

"A world the darkness has consumed, its Enchanted Dominion." Aqua sadly informed both of her friends.

"Consumed?" Terra asked, still confused. Aqua began to doubt that it was indeed Jessica and Terra that she was talking too. Terra just seemed confused and Jessica looked too sickly to be her friend. Terra was able to assure her that it was him, before saying that she was seeing him as she remembered him. Jessica didn't know how to convince her so she decided to stayed silent and enjoy being with her friends, one last time. "The real me is lost in shadow." Terra sadly informed both girls.

"Then you're here, trapped in the realm of darkness?" Aqua asked fearing that she had failed to save him.

Terra shock his head. "No, my heart has ties to the dark. That must be way we can talk but I can't see anything Aqua. If you say Ven is there, then he's like me, an illusion created by your heart."

The two girls looked at each other, Jessica shrugged, an idea in her head of how she was there but not sure either. "I understand. Then you and Ven are safe in the outside world?" Aqua asked.

"I think."

"That's good." Aqua said truly glade and over looking his uncertainty as she turned to Jessica. "And you Jess, how are you and the baby doing?"

Terra gasped as he turned, only now remembering she had been pregnant with his child all those years ago. Jessica smiled, which took away the sickly look her face had as she said fondly. "Well it's been 10 years here, so shes not much of a baby any more but-" she hesitated, closing her eyes as tears threatened to fall. "I have to face the facts. Terra, Aqua, I'm dying."

"WHAT?!" both of her friends shouted in shock.

"Its lung cancer and the treatments are no longer helping. I don't know how much longer I'll have but I'm happy that I got to see both of you again one last time. But Terra if your heart has ties to the darkness dose that mean-"

"Don't worry about me." Terra said cutting her off as he moved away from both of them, but then he turned back to them both, determination on his face. "Aqua, Xehanort is trying to locate Ven. You and our daughter as well Jessica."

Both girls exchanged knowing smirks. "He'll never find him, we hid Ven well. I think the reason he's not talking to me here is because he still there sleeping." Aqua explained as the two looked at his silent phantom fondly but the moment was ruined as Jessica noticed that Terra was holding his head, his hair turning white, clearly in distress, well darkness started to come from him.

"No- I can't control-" Terra said as he lost the battle and Xehanort looked up at Jessica's fear filled ones as he asked. "This place- is it the chamber of waking?"

"Yes, but-"

"Aqua don't." Jessica said standing between her and Terra. "He's not Terra anymore."

"Who are you, really?" asked Aqua as she stood ready, a hand on Jessica's shoulder, shocked to find her friend trembling.

Xehanort smiled smugly. "You don't know? My name-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Terra, the real one formed behind his dark counterpart and grabbed him. "Jessica, Aqua! Get back!"

Terra!" both girls shouted.

"I messed up. Xehanort is part of me." Terra told them as he and Xehanort struggled. "Now he's using me- so you'll tell him where you both hid Ven."

"Silence!" Xehanort snapped as he fought Terra's hold on him.

The girls could only stand and watch as the two men struggled against each other, Terra still taking. "I won't give in. Aqua- you have to-"

Terra was cut off as Xehanort grabbed his face and lifted him up. "Still you struggle." He growled.

"Terra, remember what our child said? Fight the darkness!" Jessica shouted hoping to lend him strength. Just then a hug dweller of darkness appeared behind the three, grabbing Ven. Thinking fast and with what little energy she had Jessica made herself into light and wrapped around Aqua before the creature grabbed her. Despite Jessica's effort to protect her, Aqua still felt the creature squeeze, as she looked at Ven, wishing he would say or do anything. Looking back at Terra as he continued to struggle against Xehanort Aqua watched as he was able to find the strength he needed, right then and there. "That is ENOUGH!" he shouted as light and gold chains shoat out of him and wrapped around Xehanort as Aqua's eyes grew heavy and closed.

She felt herself drifting or was it sinking like if she was in water as Jessica's weak voice filled her ears. "I'm sorry Aqua. I'm done but I'm glade I got to see you and Terra one last time. Listen I'm going to use what strength I have left to not only to pass on the power of the keyblade to my daughter but the Light Shard to her as well. She will become the new Keeper of Light but she will not know it as I do not have time to explain it to her. Please find her and teach her the ways of the keyblade and of the light. You, Ven and Terra." With that Aqua felt the light that was her dear friend Jessica leave her for the last time and she felt her heart ache.

-o0o-

Jessica woke back in her bed with a jerk and a cough that left her breathless, waking Alex in the process. "Mom are you ok?" Alex asked sounding half asleep.

Jessica nodded as she tried to gain her breath back, well retching up and undoing the hidden clasp behind the Light Shard, took it from around her neck and proceeded to secure it around her daughter's neck. Once she found she could talk again Jessica said. "Take this, a stone of pure light and goodness, protect it from those who would use its power for evil and darkness."

Alex looked at her mother shocked, for as long as she could remember she had never seen her mother take this neckless off. "Mom, what are you doing?" she asked as tears filled her eyes.

Jessica didn't answer as she summoned Starlight of the Rising Sun and offered her wide eyes daughter its hilt. "In your hand take this key, so long as you have the makings then through this simple act of taking, its welder you shell one day be. And you find me dear daughter." Jessica resisted as Alex tenderly took the keyblade's hilt in her hand well she looked the blade over in wonder. After a moment it vanished and Jessica was fighting to breathe as she pulled Alex against her, holding her one more time. "My dear one, I am so sorry for the mess I am leaving you with, I think your father would be furious at me if he learned that I had let it happen if the first place."

Alex shook her head as she cried. "No he wouldn't."

Jessica smiled as she gave her one last squeeze. "Alex, I want you to remember something, its important. Outside this tiny world, is a much bigger one, and you have people out there that love you with all of their hearts. One day you will find each other, that I can promise you my dear child. When they do never let them go." Then with one last breath Jessica took her wayfinder, the one Aqua had given her so long ago and wrapped Alex's hand around it. Alex then felt her mother slip away from her, gone forever. Alex cried as she hugged her mother's body, wishing she would come back.

-o0o-

In the days that fallowed after her mother's death, Alex was nothing but a shell of herself as Dick's treatment towards her went unhindered. On the day of Jessica's funeral Alex stood next to Dick, who had an iron grip on her shoulder, as he pretended to be a man locked in grief over the lost of his wife. Alex was the only one who knew the truth of the monster that was her step-father. What she didn't know was that her real father was still out there fighting to free himself from darkness, to return not only to his friends but to her. Or that night when she cried herself to sleep, the Light Shard that now rested around her neck, would hear her heart's deepest wish and grant it. That it would take her mind well she slept across the worlds to a white hair boy, who lived on an island and become her closet friend.

The End… For Now

**A/N: Now I know that some of you may not have enjoyed this story but I enjoyed writing every minuet of it. In fact up in till I wrote the last word this story has consumed me, my thoughts at all times of the day and night, a bit anyway. So please tell me what you think and don't hesitate to read my other stories that coincide with this one. I admit that they are not yet posted as they are still in the works but The Keeper of Light (Power Rangers) and Kingdom Hearts: Return of Starlight of the Rising Sun (Power Rangers/ Kingdom Hearts crossover), will be up in the near future.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So after much thought and consideration I have decided to continue this story, mainly because I started writing this bit and had no idea how I was going to post it. It just seemed to make since to me to do it this way. So here goes and I'm sorry I dose mean that this story officially just became a crossover. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Power Rangers, just a big fan of both.**

-o0o-

The first time she meet him was the night after her mother's funeral.

It was an emotionally draining day as Alexandria or Alex (as she preferred to be call by her friends, when she had friends) and she had just gone to bed. It was one of the rare days that her step-father Dick Colson didn't hit her or abuse her in anyway. He had seemed truly sad during the service as they had said good bye to Alex's mother Jessica and was placed in the ground with her father Ben and older brother Jack. But like always the moment they had come home Dick had let the façade fall and had told Alex that if she wished to avoid punishment she would go to her room and stay there for the rest of the day. This was a blessing as she didn't want to deal with him, eat or do anything, as she felt numb all over in her sadness.

Like most nights Alex cried herself to sleep, where horrible and terrible nightmares waited, where she could not escape her step-father. This night however things were different as she fell into dream land. The Light Shard, the milky white crystal that was the pendent of her neckless that her mother had given her, the very thing that made her The Keeper of Light (though she didn't know it yet), it heard the plea of her heart. With the light and powers that were connected and intertwined within the Light Shard, it lead her to one who could be her friend.

Alex didn't know this at first as she had wrapped her arms around her legs, her face buried into her knees as she cried. She didn't see that she was not in the darkness of a nightmare but on the sandy shore of a beach. She didn't see the beautiful sunset that was before her, or hear the sounds of the gentle waves near her feet. There was only her sadness at losing of her mother and her step- father's cruelty, with no end in sight. Alex was so focused on the darkness and negativity in her life that she didn't see the paradise that surrounded her.

Or that she wasn't alone.

"Why are you crying?" Alex jumped and turned up to look at the owner of the voice, fear fulling her. She looked up at a boy who looked about her height, perhaps a bit taller, with short but spiky moon silver hair. His aquamarine eyes studied her in confusion but also concern. Alex looked up at him with a bit of uncertainty as Dick had scared off all of her friends and any kids that wanted to do anything with her. If the boy noticed her fear he didn't show it as he sat down next to her and smiled. "Are you new to Destiny Islands?"

Alex frowned at him. "Destiny Islands? I live in North Dakota." It was only then she took notice of her surroundings and Alex's felt her jaw drop in the beauty before her. "But- how?"

"Where's North Dakota? I've never heard of it, is it another world?" the boy asked hopefully now as he looked at her.

"Another world?" Alex asked confused even more. "Who are you?"

"I'm Riku and this is my home. Well not this island actually as my house in on the main one across the water. This is the one my friends and I come to play, well when we're not in school that is. What's your name?" he asked.

"Alexandria Smith, but call me Alex." she answered giving him the first smile she had in a very long time.

-o0o-

Alex saw Riku a lot after that first meeting, which was a welcome relief from her nightmares, both awake and a sleep. They talked most of the time, learning about each other as they sat in what they came to call their dream scape. It wasn't always the island they would meet up, sometimes it was one of their schools, Riku's house or a park Alex frequented. Alex was surprised that Riku was so mature for being 2 years older then her 11 years but it was something she appreciated greatly about him. As Alex told him of the daily life she faced from Dick, Riku was horrified and angry by what she shared with him. It had him wishing more than once that they were in the same world, because then he could tell his dad or member of law enforcement and get her away from the man. It broke his heart some nights when Alex had had a very bad day at Dick's hands, or in his bed, and all she could do was cling to Riku and cry.

Riku tried to think of a way to help his new friend, despite being in a different world and seeming beyond his influence, save in their joined dreams. He did take his dilemma to his dad but when he explained that Alex was a girl he dreamed about every night that was abused, his dad brushed it aside, saying she didn't really exists. Frustrated by not getting the guidance he needed Riku threw rocks in the ocean that evening on the play island. His best friend Sora, who was the same age as Alex, watched him worried for his best friend. "Riku what is it that has you so upset today?"

Riku sighed as he let his shoulders slouch in defeat and leaned against the Paopu tree. "If I told you, I don't think you would believe me. My dad sure didn't"

"Now Riku, how do you know that for sure unless you tell us?" Kairi asked as she joined them, a smile on her face. Seeing her smile put him at ease and let him put his frustrations aside as he told them about Alex. He still feared that they wouldn't believe him but the wide eyed looks on their faces put that fear aside. "That's horrible." Kairi said once he was done.

"But if shes in another world and is talking to you in your dreams there has to be a way to get to her world. Well- when you're awake." Sora said thoughtfully and wisely for once.

"If there is she and I don't know it." Riku said letting his frustration show once again as he threw some more rocks. Than an idea came to hum as he looked at Kairi. "Wait, Kairi you came from another world right?"

"You already know that Riku." Kairi pointed out with a frown.

"Hear me out. Maybe if we can go to where you came from they might have a way to get to other worlds, we use it and go help Alex." He said hopefully and it was with that thought in mind that they started to build the raft. Riku felt good that night as he went to bed and was soon pulled into their dream scape, he was excited to tell Alex about their plans to find away to other worlds. He was a bit surprised to see the smile and relaxed look on Alex's face as she sat on a swing in the playground. "Alex, has something happened?" he asked as he sat on the swing next to hers, hopeful that an adult in her world had realised what was happening to his friend and saved her.

"You could say that Riku, though I don't know how your going to feel about it." Alex said as she looked up at the sky, her smile growing. "I ran away from home, not that it much of a home anymore."

Riku stared at her in awe. "Alex that's great but what are you going to do about food and what not? Are you in a safe place right now in your world?" he was now more worried about her safety then before when she was living with that monster. They at least knew what to expect day to day.

"Don't worry Riku, I'm in a hammock up in a tree in a thicket not to far from a less used highway. No animal or human will bother me tonight." Alex assured him, her smile growing bigger by the minuet. He was finding it infectious as he also began to smile. Though the situation wasn't ideal or very safe but Riku could see that she was a lot happier, which made him happy. From their previous discussions he knew that the "country" she lived in was very large, so perhaps her chances were good. Every night after that they talked about how she could survive on her own and stay out of Dick's clutches. She did have some close calls with police, other homeless or just people who saw her as a push over but she always managed to get away.

Then after Alex had been on the road, travelling across the US for almost a year and was now 12 years old, her world gained superheroes' and a dangerous enemy. Riku wasn't sure what to think of the Power Rangers or of the space witch Rita Rapulsa, with her army of monsters. He found it all farfetched, especially since the attacks were all mostly contained in one city, Angel Grove. Soon though he had an idea that made not only Alex and him smile, but Sora and Kairi when he shared it with them. Riku suggested to Alex to head to Angel Grove, as he figured that Dick wouldn't think to look for in a place constantly over run by monster attacks. Alex agreed with gusto as she wanted to see the rangers in action, well at the same time wanting to see about restarting her own martial arts training. Alex then of course had to explain what that was to the poor islander boy and even started to teach him the basics of what she remembered from her own training.

Alex soon told Riku that she had arrived in Angel Grove and they gained a new location in their dream scape. It was the city it's self and Riku was in awe of it as Alex showed him around what she had seen so far. Well they explored Riku told her that the raft was slowly taking shape so it would still be some time till he, Sora and Kairi, were ready to set sail across their world's ocean. "Don't rush. I'm safe for now and its better to get the job right the first time. I would hate for you guys to be in the middle of the nowhere on water as the raft started to come apart." Alex told him making both of them laugh at the thought.

It was a month later things changed for the good and the worst when they learned about Alex being the Keeper of Light and about The Light Shard. It seemed that Alex was a descendent of an ancient wizard named Quill who had bonded with the mysterious stone and was charged with protecting it and its powers. "Maybe it was this power that brought us together when you needed a friend the most." Riku hypothesized when she told him all this. They were siting on swings of the park that their dream scape had taken shape as that time.

Alex thought this over as she played with her neckless, where the stone was set in gold, looking like a normal piece of jewelry. "You know I think your right and I'm glade it did." Alex said as she bumped him playfully. It wad about then that Alex told him about the new friends she had made as well, and it surprised Riku that she was willing to trust them. Though Riku did like what she told him about this Jason Lee Scott and his 5 friends. Despite being older then Alex, it seemed to Riku that they truly wished to help her as did Jason's parents, James and Janet Scott. It made him smile to know that she was finally and truly safe back in her world. "Are you guys still going to try and come find me once you learn how to traveled to different worlds?" she suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Riku asked her confused, noting the small frown and worry on her face.

"Well I'm safe now, Dick doesn't know where I am and Jason along with the others have promised to keep me safe. I'll understand if you didn't want to or feel obligated to come see me." Alex said as she looked down at the sand under her feet, gently kicking it with her foot.

"Alex look at me." Riku told her as he retched out and took her chine in his hand, gently turning her face till her eyes locked on his. "I made you a promise and I know Sora and Kairi will agree, that we would find away to your world. To finally meet you and keep you safe from Dick forever. You finding people you can trust and are allowing to help doesn't change that, and no matter what I am going to keep that promise to you." This put a smile on Alex's face as unshed tears filled her eyes. It wasn't too long after that the two of them parted for the night as Riku felt himself waking up back in his room. He couldn't help the smile that was present on his face that day as he went to school and later to the play island. Both Sora and Kairi were happy to hear the good news about Alex's new friends as they worked on the raft that evening.

-o0o-

Months passed for the two friends, the raft was taking shape and Alex was become excited at the idea of truly meeting not only Riku but his two close friends. Though much had happened back in Alex's life in that time, most of it good. Dick had eventually found her but not before her great Uncle George Macleod's hired a power couple ( a husband and wife, one being a detective, the other a lawyer) had found her first. It turned out that before her death, Alex's mom Jessica had gathered evidence that not only proved Dick was a monster but it also her last will and testament. Jessica had secretly mailed it to Scotland but it had been lost in a warehouse for the past few years. It wasn't actually deliver to its final destination till nearly two years later to George. With Dick now behind bars and no longer having any claim to Alex it had left the door open for James and Janet Scott to officially adopt her. Great Uncle George had felt it was for the best that Alex stay with the new family she made for herself, so long as she didn't forget her old one. Riku couldn't be happier for her as he had gained much respect for Alex's now older brother and his friends who had help Alex become the strong person she now was.

Alex and Riku by this point had also become very close as she told him everything (as far as he knew anyway) as did he. They still did end up training some nights as Alex taught him everything that Jason and Tommy Oliver taught her martial art wise. She had given up trying to teach him the gymnastic moves that Kimberly taught her as Riku just kept hurting himself when he tried. Then not long after Alex turned 13, just as the raff was finished and he, Sora and Kairi were going to leave the next day, tragedy struck. "The Destiny Islands are gone?" Alex asked in shock and horror as she and Riku sat on the beach of the island that now it seemed to only exist in their dream scape. "What happened Riku?"

"I'm not really sure how to explain it but there was a storm, and there was darkness everywhere." Riku told her with a far off look, a frown of confusion on his face. "I… didn't feel like myself, like there was someone whispering in my ear, telling me what to say and do. To give into the darkness. I saw Sora before I left the island, the worry on his face, mixed with fear, I-"

"Hey its ok, you don't have to tell me all of it right now, well the wound is still fresh." Alex said well putting a comforting arm around his shoulder, and leaning against him. "So with your home gone, where are you now? Some place safe I hope."

"Yeah, safe enough." Riku said as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. "I must have passed out during the trip as I woke up in the strangest place. It's a castle that's is in the middle of a water fall called Hollow Bastion and a women by the name of Maleficent has kindly taken me in."

The name alone sent shivers down Alex's spine. "What is this women like?" she asked carefully, hoping to keep her voice even and void of emotion that could give away what she was feeling. As Riku described the witch to her Alex knew that her feelings were justified but she didn't get a chance to share her concerns as she felt herself waking up. "Be careful Riku." Was all she had time to say before she awoke.

-o0o-

**Riku's Pov**

I woke in the room Maleficent had kindly had given me, feeling refreshed from the sleep and lighter after talking with Alex. She always had that affect on me and it was one of her best qualities, though I have yet to get her to see it. I soon left the room and explored the castle a bit more now that I had more time then I did when I arrived the day before. I don't know how long I had been wondering around aimlessly when Maleficent found me. "Ah so here you are Riku. I began to worry about you when I went to your room and found it empty."

"Forgive me Maleficent, I had just wanted to explore a little." I told her, fearing for a moment she would be cross with me.

"There is nothing to forgive my dear boy." She assured me as she walked forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Its only natural that a young boy such as yourself to want to explore his new surroundings. I trust you slept well."

"I did, well as good as I do seeing my friend Alex in our dream scape." I said without thinking and regretted it a half second later, and panicked a little inside.

"Dream scape? What is this you speak of?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow and a look of intrigued on her face. So with a bit of reluctance I told her not only all about our dream scape but all about Alex, her abusive step-father and about the world she lived in. I could see Maleficent was greatly interested in how Alex and I were connected but I remembered Alex's warning about keeping the Light Shard secret, so left it out. I suspected that she knew I was holding back important information but she didn't push for more than what I had already told her. So as Maleficent moved onto other topics as she lead me towards the dinning hall I felt that Alex would be safe.

**Alex's pov- a few days later**

I sighed as I got ready for school, my thoughts lingering on everything Riku had told me about his situation, and it had me worried for my long time friend. But as I came down the stairs to have some breakfast I realised I had to put all that aside as I saw Jason. He was down in the dumps, beating himself up over what was happening to Tommy. Ever since Tommy's newly restored powers started fading I had seen Jason beating himself up all over again about not getting the green candle, when he thought no one was looking. I wished there was more I could do but the power of the Light Shard had stopped working to strengthening Tommy's waning powers. It didn't make me feel better that Tommy had asked me to stop when Zordon had told him of the stress I was putting on myself by pushing my connection to grid and the shard. I just wished that the Phoenix Power Coin would activate already so I could help that way but according to what Ninjor and Zordon had said I had to earn the right to morph with my assessors coin. Putting my thoughts aside as I looked around and not seeing Janet nearby (James was already at work) I walked over and wrapped my arms around Jason's neck. "Moring Jase."

He looked over his shoulder at me with a smile on his face. " Moring sis, I didn't hear you screaming in the middle of the night. No nightmares I take it?" Jason asked as he put some scrambled eggs and toast on a plate for me.

"Nope, no evil fanged version of Dick haunting my dreams but by looking at you I'd say that you were up late last night. Still having trouble sleeping, well beating yourself up about not retrieving a certain green candle for one of our friends?" I asked him as I let him go and took a seat, grabbing pepper and the honey for my breakfast.

Jason sighed as he looked away. "Leave it to you to notice that first thing in the morning. Its just every time I close my eyes lately I find myself back in the Dark Dimension fighting Goldar and not even getting close to touching the green candle. Its just so frustrating." He pushed his plate away in frustration.

I retched out and took his hand. "Jason you need to stop beating yourself up about it. There was nothing more you could have done then you already did. Even with having to make the call to leave and help the others in protecting the city against another monster attack. If only I could help more then maybe we could have dealt with the situation and left you to deal with Goldar." I told him bitterly as I retched up and ran my finger over the coin resting behind the Light Shard around my neck. It not only killed me that I couldn't morph but that I wasn't allowed to tell him and the others about my coin.

"Now hold on right there Alex." Jason said with a stern look on his face. "If there is one thing that gives me nightmares it's the thought of my little sister putting herself in unnecessary danger."

"Unnecessary- Jason I am the Keeper of Light, not a damsel in distress." I growled at him. " I am not the same person I was when you and the others started to help me and you are a big reason behind that. I am apart of the team and one day I will have to step up and fight to not only in protecting this city but everyone I care about. The sooner you except that, along with the fact that Tommy losing his power is not your fault and beyond your control, the better off you'll be."

I could see he was a bit surprised by my words as he stared at me in shock but he then frowned and looked about to say something to me in rebuttal. It was too bad for him that Janet walked in just then and told us to hurry up and eat our breakfast before we made our selves late for school. We finished eating in silence, me smiling in victory as he glared at me, both of us knowing the conversation was over well his mom was in the room.

The day progressed as it always did as I headed to junior high, taking the materials I needed for the group project I and three of my class mates were working on. We did what we could in class but as we still had a bunch more to do I called Janet to let her know I was headed to Emma's after school to work on it. That's where I was when the alert retched me about the monster attack downtown but as I went to grab my stuff and leave, Emma's dad stopped me. "No you don't young lady, your not going anywhere well there's a monster attack. Your all safer staying here and finishing your project."

"But-" He wasn't taking no for an answer, as he took my bag and steered me back to the living room and my classmates. I sighed as I reluctantly got back to work but I kept sneaking glances at my communicator, wishing it would beep and I could go help the others. It never happened but once the word of the monster attack being over I quickly excused myself as I grabbed my bag and ran out, intending to find a secluded space and contact Jason. I had just ducked into an ally, bumping into someone, and would have most likely fallen on my butt if two strong hands hadn't quickly grabbed me. "Oh man I am so sorry I should have been loo- Riku?!"

I stared at my silver hair friend in shock ad he smiled down at me, letting me go. "Hey Alex, I finally found you. I was beginning to fear that something had happened to you with all the craziness that's happening around here. Though this is perfect cover, we should go before anyone notices us or anyone misses you."

"Wait what?!" I asked in surprise as I took a step back. "We never talked about me leaving my world. In fact you should come stay here with me for awhile. I may know someone who can help you find Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure he knows about other worlds, though it wouldn't surprise me if he did."

"Now come on Alex, you can't tell me that you haven't thought about leaving this world forever with me and be free from your Step-father's wrath." Riku inquired of me as he put both his hands on my shoulders, and received a shock from the Light Shard. The illusion she had placed on herself quickly faded and a tall horned women wearing a black cloak and a staff took the place of my friends. "What trickery is this? Such a light can't be bound to a heart with even a sliver of darkness in it, which I séance in you. So there is no possible way you can be a princess of heart. Who are you girl?"

"I'm Riku's friend and I don't take kindly to anyone trying to trick me by using the form of my friend, Maleficent. Where is he?" I demanded as I took a ready stance in case she decided to attack me. "You better not have hurt him in anyway because if you have-"

"Save your threats child." She snapped cutting me off as she stood over me. "Power you may have but I very much doubt that you can harm me."

I glared at her as I called on the Light Shard, causing light to envelop me, I was gratified when I saw her cowering away from me. "I am capable of more than you know, witch. Now leave this world and you better be good to my friend because if I hear otherwise from him it will be me sneaking into your world." My words surprised me a bit as I said them but they felt like the right ones as I watched as Maleficent fled from my sight through a dark portal of some kind. Sighing in relief I let the light fade and activated the transporter on my communicator, after locking onto Jason's signal.

I was a bit surprised to find him and the others, minus Tommy gathered in Billy's garage and looking very nervous. "Um hey guys what's going on, what have I missed?" I askes as I walked over to join them.

I wasn't expecting Jason to grab me and pull me in for a bone crushing hug. "Alex, you have no idea how relieved I am to see your alright. I was beginning to fear Zedd had you and didn't tell us." It was after that he and the others explained about the day they all been having.

It seemed to have all started when Tommy and Kim, who was in the high school yard shooting hoops when they saw a see through Tommy from the future showed up. This Tommy gave them a warning before fading, leaving a great many questions then unanswered. Some time after school that day they were dealing with a new group of bullies that had transferred to their school, when the bullies were suddenly taken. Figuring Zedd was behind it they went to the command center, where Tommy was already waiting after getting bad news from the latest test about his fading powers. Soon after that Turbanshell had started attacking the city, and after a short battle which resulted in them being thrown from the thunder mega Zord. Zedd took Tommy, drain him of the last of his powers, then he took the rest of rangers to boast about not only about taking Tommy's powers but that he was soon going to destroy them. Only then would he take the 5 new bullies and make them his dark rangers and take over earth.

I was about to ask if they had heard from Tommy as he teleported in right behind them and I could tell that he was not only tired but I couldn't feel the grids energy around him any more. "Man am I glad to see you guys. I've got a lot to fill you in on." He said as he excepted a hug from Kim and me. Before he even got a chance to tell us what he needed to Alpha and Zordon were able to contact us through Billy's computer and told us that the crystal that held Tommy's powers had to be destroyed if they were to stand a chance. Tommy sadly volunteered to go as only a none ranger could only go in undetected. I had an another idea that would mean the team would be better off in the long run. "No I'll go." I said as I removes the Phoenix power coin from behind the Light Shard.

"But Alex-" Tommy started but I cut him off as I held the coin out to him, for all of them to see.

"No buts Tommy as you are better off as a ranger fighting along side the others then I could ever be. This is the Phoenix Power Coin, once used by my ancestor Quill. I have had it for months now but I was told I had to earn the right use it. I may never be worthy to use it but you Tommy, I don't know of anyone more deserving to use its power." I told him, despite the tears that threatened to fall down my face.

They were all speechless as Tommy looked between me and the coin I held out to him. "Alex I don't know what to say." He said after a few moments looking at me in surprise.

"Say you will take it and use it to protect Angel Grove where I can't." I was disappointed that my voice broke as the tears fell down my face. He was just retching for it when suddenly both the Phoenix coin and the Light Shard glowed, then flashed and a moment later I found myself looking through a visor. There were gasps all around as I looked myself over in shock and awe.

"Well I guess I can't take it now that it has chosen you as its ranger." Tommy said with a smile as Zack, Billy, Kim and Trini clapped me on the back and congratulated me, well Jason half smiled, half frowned. "Which also means that you can't go and destroy that crystal now."

I gave him a dirty look at his smug face, which he of course couldn't see but it made me feel better as Alpha teleported him into Zedd's dimension. After the crystal was dealt, and Tommy got the last of his power back for one more fight, so he and the others morphed. Well Jason and the others fought Turbanshell in the thunder mega zord I stayed on the ground with Tommy, just in case Zedd tried anything else. I didn't do much else during the fight but it didn't really matter to me as I was just glade to be out there helping them in the field for once.

When it was over and we all teleported back to the command center, where Zordon and I explained about why I had kept the Phoenix Power Coin a secret. "According to legend, the Phoenix Power Coin was the first to ever be made and as such it holds powers that yours do not. Unfortunately the knowledge, as well as the Phoenix Zord have been lost over time." Zordon informed us. "I had ask Alex to keep the coin hidden well Alpha and I tried to discover all it would one day allow her to do."

"I am sorry guys, I didn't want to keep it from you." I said as I looked down in shame.

"Hey." Jason said as he walked over and made me look at him. "If Zordon thought it was for the best that you keep it secret, even from us, then that's fine by me. Though it dose explain what you said this morning about one day stepping up and fighting along side us. You were also right, you are not a damsel in distress, you're a ranger, just like us, now and forever."

"The one thing I don't get, is that why was is it only now that the coin activated?" Zack asked confused.

"I believe I have a theory." Billy piped up as he finished examining my coin and handed it back to me. "As Alex explained, the Phoenix coin would only activate when it found her worthy to use it. By willingly offer to give it up to Tommy and by there forfeit her own right to become a ranger, Alex demonstrated that she was selfless and pure of heart."

"Um Trini, translation please." Kim asked as they were all confused.

"He thinks Alex proved she was worthy to use the coin by showing she was willing to give up the ability to become the Phoenix Ranger." Trini explained, which they all understood and congratulated me for, which left me feeling over the moon about. But deep down I couldn't help but worry about what Maleficent's plans were and if Riku was alright.

-o0o-

Later that night after I fell sleep I found Riku in our dream scape but as I approached him I saw a frown etched deep on his face. "Hey, what's got you looking so down?" I asked him as I sat on the grass next to him. This time we were on the hill that over looked his school, most of Destiny's Island main land, and a favorite spot of his when he wanted to be alone.

"Maleficent helped me find Sora but he has replaced me and Kairi with two new friends." Riku told me, the scorn in his voice taking me completely by surprise. Never in the few short time that I've know him have I ever heard Riku speak that way about his best friend. He always had that tone when he talked about Dick and his terrible actions towards me. Hearing it now as he told me about Sora and his two new friends, a duck named Donald and a dog named Goofy, had me concerned. "Riku was Maleficent with you when you found Sora and his new friends?" I asked carefully.

"Of course she was, how else do you think I got to Travers Town? It wasn't on that rickety rift that we built back on Destiny Island." He snapped as he glared at me, which caused me to lean away from him, now a bit afraid. He quickly realized this, apologise saying it was stress and his frustrations towards Sora that caused him to snap. I forgave him but I couldn't help worry about the changes I saw happening to him and in such a short time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 2**

The next few months or so Alex kept a close eye on Riku, well as good as she could as she only saw him every other night in their dream scape. She could see that he was becoming more agitated, snapped more and that darkness was slowly taking over him. It worried Alex but when she tried to share her concerns with Riku he simply told her that she was imagining it. Of course Alex's worry for her friend didn't go unnoticed by her brother and fellow rangers. "Hey Alex what's going on?" Jason asked one afternoon well they were all hanging out at the youth center. He and Tommy (the new leader and white ranger) had been sparing on the mats when they saw Alex walk in and taking a seat at a table. They both had taken note of the exhausted and bothered look on her face.

"Nothing Jase, just tired is all." she assured her brother as she avoided his eyes well pulling out her homework. Having known Alex for over a year now he knew when she was keeping something back as she was never the best at lying, which he liked about her. Jason sat down and after taking her homework away he made Alex look at him. "Alex you know you can tell us anything, so tell me sis what's bothering you."

Alex sighed as she looked away and thought about the best way to explain the situation without giving anything about who Riku really was. "Alright, I have this old friend of mine, he was the only one I've had left before I meet you guys, and hes in a bit of trouble. He lost his home and was kindly taken in by a women who I don't like one bit. I'm trying to convince him that he should maybe come here and let me help him but he has changed since the women has taken him in. Now hes angry all the time and he believes that his best friend has replaced him and he wont listen to anything I say. I just don't know what to do anymore to make him see that something is wrong."

Jason and Tommy exchanged worried looks, unsure of what to suggest their little sister do. "Alex I can't help but feel that you may have left out a few important details." Tommy said surprised when she groaned and let her head fall on the table with a thump. "I have to ask but where is your friends parents?"

"He doesn't know."

"Ok has he tried going to the police for help?" Jason asked.

"I suggested that but he shot it down."

"Ok, how about we teleport and see this friend of your in person. That way he can't turn down your help." Tommy suggested, hoping that would putt her at ease.

Alex raised her head and gave him a bland look before she asked. "And how prey tell would we explain to him how we got there? If he agrees to come with us how would we get him here without reviling who the Power Rangers are?"

Jason couldn't keep the smirk off his face as Tommy realized she was right. "Ok so teleporting is out but we still could-"

"Look I appreciate that you two are trying to help me with my friend but I think I'm better off just trying to reason with him and hope that he comes to his séances." Alex said sourly as she cut Tommy off and took her homework back. Jason and Tommy exchanged looks again before deciding to leave her be for the time being. Of course Alex knew that her two big brothers were keeping a close eye on her now, most likely to find out anything about her friend. She simply chose to ignore them and go about her day as she always did, well hoping a new development would happen to bring back the old Riku.

However later that night Riku seemed much worse as he was pacing back and forth, well scowling when Alex arrived. "Hey Riku-" she was able to get out before he turned and cut her off.

"What the hell took you so long?" Riku snapped as he stopped pacing and glared at her, the darkness in his eyes reminding her of what she always saw in Dick's eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. I had a hard time falling asleep after finishing all of my homework before the weekend. Jason and Tommy promised to teach me-"

Riku cut her off again with a load groan of announce well rolling his eyes as he turned away. "You're as bad as Sora. It's always Jason this or Tommy that- I'm tired of hearing about your adoptive older brothers who keep teaching you new fighting moves. Can't we just talk about something else?"

Alex almost couldn't believe that he had said that as she stared at him in shock. "Riku, what's wrong? This isn't like you." Alex stated worry filling her.

Riku looked at her and saw the worry but was that also fear in her eyes? He turned away as he tried to push all of his growing rage, frustration and other such dark thoughts aside. "I'm sorry Alex it was wrong of me to snap at you."

"No its ok. I have been talking about them and the others a lot lately. After everything you've been through lately I can see how you might feel that I'm not thinking about you. Though it seems I have been as they have noticed that I am worried about you and have left them suspicious of who you are." Alex said before she told him about the little chat she had with her older brothers at the youth center.

"You really have found some good friends if their willing to help someone they don't know, save what you told them." Riku said with a small smile as they finally sat down, next to each other. This time their dream scape had taken on the appearance of a hug field behind Alex's school. They were sitting under a tree that she often sat under when she had been getting back in the swing of school and being around other kids her age again. They didn't talk for a bit, simply enjoying each others company. Not really thinking about it Alex moved closer till she was against his side and rested her head on Riku's shoulder.

His eyes went big in surprise as he froze, then looked at her from the corner of his eyes and smiled as he saw that she had fallen asleep. Despite all that had been going on with him, the growing darkness with in him, the disappointment of Sora replacing him and Kairi, he knew he still had Alex. Even though their friendship had started out with him being her comfort when she needed it most, Riku knew deep down that he could always count on her to be there for him when he needed her to be. What he didn't know at the time was that a presence that was behind the growing darkness inside of him had a plan to drive a wedge between his young host and the girl that was a beacon of light.

-o0o-

**Alex's Pov**

After the confrontation with Riku in our dream scape, he had been less grumpy and calmer. He almost was like his old self before his home had disapeared. I still worried about what Maleficent could be planning to do with my friend and I soon had a small idea. One night I arrived in our dream scape first, which looked like the Destiny Islands this time. I sat on the bent Paopu fruit tree watching the sun set well I waited for him a new plan of action to get him to leave Maleficent's side and come to my world.

"Kairi?" I turned and looked at Riku in surprise as he ran up to me, the smile on his fading a bit when he saw it was actually me. "Oh- sorry Alex. For a second there with your back to me, well sitting on the tree like that I thought-"

"I was Kairi." I finished for him as he came to stand next to the tree and me. "Its ok, I understand that you miss her but maybe if you come to my world I can help you find her." I was hoping that with my offer of help I could get him to come and then by introducing him not only to Jason and the others but Zordon as well. With our mentor being as old and wise as he is, he had to know about other worlds. I was not prepared for what Riku said next. "Maleficent already helped me to find Kairi but she's lost her heart."

"What?!" I shouted in surprise and confusion.

"It turns out that she one of seven Princesses of Heart. It means that her heart is so full of light that the darkness has no hold on her. Also it seems if you bring all seven together you can open a keyhole, a gateway to a place known as the Door of Light. When my home was destroyed Kairi's heart was ripped from her and went into Sora and the silly fool doesn't even know it." There was that bitterness in his voice as he said all this and it had me worried.

"Riku, if Sora doesn't know hes caring Kairi's heart you need to tell him and then I think its time the three of you come to my world." I said as I jumped down and slowly approached him. "I know someone who can possibly help."

"There's no way your "big brothers" can restore her heart." Riku snapped as he rounded on me angrily, well he used his much bigger size to tower over me.

"I wasn't meaning Jason or the others." I told him trying to calm him down and back up from him to get some space between us. "I was actually talking about-"

"I don't care who you could have been talking about!" he snapped cutting me off well making a slashing motion with his left hand, nearly hitting me. "There couldn't possibly be anyone in your worthless world who could help Kairi! Only Maleficent can restore Kairi's heart, that or a keyblade meant to remove hearts."

I stared at him. "Keyblade?"

Riku looked down at me, the expression on his face was one I never thought I would see. A smirk that said he was better than me, that he took pried in knowing something I didn't know. "That's right I never told you about the weapon that was suppose to be mine. No instead it goes and laches on to Sora, making him think hes better than me!"

As Riku had shouted this he struck out with both of his hands and shoved me hard, forcing me backwards. It was then that I realized I was right by the edge of the small cliff that was over the water and his shove sent me over the edge. I saw the shock that quickly crossed his face as I started to fall backwards, as I imagine he remembered my fear of large bodies of water. Riku tried to reach for me but he missed and I continued to fall and despite knowing that the water wasn't very deep, I still woke with a start back in my room.

"Hey easy Alex, take deep calming breaths." Janet said as she pulled me close and rubbed my back in a soothing manner that I didn't take much comfort from at that moment. Quickly realized that I must have woken her, James and Jason as I saw both men standing in my doorway. I just sat there letting Janet hold me as I was too shocked by what had just happened, wondering if it had been a nightmare. It had to be as the Riku I was friends with would not have acted that way but then again everyone was allowed to get angry every now and again. 'Yeah that had to be it'. I reasoned with myself as I recalled the look on his face when he realized what he had done. He would probably apologize the next time I saw him.

-o0o-

It was nearly a week before I saw Riku again and in that time a great many things had changed. Jason, Trini and Zack were chosen to represent America in the upcoming peace talks that would be taking place on the other side of the world. This was such a great opportunity for three members of my ranger family but it also meant they had to give up being Power Rangers. At the same time we made friends with three new people who had just moved to Angel Grove, Aisha, Rocky and Adam. They also gained the interest of Lord Zedd, for their own skills in martial arts and such.

So it was after one last mission with the 7 of us working together to get the Sword of Light, Jason, Zack and Trini transferred their powers to Rocky, Adam and Aisha. The three new rangers were of course surprised that I, a soon to be 14 year old, was the Phoenix Ranger. I was quick to put any worries or concerns they had for my safety to rest after a few times we fought Zedd's monsters together. I wish putting my worries and concerns for Riku were so easy to put to rest.

Then Aisha invited Kim and me over for a girls night at her house, which we both were happy to except and it was fun, the most I had had in a while. But it soon went to hell as we fell asleep, Kim and I in sleeping bags on Aisha's bedroom floor and I entered our Dream Scape.

I stood in a dark room that seemed to be some kind of bedroom as there was a bed that was near a window. I walked over and looked out the window to see a castle that was in the middle of a water fall, well heartless patrolling the area. As I frowned in confusion I felt to strong arms sneak around my waist and pulled my back into someone's chest. I immediately freaked and started to fight against the person's grip, which only tightened as a familure voice filled my ears. "Calm down Alex it's just me."

"Riku? Where are we?" I asked him as I calmed down some but still tried to pull out of his grasp.

The chuckle I heard come out of him sent unpleasant shivers down my spine as he pulled me flush against him. "This is my room in Hollow Baston, do you like it?" Riku asked as he placed his palm flat on my stomach and he seemed to then smell me, as he ran his nose along my shoulder. "Have I ever told you that you smell so wonderful?"

"Riku-" I tried to keep the fear out of my voice as I pulled harder to get out of grip. "What's gotten into you? Please let go of me."

In a flash he had me turned around and pinned against a wall, my hands above my head, well a shout of pain left my mouth. Riku cut off my shout as his lips sealed against mine, and were ruff as he forced his tough in my mouth, well he trapped me between himself and the wall. I tried to pull my hands free, push him off or even knee him between the legs but he was so much stronger then me. "Do you realize how wonderful you taste Alexandria?" he said as he pulled away from my mouth and latched onto my neck.

Hearing him say my full name, much the same way that Dick always did when he did similar things to me, caused me to lose control of the Light Shard's energy. It blasted him off me and out of our dream scape as I collapsed on the floor as his weight was gone, tears streaming down my face as I screamed. I then woke up in Aisha's room with her and Kim kneeling next to me well Aisha's parents came running in to see what was wrong. I latched on to Kim, using her as a life line well she rubbed my back. "Its ok Alex, just breathe. Dick can't hurt you any more." Hearing her say that just made me cry harder.

-o0o-

**Riku's pov.**

Most of the time that Ansem had control of me I don't remember save everything horrible thing I had said and done not only to Sora but Alex as well. Thinking back on it I realized that I had been the worst friend- no I had been acting like Dick the past few times I saw her before our connection had been broken. That's right, ever since Ansem's influence had made me force myself on to Alex and she had forced me out, the connection to our Dream Scape had been broken. When I was free and come to my senses I had tried or simply wished time and again to see her. To not only apologize to her for my actions but to explain why I had acted the way I did towards her.

Over time as I found my way out of Realm of Darkness and into Castle Oblivion, the more I thought about it the more I realized that it hadn't all been Ansem's influence behind my actions. I knew now that Alex was more to me then just a close friend, she was my other half. She was the light to my darkness and I was feeling empty with her gone. I missed her smile, the way it lite up her whole face, when ever she laughed it always made my soul feel lighter. So even though I now had the mission of helping Diz and Nomine to return all of Sora's memories to him, with the help of a friend of Mickey's, I had another mission. If I could not establish the connection to our dream scape, I would search the worlds when I could, find the one she lived in and find her.

No matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, it has been a while since I have posted a new chapter for this story but I have no regrets as I have finished writing my first book and another story. I always find when I finish writing something I have to step back and take a break for a while. Though I hope that the wait was worth it for those who are fallowing this story and my others but I have been a bit disappointed by the lack of reviews. I see that people are favoring this story but none of you are telling me what you think. Please find it in your own hearts to share your thoughts about not only my story but others as well as reviews, go or bad, help us all improve our writings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Power Rangers but please enjoy.

-o0o-

**Chapter 7**

9 Months, 2 weeks and 4 days.

That's how long it had been since Alex had last seen Riku, when he had done something she never would have thought he was capable of doing. Of course Kim and Ashia had told Tommy and the others about her waking up screaming. Ashia's parents had been pretty freaked out by the whole thing but thankfully Kim was there to help Alex explain to them about her past. With Kim saying that it most likely was a dream about the monster that had been her stepfather, Alex didn't have to worry about watching what she said or stretch the truth. Tommy, Kim and Billy were a bit worried for a while, as they knew it had been along time since Alex had any bad nightmares. Eventually she was able to get them to forget about it as they had their duties as rangers to keep them busy, as well as their everyday life.

Though it seemed the universe likes to mess with Alex and her emotions as for some reason Kim and her found themselves transported through a time hole into the past. The Wild West in the year 1880, out in the middle of no where but in their time it must be where the Youth Center was located. Kim and Alex watched as two bandits, who look an awful lit like Bulk and Skull, held up a stage couch. Alex nearly laughed at seeing that the two drivers of the couch were the spitting images of Rocky and Adam. The last straw for her was when a cowboy completely dressed in white, on a white horse showed up and stop the bandits. It was only when he turned to the two female rangers to ask if they were ok did they notice that he was the spitting image of Tommy. So of course Kim immediately fainted in shock at seeing her boyfriend's look alike.

"Oh for heaven sake Kim, not now." Alex said in exasperation as she rolled her eyes but knelt next to her older sister. The Tommy look alike dismounted and came to Kim's side in seconds, worry etched on his face. "Is she alright?" he asked.

"Oh she'll be fine. It's probably just the heat getting to her is all." Yeah right! Alex thought as she smiled at the Tommy look alike as he kindly picked Kim up and carried her to the stage coach. Rocko and Abraham kindly took Alex and Kim to the small village that was the start of Angel Grove and it was there Alex meet a man who looked like Billy by the name of William, and a young women name Alesha but look like Ashia. "You have got to be kidding me." Alex muttered in disbelief.

"Beg your pardon miss, what was that?" Rocko asked as he held the coach door open well William and Abraham carefully carried the still unconscious Kim out.

Alex shook her head. "Nothing. Why don't I help Rocko here with getting the horse stabled since you've both been so kind in helping me and my sister out." She offered. The boys all tries to turn her offer down but Alex wasn't taking no for an answer as she jumped up into the seat next to Rocko. He skillfully steered the coach around the back of what she learned was a Juice Salon, which Alex had never heard of there being any such thing back in the times of the west.

Alex was just leading the second horse into an empty stall, having already placed the other in the one next to it, when a boy who looked a little older then her walked in to the stable. "Oh Mr. Rocko sir, your back already? Just leave your horses there, I'll tend to them for you sir." He said as he walked passed Alex caring two buckets filled with water, unaware that she was staring at him in shock.

"Why thank you kindly Rohan but I wouldn't want to add to your work load." Rocko said as he put away the horses track.

The young man Rocko had called Rohan was the spitting image of Riku, with his long moon silver hair pulled back in a pony tail. His aquamarine eyes were kind as he smiled and told Rocko that it would be no trouble and then took notice of Alex standing there with her mouth hanging open in shock. "Are you alright Miss? Is there something on my face or cloths that I am unaware of?" he looked over his cloths as he said this, using his hands to check in case his eyes had missed something. He was wearing a clean tan shirt with a black vest over it, well his pants looked to be of the same tan cloth well his cowboy boots were also black.

"Um- no sorry. You just reminded me of a friend of mine is all, excuse me." Alex said as she turned and tried to not run away, aware that her face was red as a tomato. She soon found herself out in front of the Salon just as Kim cam out of it, also looking out of sorts. "Kim, you're awake." Alex called happy to see she was alright after her little fainting spell.

"Alex thank god." Kim said relived grabbing the younger girl's hand, pulling her close and frowning when she noticed the redness of Alex's face. "Are you alright? Your face is beet red."

"What- oh yeah I'm fine." Alex assured her as she looked around the small town very much wanting to get out of there and back to their own time.

It of course wasn't easy as they had another confrontation with the Bulk and Skull of that time, Alex and Kim easily dealt with them. Then Goldar, a group of Tengas and a monster made from the cactus that Tommy had gifted Kim earlier that day showed up. Alex and Kim fought them easy, relived when they did try morphing they could. After that they went to Zordon and after explaining they were from the future they were able to get his and Alpha 5's help. Taking the chest with 4 of the 5 power coins in Zordon's position they recruited William, Rocko, Abraham and Alesha to temporarily becoming Rangers.

During the fight not only did the White Stranger (aka Tommy look a like) help them out but so did Rohan when Alex got a bit surrounded by a few Tangas. "Don't you bird brains know it's not nice to gain up on a lady? Even if she is wearing some sort of protective armor."

Alex shook her head at him but then a Tenga tried to sneak up on Rohan. "Down!" Alex shouted as she pushed him down and punched the Tenga in its beaked face. After that Rohan seemed to stay by her side despite not really being of much help. Alex figure it was just because he was too much of a gentleman to leave her to fight monsters on her own.

When it was all said and done they sent Goldar and the monster packing back through the time hole and the Tengas were destroyed. So after powering down they did a bit of celebrating back at the juice salon where Rohan was kind enough to buy Alex a drink. "I'm sorry about running out of the stable earlier today." She said ashamed of how she had acted when she first meet Rohan.

"There's no need to apologise Miss Alex." Rohan assured her as he taped his glass against hers. "So this person I remind you of, is he your Bo?"

"My Bo? Wait are asking if he's my boyfriend." Alex asked him in surprise.

"If that is the way they say he's courting you? Then yes that is what I am asking." Rohan said dropping all attempts to be discreet about it, not that he had been really trying before then.

"No- he is not my boyfriend, he's just a friend that happens to be a boy." Alex stated, looking down at the bar as her face turning red again, this time however there was also anger in her eyes.

"I'd say from the way your face is turning red Alex that you don't really feel that way." Alesha said with a wide grin drawing everyone's attention to her, pacifically Kim's, who frowned in confusion. As far as she knew there were no significant boys in Alex's life.

"Oh for the love of- I haven't heard from him in 9 months, 9 months. He might be dead in a ditch somewhere for all I know and you know what after what happened the last time I saw him, I wouldn't much care!" Alex snapped as she slammed her cup on the bar, slipping her juice a little and stormed out of the salon.

Kim was surprised by Alex's outburst but she was still frowning as she watched her fellow ranger's retreating back till she was out of sight. "I think I better go after her and find out about this friend of hers." She said as she began to rise from her seat.

"Actually Miss Kimmy, why don't you let me talk to her as I was the one who upset her." Rohan offered as he drained his cup, putting his hat on his head and he fallowed Alex. It actually took him a few moments for him to actually find her and even then he heard her before he saw her. She was crying, one arm wrapped around herself well she covered her face with the other. Rohan felt his heart ach seeing her so upset, so he walked over and pulled her in for a hug. Alex didn't fight him, wrapping her own arms around him, knowing that he wasn't Riku but desperately wished in that moment that he was.

"I don't know what that friend of yours did to upset you so but he was a fool to hurt such a beautiful and strong young women like you." Rohan said after she had cried for a few moments and soon started to calm down. Alex sniffed as she felt him rub her back with one hand and ran his fingers through her hair with the other. This was something Riku use to do a lot back when all she did was cry in their Dream Scape. It made it that much easier for her to believe that it was Riku who was holding her instead of a boy who looked like him. "I am so sorry, about what I said and-"

"Shh, its okay." Rohan told her as he rested his head on hers. "I was the one that was asking questions that you didn't want to answer." He held her for a few more minuets before she pulled back and after cleaning her face with some water they rejoined the others. Kim and Alex stayed with them for a bit longer until it was time to go back to their own time. They had already returned the Power Coins they had borrowed from Zordon and were waiting for the time hole to open. Before they left Kim anr Alex were each given a cowboy hat, though Alex's was a bit big as it had been Rohan's extra.

"I just want to give you something to remember me by and maybe to forgive that friend of yours." Rohan had whispered in her ear after he had placed it on her head and she tried to give it back. Alex thanked him with a small kiss on his check before fallowing Kim through the time hole and finally back to their own time and their friends.

Of course the others wanted to hear all the details of their time in the old west and Alex was more then happy to embarrass Kim. Kim scowled at Alex well the others laughed when she told them Kim had fainted when she saw that the white stranger had looked like Tommy. Despite wanting to get back at the younger girl she saw as a sister Kim didn't bring up Rohan and that he had reminded her of a friend neither of them knew she did however take Tommy and Billy aside and told them. "I wonder if this friend is the same one that was having some problems from back in Dakota." Tommy wondered before he told the other two about the conversation he and Jason had with Alex.

"Its possible but I would suggest if we ask her about this boy we approach the situation carefully." Billy said as they looked at Alex who was talking to Aisha about her look a like ancestor.

-o0o-

That conversation didn't come until a few days later well Tommy and Alex were training together as he was teaching her to use a bo staff. They were in the park, away from any bystanders, so no one could get hurt and it was a nice sunny day. "So Alex, there's something I wanted to ask you." He said well they took a small break to drink some water.

Alex frowned at him as she put her water bottle down. "And what might that be?"

Tommy was a bit nervous as he suspected that it was going to upset Alex but like Kim and Billy he wanted to be sure she was alright. Though it seemed fate had other things in mind as just then their communicators went off. They teleported to the command center, the others appearing along side them in their respective colors. "What is it Zordon?" Adam asked as they all looked up their wise mentor.

"**Rangers, Lord Zedd has set a new monster lose in Angel Grove."** Zordon informed them as they all turned to the viewing glob. There the image of a large monster teddy bear that had wild fur, with glowing yellow eyes and very sharp teeth. There was also a strange white glob in its belly that it shot beams of light that when they hit people they collapsed on ground, out cold. **"It is called Fritemare. It is putting people to sleep which induces nightmares and with each person's fear, the stronger Fritemare becomes."**

"We better stop it then before it become too strong. It's Morphing Time!" Tommy shouted as they all morphed and teleported to the monster's location. The fight was difficult as the rangers had to be very careful of all the sleeping people that were laying about. Fritemare didn't have the same concerns as he kept sending them flying in any direction and sometimes the rangers nearly landed on a sleeping person.

"You Power Rangers are pathetic and now its time to send you all to nightmare land!" Friemare shouted as it shot beams at them, making them all scatter. It was then that they all learned that if the beam hit an already affected person, that something from that person's nightmare materialized in the real world. So Fritemare had an army of nightmares that the rangers had to get through to attack him.

"This isn't good!" Rocky shouted as he tried to fight off a nasty group clowns.

"We should retreat and come up with strategic plan." Billy suggested as a monster computer chassed him well snapping at his heals. Tommy agreed and was about to give the order when he was grabbed by an angry Chewbacca and lifted off the ground as it began to squeeze him. "That's it my minion, hold the white ranger there." Fritemare ordered with glee, doing a little victory dance. "All I have to do is hit the White Ranger twice and then we'll all see what he is scared of."

Alex didn't even think, in fact she didn't even know she was running till she jumped in front of Tommy and the nightmare Wookie till the beam hit her. "No, Alex!" Aisha and Kim shouted as they ran over to their fallen friend. Working together Rocky and Adam were able to get Tommy free of the nightmare before they teleported back to the safety of the command center. All of the rangers looked down at Alex worried as Kim carefully took the young ranger's helmet off. Alex's face showed no signs of distress but they knew it would only be a matter of time before she started having a nightmare.

They placed Alex on the cot and Billy started to scan her, getting an accurate reading of the energy Fritemare was using to put people to sleep. "It would seem that when Fritemare puts someone to sleep and induces a nightmare the electrodes of the brain amplified by significant levels. Most likely depending on how much fear the person feels depends on the amount of energy they give him." The blue ranger explained after he and Alpha had checked the readings.

"Well we all know how bad Alex's nightmares can get." Aisha said with a bit of regret as she remembered that one night at her house almost a year ago.

"So I guess we can use Alex as a base line for the worst and measure the amount energy she gives off?" Adam asked a bit unsure.

"That we can but I would think it best that we try and find away to wake her instead." Alpha suggested. "If we find a reasonably safe way to wake Alex, then we can use it to wake everyone else that Fritemare has put to sleep."

"That way we could weaken Fritemare and defeat him, good thinking but what do you mean by a safe way? Can't we just shack her awake?" Tommy asked confused.

"**As it ill-advised to not wake someone who is sleep walking, the same could be said for one of Fritemare's victims but worse."** Zordon said before he went on to explain. **"I fear that with his victims providing him his power, if you abruptly awake them the excessive energy may do them great harm."**

It was then that Alex let out a whimper, which made all of them turn and look at her and seeing the distress on her face, they knew her nightmare had begun. "There has to be something we can do to free everyone from their worst dreams?" Kim asked looking at Alex worried not enjoying the pain she saw etched on Alex's face.

"Well with Alex here to- well provide an energy reading, I might be able to create a device that maybe able to block the energy to Fritemare but I can't be sure." Billy offered thoughtfully as he started to scan Alex again, noticing the increase in the electric energy she was generating.

"We'll take any advantage you can give us Billy." Tommy asked well taking one of Alex's hands and giving it a squeeze. He was a bit surprised when she squeezed back as she cried out through gritted teeth. "No don't." Alex muttered.

"Seeing her like this, it make me wonder about all of bad things Dick did to her." Rocky said disgusted. Like Aisha and Adam he had been told about Alex's step-father's abusive actions but like the others who knew her best, they didn't know everything.

"Oh… I don't like this at all." Alpha said as he helped Billy with the device, doing the programing that he would up load once Billy had the device built. "I just hope Alex can stay strong in there."

The rangers and Zordon nodded in agreement, the others starting to work on a plan to corner Fritemare and defeat him. They were so caught up in planning they stopped focusing on Alex, though they were still aware that her condition as it steadily worsened. None of them heard her mutter the name of a moon haired friend of hers or the glow that came from the Light Shard.

-o0o-

**Riku's Pov**

After months of searching, when I had the time that is from help Diz and Nomine with recovering Sora's memories, and when Shisui wasn't helping me to learn to fight with out my eyes, I believed I found Alex's world. It had not been easy, which was odd as was the energy field the seemed to come from Angel Grove. I shrugged it off as I used a dark corridor and entered a familure looking park. Or at least it sort of looked familure when I took a quick peak from under my blindfold before replacing it. I knew that it being Alex's world or not I wouldn't be sure unless I found her, which would not be an easy task. I started walking around, using my ears to listen for any one or anything that maybe a problem. I did find it odd that it was beyond quiet, as not even the everyday sounds of wild life was absent. The first indication I had of something actually being wrong was the maniacal laugh of the monster I quickly learned was Lord Zedd. I stuck to the shadows as I crept forward to asses the situation and wondering if I would be seeing the Power Rangers soon. "I must say my sweet that this is working out better then I thought," this voice caused me to feel a shiver go down my spine as I hugged a tree to stay out of sight.

"It sure is Zeddy." Came the high pitched voice of a women that made me cringe, her happy laugh not much better.

"I am glade you are pleased Lord Zedd and Mistress Rita." Came another voice, this one very different and the most normal of the three and confirming that I did indeed have the right world. "You should have seen the Power Rangers running away, the Phoenix Ranger asleep in the Yellow and Pink ranger's arms. I can already feel her fear powering me and let me tell you hers are among the strongest fears I have felt so far."

I was a bit taken back at hearing that not only had the rangers run away but that one of them was down, affected by what ever this monster's abilities were. I decided that it would be best to retreat from the park and search for Alex elsewhere. Maybe wait till the danger was over, as she might even be one of the people now asleep. I was just backing up when I tripped on someone that was asleep and fell into a park bench, a hiss of pain leaving me. That seemed to be enough to bring me to the attentions of the two leader of evil and the monster. "Oh look what we have here, someone that's not asleep yet but I know how to fix that." The monster said before he laughed.

I was able to dodge the first couple blasts of some kind of energy attack that didn't feel like any magic that I was familure with. Despite my efforts to avoid these attacks I still was hit by the attack and soon found myself slipping into sleep.

I then found myself in a house, not one like I had ever seen back home, especially since I could see snow outside the nearest window. Looking around it seemed simple enough, with comfortable furniture in the living room, a well laid out kitchen etc. I took notice of a few photos on the wall, next to the stair case, and it was when I saw who was in the family photo that I knew who's house I was in. It was then I heard a scream coming from upstairs that sent me running up the steps two at a time.

"Stop, please- don't!" I recognized her voice as I heard it coming from the door on the left at the end of a short hallway. Trying the door I discovered it unlocked, so in my haste it banged into the wall as I threw it open and felt my blood run cold at the sight before me. I saw Alex pinned to the bed by a tall man with brown hair and was naked as he ripped her cloths. I growled as I stormed over, grabbed who I assumed was Dick by his hair and pulled him off her. I threw him across the room, satisfied when he hit the far wall, and landed in a heap on the floor.

"R- Riku?" I heard her ask in a shaky voice. I looked over my shoulder at Alex, grateful that she had pulled the blankets up to cover herself. There was still fear in her eyes but it was quickly being replaced with confusion as she looked me over. It was then I noticed I was still dressed in my long black coat that protected me from the darkness that lingered in the Dark Corridors.

"Don't worry, he won't touch you again well I'm here." I assured her with a small smile.

"And how will you do that well you are busy fighting me."

I turned in shock at hearing my own voice saying that, my head wiping around to look at a younger me, dressed in the Heartless armor, as he walked forward. Dick and the bedroom disappeared well the room where the keyhole in Hollow Bastion took its place. I spared Alex a glance, noticing that her cloths were repaired as she stood, and looked around the hug room in awe. I made sure to stand between her and my Heatless self, and summoned Soul Eater. Or I tried to but it didn't appear in my hand.

"Looking for this?" my Heartless self said as he held up my only weapon, a cocky grin on his face before he suddenly vanished. I heard Alex gasp and turning around I saw him holding her in a tight grip against him well Soul Eater was brought up to her throat. I felt fear fill me as I saw her wide eyes as she grabbed on to his arm and tried to pull him off. "Now what shell I do first to dear Alex here? There are so many possibilities as I do know all the things she's told you that Dick did. To make you watch helplessly as I do them to her over and over again is your worst nightmare."

"NO!" I growled as I went to charge at my evil self but I suddenly found a hug heartless standing in the way. I went to dart around it but it snatched me easily with one large hand, my arms pinned to my sides where I couldn't get them free.

"Riku!" Alex called out as the Heartless turned to face my Heartless self, I could see her struggling in his grasp but I was full of fear. I had already hurt her so much and now all I could do was watch well the me that had been controlled by Ansem made to hurt her more. She then glared at him as the Light Shard's energy flared, enveloping her in a blinding light. "That is enough!" Alex shouted, though I was confused as to why her voice sounded muffled. I had to shield my eyes as I felt the giant Heartless disintegrate from the light. I couldn't see what happened next because of the light coming from her but I heard the sound of fighting and then Heartless version of myself shouted. Silence fallowed as the light faded which allowed me to uncover my eyes and I stared as Alex as she stood over him as he disappeared into shadows.

Her back was to me as the room around us changed to a living room that was not the same as the one when I had first arrived. This one had the same homey feel but outside was much sunnier and warmer like my own home. I also spotted a family photo that had Alex in it but the man and women in it were different as was the older teen dressed in red that stood next to her. Turning back to look at Alex, I saw that her back was to me, her hands clenched at her sides. "Alex?" I asked, hesitation in my voice.

Her back went ridged as she slowly turned to look at me, most likely taking in my taller stature, the black coat I was wearing and my longer hair. "Riku- you've grown… a lot."

"So have you." I scratched the back of my head as I looked away from her, shame filling me. "Look Alex I know that before our connection was broken I hadn't been a very good friend. In fact before the last time we were together I was down right horrible and it was made even worse with my actions the last time I saw you."

"Um- Riku-"

"I was as bad as him, no in fact I was worse." I kept talking, unintentionally cutting her off as I wasn't paying attention. "I will understand if you never forgive me but I promise that it will never happen again."

"RIku-"

"You see the reason I was acting the way I was is because I was-OWE! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" I shouted as I covered my now sore nose. It seemed well I was rambling in my attempt to apologise Alex had grown tired of my rambling she walked over to me and punched me right in the face.

"If you would shut up and let me get a word in, I will do much worse. I've been trying to tell you for the passed few moments is that I forgave you some time ago." Alex said as she stood in front of me, hands on her hips, a bland look on her face. "I had sensed a darkness that wasn't your own growing from deep inside of you for some time but it took me a while to realise it fully. Once I did I knew that it wasn't your fault and forgave you. I just didn't have the chance to tell you till now."

"Oh." Was all I could say as I felt my cheeks burning a little well the feeling of guilt lifted some what. "Your right that I wasn't really the driving force behind my behaver but it doesn't change how sorry I am Alex. I betrayed the trust you had in me when I forced myself on you and I promise I will do everything I can to regain your trust in me."

I could see unshed tears in her eye as I said this but then she closed the distance between us and threw her arms around my neck. A sob escaped her as I wrapped my arms around her well I buried my face in her hair. "I missed you." Was all she said in a voice that was just barely above a whisper.

I couldn't help but smile when I heard her say that. "I missed you too."

**End of Pov and back in the real world**

Back in the power chamber Tommy and Adam were pacing back and forth, taking care not to bump into each other or the others. Kim and Aisha were standing off to the side having a hushed conversation, well Rocky was standing off to the side snacking on a candy bar. Billy and Alpha were busy scanning a trembling Alex and working to find a solution when the scanner beeped and she stopped moving as a small sigh left her mouth. "Billy what's going on, is she ok?" Kim asked as she and the others were now very worried as they joined them.

Neither Billy or Alpha answered right away as they seemed to have been taken off guard by what the scanner was showing them. "That is surprising." Billy muttered but they all heard him.

"**What has happened Billy and Alpha?"** Zordon asked, his voice seeming to bring the blue ranger and robot back to reality.

"Sorry but we were taken by surprise by what Alex seems to have accomplished on her own." Billy said before he went on to explain. "I believe that Alex has faced her greatest fears and conquered them as her heart rate has returned to normal and she is no longer giving off energy."

"Wait your saying that Alex is going to be ok?" Rocky asked.

Tommy looked down at Alex and was glade that she looked peaceful but he then noticed something else was happening. "Wait, is she crying?" he asked confused, drawing all their attention to Alex's face and sure enough there were tears. Before they could wonder about why she was crying Alex's eye opened and she looked up at the relived faces of her fellow rangers. "Hey guys, did I miss anything?" she asked making the others smile in relief.

-o0o-

Later that afternoon, when they finally defeated Frightmare, there by releasing everyone who had been put to sleep from their nightmares. They were helping the effected people, Alex was helping a mother to comfort her still scared children when she felt eyes in her. Looking around she spotted a tall figure in the shadows of some nearby trees, his silver hair the only thing still visible from the shadows. Alex excused herself, well making sure Tommy and the other's attention was directed else where as she headed towards the trees. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest, she was so nervous and excited that she was finally getting to really meet Riku. She had been waiting so long for this that she feared that she was going to say or do the wrong thing, and he wouldn't want to be her friend any more.

Once she was in the grouping of trees and a foot away from him, Alex noticed something odd about her friend. Riku had a piece of black ribbon or fabric tied around his head and over his eyes. "Riku is there something wrong with your eyes?"

"Oh, no there just fine Alex." Riku said with a small chuckle as he retched up and touched the blindfold with his gloved fingers. Being so use to having it on to keep his darkness at bay he had forgotten he was wearing it. "There's a bit of a long story behind why I'm wearing this, along with some other things that have happened since- well you know."

He looked away ashamed once again, which made Alex laugh a little as he really couldn't meet her eyes anyway with the blindfold on. She walked over to him and cupped his face in her hands before getting up on her tippy toes to bring their foreheads together. Riku took in a shaky breath as his own hands found her own face and he tangled his fingers in her hair. In that moment, with the two of them finally truly meeting each other for the first time, it didn't feel that way. They both had wondered more then once if the things they felt well in their dream scape, (like the feel of sand or another person's touch) were the same as in real life. Now as their skin touched and with his fingers tangled in Alex's hair, Riku decided that her really being there was much better.

"Alex! Where'd you go?" hearing Tommy calling for her broke the quiet moment between the two and made them jump apart.

"I'm just over here Tommy, I'll be there in a second!" Alex called to him, hoping he wouldn't come walking over to check on her, but of course he started to head towards the trees. She turned to Riku, a bit of a panic setting in as she turned him around and tried to push him behind a larger tree. "You need to go or hide, now."

"Why, are you afraid Tommy won't approve of me or something?" Riku asked her in a teasing voice, a grin on his face.

"No I'm afraid he'll kick your ass into next week first, then ask questions later. After everything that's happened today he and the others are going to be majorly protective of me for a while. Now scram." Alex hissed as she continues to push him out of site well glancing over her shoulder, seeing Tommy come closer. Riku understood her reasoning so he opened a Dark Corridor to leave but before he did he gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Despite not being able to see her face he knew when he felt her freeze in surprise how red her face most likely was turning. "See you in your dreams." Riku whispered before he entered the Dark Corridor, closing it behind him.

Alex was till frozen and red faced by the Tommy retched her, causing him to frown at her in confusion. "Alex are you alright?"

Alex shook herself, over coming her shock of what Riku had done before he left. "What? Oh yeah I'm fine I just- thought I heard something over here so I was investigating is all. Turns out it was just a squirrel and it jumped out at me is all. Come on let's go back and join the others." She said well turning and leaving the small grouping of trees. She heard Tommy chuckle behind her and she had to hold back a sigh of relief, glade that he had believed her story.

Later that night after she fell asleep she found herself on a familure beach, where a tree grew star shaped fruit, and Riku leaning against it, waiting for her. Alex was glade to have her friend and their dream scape back as she joined him and they had a long overdue conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Alex's Pov**

I was happy, the happiest I had been in a long time. Don't get me wrong, after hearing about all that had happened to Riku, Sora and Kairi since the connection had been severed was terrible. I was just happy to have that connection back, that Riku was back to him old self and that we were once again good friends. I felt a bit useless though as there wasn't anything I could do to help bring Sora's memories back as I was still in my own world. I did try to help Riku and his new partner in crime Shisui by giving him some ideas now and again or simply encourage him but it wasn't really enough. I went back to thinking that maybe I should talk to Zordon, come clean about knowing someone from another world and get his advice.

However before I could do that there was a new fundraiser that I and my fellow rangers were involved in and this one was fun. We were raising money to fix up the old observatory, and we were doing by sky diving out of a plane. Unfortunately I was too young to actually jump out of the plain so I helped on the ground. Things went off without a hitch, save we're not sure what happened to Bulk and Skull, and the observatory got a new lease on life. Later that afternoon we were rollerblading around Angel Grove when suddenly the Light Shard glowed and I started to feel light headed. I forced myself to stop near a bench and used it for support as tried to clear my head. "Alex, you alright?" Billy asked as he and the others joined me.

"I'm not sure." I said as I held my head. "Somethings wrong."

Before I could elaborate our communicators went off and Zordon asked us to come to the command center. "Alpha what's going on?" Tommy asked as Alpha was acting crazy as he ran around the control room.

"Massive surge of evil energy is over loading our systems. Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai!" he shouted clearly freaking out which I couldn't blame him for as I could feel it as well. I feared for a moment that it was a surge of Heartless I had come to our world but it turned out is was something a little more of what we rangers were use to. It seemed that 6000 years ago one of my ancestor keepers and a group of young warriors trapped a morphological being known as Ivan Ooze in a hyperlock chamber. It seemed he had ruled the world and had constructed twin machines called the Etco-Morphaicons. Once Ivan had been defeated the hyperlock chamber had been buried deep underground. His machines had then also been buried in two different locations on our world.

"So that's what the Light Shard was trying to tell me." I said as I held it and saw that is was not only glowing but pulsing in my hand, but there was something else as well. For a moment I thought I felt a presence coming from within it. I had to push that aside for the moment as Alpha located where the Hyperlock chamber was located and surprise, surprise it was at a construction site in Angel Grove. We teleported to the site and discovered that the chamber was already open and Ivan was free.

"Hey!" A security guard snapped as he grabbed Tommy by the shoulder and making all of us jump in surprise. "What are you kids doing here?"

"Um- you haven't by chance seen a morpelogial being around, have you?" Kim asked him well I started to notice that the energy around the security guard was dark. It was almost like a cloak of it hung around him which made me frown as I wondered if the Heartless felt like this.

The security guard noticed my frown, well his eyes found the Light Shard and he glared at me as he asked. "Morphlogical being? What the heck is that? Wait a second did it look something like this?" The guard then shifted his form into what I could only guess was Ivan's true form. He was very purple and he made me think of Al Lewis who played the grandpa from the old Monster's tv show.

"Ewe, gross." Kim said in disguise as we all jumped back and took ready stances.

Ivan chuckled at our reactions. "To kind. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the galactically fear, globally reviled, universally despised. They call me Ivan Ooze."

"Well pack your bags because we're sending you right back where you came from." Rocky said confidently well I rolled my eyes as he once again was getting a head of himself. At the same time underestimating how difficult the situation was most likely be.

"Gee, a teenager with a big mouth. Not much has changed in 6000 years." He said as he stepped closer to us but his focus seemed to be on me.

"You clearly don't know who you're dealing with, Mr. Raisin head." Kim said, her voice a bit shaky.

Ivan put his hands on his hips and gave her a look. "Really?"

"Yeah we're the Power Rangers." Tommy snapped at him

"Whoa! Where's my autograph book!" Ivan shouted with fake happiness that made my skin crawl as he then looked down on us. "Ha, Power Rangers huh? So Zordon still uses a bunch of kids to do his dirty work huh? Though I see one of you is an inexperienced Keeper of Light, so that's a bonus. Well meet my kids." He then laughed as lighting shot out of his hands and a dozen of creepy little copies of him appeared around him, making Kim say ew once again. "From this moment forth the world as you know it will cease to exist. Welcome to my nightmare!"

With that the fight began as we jumped down from the top of the stone where the hyperlock chamber had been, getting more room to fight. Ivan left for who knows where as we fought the purple mutant who proved a lot stronger then they looked as they pushed us around a bit. Once we morphed it was a bit more even a fight and we soon defeated them but then the worst happened for the others. We were just cleaning up the last of them when the others lost their morphing powers completely. "What's going on?" Kim asked as I powered down and shared a worry look with her.

"Alpha come in." Billy said as he tried his communicator, but received no response.

"Somethings wrong." Aisha said what we were all thinking and Tommy agreed as suggested we get back. I offered to teleport ahead of them as I still had my powers but they all shot that down as of course they didn't want me to get into any trouble without them there to back me up. So we headed to the command centre on foot as fast as we could and we could tell from the purple slim on main outside door that something was wrong. Forcing the doors open we saw that the command center was in ruins, Alpha was nowhere in sight and Zordon- his stasis tube was shattered and he was laying in its remains.

Fear filled me as we all ran over to him, me not hesitating to jump up and kneel at Zordon's side, calling on the Light Shard's healing energy. "What's happening to him?" Aisha asked me but it was Billy who answered.

"Outside of his time warp, he's dying, he needs power.Alex?" he asked me as he and the others saw what I was doing.

"Doing my best Billy but it's not good." I said as Zordon stirred and saw us.

"Rangers." He said weakly as he retched for my hand. "Thank goodness you are safe."

"Come on we got to get you back inside." Tommy said.

"I'm afraid that is impossible." Zordon said as he pulled my hands off of his chest causing me to lose focus and stop the flow of healing energy I was putting into him. "The power has been destroyed. It is gone, the zords, the weapons, all of it. And Alex does not have the knowledge to send me back with her own power. The power rangers are no more, Ivan Ooze has won."

"We're losing him."

"Zordon you can't leave us." Kim shouted. "Ever since you came into our lives you've been a father to us all."

Zordon struggled to breathe as he let my hand go and stared up at the celling. "You must be strong." With that he fell asleep and I started to push energy into him again. It was then Alpha showed up, sounding weak as well causing the others, save Kim, to run over to him. "Are you ok?" Tommy asked him.

"I'll be fine." Alpha assured us before he gave us some good news. "There may be a power that can save Zordon."

"What power?" Adam asked confused as they all exchanged confused looks well I frowned.

"It is on the distant plant of Phaedos." Alpha informed us. "It's very dangerous. All those you have tried for it have perished."

"We have to try Alpha." Rocky stated what we were all thinking.

"Zordon's life force will not last long. You won't have much time." Alpha informed us.

"He'll last longer if I stay here and keep pour energy into him." I said getting their attention.

"No Alex you have to go with them as you are their best chance to retrieve the power as your power coin is connected to this power. " Alpha said as he moved around the ruined power chamber seeming to look for something.

"Wait are you serious?" I asked him shocked, my concertation and the power slipping for a second before I fixed it. "If that's so then all the more reason I should stay here."

"Alex, you must understand that if they fail you are the only one who can bring them back home." Alpha explained as he found a small device, handing it to Billy. "If that is the case channel your teleport energy into this device and it will allow you to bring everyone home immediately." I looked at the others and seeing their worried faces I realised then that I was their insurance to get back. I sighed as I agreed and let Rocky help me down after I recalled the energy. Billy handed me the device as Alpha used what little energy was left to teleport us to Phaedos.

We soon arrived on the planet, in particular a rocky sea shore where the ocean waves sprayed us with freezing water. "My gosh look at this place." Kim said in awe as we all looked around, and I agreed with her that it was indeed breath taking. It was just too bad that Aisha found the corps of an unknown alien with a mouth full of sharp teeth and nasty looking horns on its head. "Well that's not encouraging now is it?" I muttered, causing the others to all look at me sourly. "Sorry."

"Come on guys we got a job to do." Tommy said and we picked a random direction to beginning to walk. As we did in I found my mind drifting to Riku, this unknown Shisui and Sora, hoping the search for the brunet's memories was going well. We walked for what felt like an hour without making much progress of going in land when a group of Tengu showed up and attacked us.

These weren't the same bird brains we were used to, for starters their armor was much more refined, they had helmets and they defiantly packed more of a punch. I quickly morphed and putting my twin swords and stared to counter act their attacks and back up the others as best as I could. "You know the funny thing about Morphin?" I heard Billy ask Rocky out of the blue as we fought.

"What that?" Rocky asked him despite fighting off a group of Tengus.

"You don't appreciate it till you can't do it anymore." Billy shouted before a tengu brailed into him. I roiled my eyes at him as we continued to fight, though I found that the bulk of them were focused on attacking me. Though that didn't stop me from see a tengu pick Kim up and it try to carry her off as she screamed. I heard Tommy shout to her and made to go save his girlfriend but tengus stopped him. So I putting my swords hilts together, I jumped high above the heads of the ones I was fighting and threw my weapon at the one carrying Kim. I was given enough time to see it hit its target, the Tengu carrying Kim and I saw her land on her feet before three of the flying bird brains grabbed me. I was on the bottom of the pile as we landed on the ground, the force of them falling on me, caused me to demorph. Without the protection if my morph and very outnumbered, I could only cover my head well the three started to inflict injures to me.

Suddenly a high pitched whistling filled the air, that hurt me ears but it seemed to drive the Tengus off of me. Adam was at my side a second later, carefully pulling my arms away from my face. "Alex, you alright? What hurts?" he asked as I let him pull me to my feet, our hands quickly covering our ears to protect them from the sound. It was then I saw a women with long curly brown hair, a green head band across her forehead. Her cloths conceited of a green bikini that looked to be made of vines, green boots and a lone cloth. She was the source of the sound as she twirled two parts of a staff, which was make the sound that was driving the tengus off.

Once they were pecks in the far off distance the women stopped the sound and put her staff together as we regrouped and approached her. "That was amazing, thanks." Rocky said as he tried to offer her his hand. The women swiftly turned knocking his hand away with her staff, shooting him an angry glare. "If you want to thank me, go back to where ever it is you from." She snapped.

"We can't go back." Aisha informed her.

"We were told there's a great power here." Billy said, worry written on his face as he pulled me close for some reason. "Is it true?"

"Yes. The ground is littered with the bones of those who have tried for it and failed." She said this time sounding a little less angry and more like an adult having to explain something to a group of children. She seemed to study us, most likely seeing how young we were and was trying to deter us so we would not be added to the body count.

"We're different, we won't fail." Tommy stated as he walked towards her, to suddenly sent flying onto his back, the women's staff pinned to his chest, keeping him in place. She glared down at him, disapproval in her eyes. "Leave Phaedos now before it's too late."

Not really if it would help or was the best idea I stepped forward. "Would you feel differently if I told you I am the Keeper of Light?" I asked her hopefully.

This clearly surprised the women as she looked at me over with wide eyes, soon seeing the Light Shard that lay at the base of my throat. I was not prepared for what came next as she asked in a dazed voice. "Alexandria, is that you?"

I repressed a shutters as I felt Billy pull me closer to his side again as everyone drew around me. "That is my full name. I prefer to be called Alex but how-"

She didn't let me finished as she once again started glaring at my fellow rangers and family. "Did they force you to bring them here?" she demanded as she pushed down on her staff, putting more pressure on Tommy's chest making him wince.

"No, of course not. We're her friends." Aisha told her before she put her arm around me and said. "Look we don't want any trouble. Our mentor Zordon got hurt-"

"Zordon?" the women asked cutting the yellow ranger off this time, surprised once again. "Did you say Zordon?"

"You know him? Who are you?" Kim asked the question we were all thinking.

The women studied us a moment before she finally let Tommy up. "I am Dulcea, master warrior of the planet Phaedos. What has happened to Zordon?" Dulcea asked us and we quickly informed her of the situation with Zordon and that Ivan Ooze being free. She was not happy to hear that last bit but with Zordon dying we fallowed her to some old temple ruins. Along the way is explained how she knew who I was, though she was saddened to hear that my mom had died. It seemed when I was young my mom had brought me to Phaedo but she wasn't surprised that I didn't remember. "You were after all a toddler when your mother brought you along when she came for training. Like George and every keeper before you, she came for training and to gain knowledge, all to be better at protecting the Light Shard. I did not think that it would be this soon for it to be your turn to come for the same training Alexandria. Though you do have a great advantage over your dear mother and your predecessors."

"I do?" I asked confused.

"You are a student of Zordon. You have connected to the Light Shard on a much greater level then pass keepers, your mother included. There is not much I can do to teach you that way but I do know what next step you must take well you are here." Her words confused me a bit but I pushed that aside as we reached the top of the ruins and she showed us the monolith that was just beyond the vast jungle. It was there that the source of the great power we were sent to get was kept safe by safe guards. According to Dulcea any who had tried to reach it before had failed, which I guess meant they were dead. So to protect us and help us she performed a ritual to call forth ninjetti animal spirits.

She had us stand before her in a row in front of the hug bon fire we had started when the sun went down. "Buried deep within us is an animal spirit, waiting to be realised. Close your eyes and look deep inside." She instructed us as she stood on the other side of the fire. We did as she said and though we didn't see what she did I could feel the power both in the air and inside of me. I felt a warmth beginning to spread from my power coin and Light Shard, before it spread through my entire body. As I felt the magic in the air settle on me a loud bird like stretched filled my ears, making my eyes pop open.

When I had felt the magic settle it seemed to have been that some robes had appeared on my body and those of my fellow rangers. Their robes were very similar to the ones they got when Ninjor had given them ninja powers, only these were much more ornate. I hadn't lost my powers that time either so I had stayed behind to deal with Lord Zedd and his minions, so I hadn't received any ninja robes that time. I could tell right away mine were very different from the others, as the sashes at their waists were all white, where mine was gold. Also my robes were two colors instead of one, the main being red like Rockey's well the second under laying being orange.

Dulcea walked to each of us, telling Aisha, Rocky, Billy and Kim about their spirit animals, the Bear, Ape, Wolf and Crain, before she made it to me. "Alexandria, you are the Phoenix, one of the 4 Guardians of the Ninjetti. A beacon of strength and hope, reborn from the ashes of the darkest despair." She told me with a smile but I could see the surprise in her eyes as I saw all of my fellow rangers smiling at me as she moved onto Adam. We could all see he was disappointed, which confused the ancient ninjetti warrior. "Adam… Adam what's wrong?"

"I'm still a frog." The black ranger said bitterly disappointed.

Dulcea gave a short laugh as she smiled at him before she said. "Yes a frog. Like the one you kiss-" She kissed his forehead. "to get a handsome prince." He smiled happily as he looked at us had me laughing and smiling as I playfully elbowed him in the side. Adam winced a little before he pushed me away but he was still smiling. After Dulcea had told Tommy about his Falcon she once again addressed us all.

"To be in harmony with the sacred animals is to have the force of the Ninjetti. To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible. But I'm afraid you must do this on your own."

"You're not coming Dulcea?" Aisha asked her as she began to move away from us.

"If only I could. One step beyond this plateau and I would begin to age rapidly as Zordon is now. The strength is in side you, trust it. Your sacred animals will be your guides, as Alexandria stays behind to train." She in said, the last bit shocking all of us.

"Why dose Alex have to stay here? We can't leave her here alone." Kim said as she put an arm around me, now I was really starting to get annoyed.

"I'm afraid that the Light Shard must not approach the monolith as the dangers of the jungle would be drawn to it and her. Also there is much that she must learn, though I know I cannot teach her all as your time is short. But I will teach her what I can with the time available to us, in the morning. For now you all must rest before you begin, do not wonder from this place and you will be safe till morning. May your animal spirits watch over you." With this said Dulcea turned into a beautiful barn owl and flew away.

With there being no other choice or anything else to do we took off our new ninja robes, so we wouldn't dirty or wrinkle them in our sleep. Then the others all settled down on some soft grass and moss that was growing in a corner of the ruins. I didn't really feel tired so I stayed by the fire, hearing the others soft conversations as my mind wondered. I found myself thinking about Riku once again, wondering if Organization 13 was making things difficult for him. The other night he had told me about Sora's nobody Roxas and that he was gathering hearts for the group of nobodies that had taken him in. According to Diz, a bulk of Sora's memoires and a keyblade, was in his nobody, there was not telling how long it would take to get all of Goofball's memories back. I had been wishing more and more lately that I didn't have to stay, to go back to wondering. This time with Riku, to finally help him like a true friend should when they need it most.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I jumped a little as Rocky and Aisha joined me. I raised an eyebrow at him as this was out of character for him. "What? You looked like you something is on your mind so I thought I would see if you wanted to talk and get it off your chest."

"That's a nice thought but I'm alright." I said as I rubbed at my arm where a nasty scratch I got from one of the crystals from Zordon's broken chamber.

Aisha noticed that scratch in the low light of the fire, and when I told her where I got it from she frowned at me in disappointment. "Alex you shouldn't keep things like this from us. We should get the cleaned up before you heal it so it doesn't get infected."

"Its fine Aisha, it's just a scratch." I fought to keep my voice even and not snap at her as my temper began to rise. The over protectiveness of my fellow rangers as of late had started to become annoying to me. I made me wonder if they only saw me as the weak little girl that had needed their protection instead of a fellow ranger, capable of taking care of myself. When she and Rocky began to insist and she went grab my arm, I finally retched my limit. "Would you just back off?!"

I shot to my feet as I shouted this glaring down at the now startled yellow and red rangers, the silence around us deafening, as I realised the others had suddenly stopped talking. I then heard them approaching as Tommy asked. "What wrong Alex?"

"I am tired of you all being over protective of me." I snapped as I turned and glared at him and the others. "Ever since we got here you guys have been keeping me close, asking if I'm alright, pulling me to your sides. I am the Phoenix Ranger as well as the Keeper of Light. I am more than capable of looking after myself, because you guys have trained me yourselves."

I could see the surprise on everyone's faces but I could also see the guilt as well as Tommy looked away from me. "Alex, we know that but you're also the youngest and we can't all help but worry about you at times like this." Tommy explained, his words making the others nod.

"No, your all worried about Zordon, so am I but you don't see me shifting that worry on any of you do you?" Tommy opened his mouth to speak but I continued before he could. "No, because I know that despite being worried not only for Zordon but everyone we care about back in Angel Grove it accomplishes nothing. Now leave me alone!" with that I turned on my heel and stormed away from them.

I didn't know where I was going, though I was making sure to stay on the plateau as Dulcea had instructed. I soon found a path that seemed to go around the plateau so I decided to take it as I hoped to clear my mind. The two moons shined brightly from high above, easy lighting my way down the path, which suddenly came to an end at a cave entrance. I peered into the darkness of the cave, wondering how deep it went into the plateau. As I stood there for I don't know how long I heard a roar from deep inside but the phoenix inside of me stirred.

I jumped in surprise as a gold light came out of my chest and it took the form of a bird, its colors were gold and red with and orange tint in places. It was the size of a parrot, its tail feathers were long and similar to a peacock's tail feathers save there were only a few. Its head turned to me, its wings gently flapping and I knew it was my animal spirit, the phoenix. It squawked at me before it turned and flew in to the cave, its light bright enough to light the way. I frowned as I looked back up at the path, wondering if I should fallow my spirit animal as I suspect that one of my friends would eventually fallow me. My phoenix squawked again, causing me to jump and I looked at it again, seeing the unhappy look it was giving me. "Alright, I'm coming. Don't get your feathers in a bunch." I grumbled before I walked into the cave.

With the light from my phoenix spirit to light the way I wasn't bothered by the darkness around me as we headed downward. As I walked I started to notice carvings on the walls, they reminded me of ancient cave painting found on earth. These showed what I guess was events involving both Ninjettie and the great power they used. I wanted to stop and study these but the phoenix kept me moving forward until a light appeared up head. I soon entered a cavern that held ruins of their own, that were similar to the ones on top save the still intact pillars that went to the dome shaped ceiling. There were carvings of animals everywhere, and not all of them were ones I recognized. There of course were ones from earth both every day and the mythological but there were ones that I couldn't even describe they were just beyond me. The source of light looked to be giant glow warms that were crawling across the ceiling, eating was looked to be some type of moss.

At the center of the cavern was an alter, a pool of water in a hug basin resting in the floor behind it, which I of course would steer clear of. I slowly approached the alter, as that was where the phoenix was headed and saw that there was something on top but was covered in a thick layer of dust. Carefully I wiped the dust off and discovered what looked to be a crystal of some kind was inlayed in the surface. As I uncovered the crystal and the light from the glow worms hit it, the stone started to glow. The roar I heard from earlier came again, filling the entire chamber well the pool of water shifted. The phoenix chirped at me as it flew in tight circles over the pool. "Ok if you are my spirit animal then you should know that I am an Aquaphob, which means I fear large sources of water. Also I can't swim so there is no way you are getting me near-"

The roar from before cut me off, this time it was behind me, so I turned and screamed as a hug silver dragon with aquamarine eyes came flying at me. I backed away from it, lost my footing and soon fell backwards, right into the pool. Of course my first reaction was panic as I struggled to get back to the surface of the water or even near the stone edge if the basin so I could climb out. But then both the phoenix and the dragon appeared in the water and as they approached a peace filled me. They both circled me as two other spirit animals appeared, a tortoise and a bird that looked a bit like a hawk. These 4 spirits curled around me in the water as I hit the bottom of the basin, their energies mixing together and an image began to take shape in front of me.

At first I couldn't make anything out but then a familiar silver haired boy I knew well took shape as did the rest of the image. Riku looked to be fighting a group of Heartless alongside a figure in a black coat very much like his own. They were back to back as they defeated the last of the Heartless, and then they jumped away from each other. "Who are you?" the unknown figure demanded, his voice sounding young and male.

"What doesn't matter? I'm here for you." Riku told him.

"Why are you trying to stop me?" the boy demanded anger in his voice.

"Because I want back the rest of Sora's memories." Riku said as he gripped the keyblade in his hand as I put the pieces together. From what Riku had told me Sora's Nobody was with the Organization, so the boy must be him, but what had happened to the puppet Xion. Riku had told me that a man by the name of Vexen had created a fake body and as such it- no she had been soaking up Sora's memories from his Nobody. Something must have happened to her, the memories returned to Roxes and now Riku was fighting to get his best friend back.

I watched the two of them fight, as Riku refused to let Roxes go and try to destroy Kingdom Hearts as he knew it wouldn't bring Xion back. Riku was knocked down at one point but he got back up, knocking Roxes down, which allowed me to see the Nobody's face. He was indeed young, with spiky blond hair, and though his eyes were closed I figured he would have the same blue eyes that Riku told me Sora had. Roxes did recover, getting back to his feet, putting Riku on the defensive, jumping away, putting some distance between them.

"Why don't you quite?"

RIku didn't answer the question. Instead he taunted the blond as he would Sora and as such was not surprised when he got a Sora based answer. This confirmed our suspicions about him being Sora's Nobody but all this confirmation did was piss Roxes off more. He attacked Riku again, this time landing a hit on my friend. I wanted to cry out and stop this but I couldn't, though someone did. She begged Riku to stop Roxes and he did but it came with a price. I could only watch as my closet friend gave into his darkness, his form changing to look like Ansem and used that power to subdue Roxes.

Once it was done, a dark corridor opened and Riku quickly covered his now changed face as two figures walked out. One was a man dressed in a strange outfit, a red cap covered most of it though I could see a belt with three pouch's on it. His entire face was wrapped with red fabric and two belts were also tied to his head. Only his mouth and one yellow eye were left visible. The other was a young man who looked around Riku's age and was wearing the same black coat. His hood was down so I could see his face which I had to admit was rather hansom. He had short black hair that curled around his head in thick waves, well he kept his eyes closed. From what I understood was that he actually had no eyes and had been teaching Riku how to fight without the use of his eyes. I knew his name to be Shisui Uchiha and other then coming from a world where ninja existed I didn't really know anything about him.

"Diz… he could feel Sora." Riku told the man in red, his new deep voice sending unpleasant chills down my spine.

"Oh, he told you how he "felt" did he?" the now identified Diz asked as he looked down at Roxes. "Ridiculous. A Nobody can't feel anything."

"If he had meet Sora, things might have been different." Riku offered.

"There are always exceptions to the rules old man, don't forget that." Shisui offered, seeming at ease compared to the other two men. He earned a disapproving glare from Diz for that but the older man chose to not say anything further. It was well they made to leave through another Dark corridor, Shisui caring Roxes I was something interesting. The same silver dragon, unseen by the men was fallowing Riku, its energy apart of my friend, from deep with in him.

'That must mean that you're…' I didn't get to finish my thought as the image faded and I discovered that my lungs were screaming for air. Kicking off from the bottom I was able to make it back to the surface of the water, thankfully near the edge of the basin. I was able to grab on to the edge and pulled myself out of the water, coughing the entire time. I laid on my back, breathing heavily seeing the 4 animal spirit floating above me, the dragon and phoenix looking at me concerned. "Oh now your concerned? I told you I couldn't swim." I snapped at them as I glared.

I was still wet when I made it back to camp, everyone but Tommy was a sleep. "Alex you're… you're wet?" he asked in surprise as I walked passed.

"Don't ask." I told him, very much not in the mode to elaborate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**RIku's pov**

After we had acquired Roxes, things seemed to go by fast with restoring Sora's memories but the Organization did not make it easy. They sent Axel after Roxas but in the end he returned to Sora and my best friend was back, though with no memory of what had happened. It seemed after that he, Donald and Goofy started to search the worlds for me well fighting against the Organizations plans. I made sure to stay away from his group as much as I could, giving them a helpful nudge here or there. I did end up going to Shisui's world for a bit to help him out there, and learn how to use chakra. I have to say being able to climb up walls like there's glue on my feet or walk on the surface of water was rather helpful.

It was also thanks to these new skills that I was finally able to gain an upper hand on Alex when we were sparing in our dream scape. Which of course pissed het off greatly. "Gah! I can't believe this! How did it go from me getting the hand up on you sometimes in our sparing to you kicking my butt all the time?!" she growled at me from the ground, flat on her back where I had tossed her.

I chuckled as I sat down on the grass next to her having noticed that she hadn't moved to get up and continue. It seemed like the best time to stop for the night and simply relax. "Sorry Alex but Shisui happens to be a good teacher. Though something tell me that if you were to train with him you would be picking it up the ninja stuff a lot faster than me." I told her as I lend back to look up at the stars above us. We were on the hill that was my quiet spot back on Destiney Islands and even though the stars were not real, they were still beautiful.

"I don't know about that Riku." Alex said as she looked up at the stars too. "I have more knowledge on hand to hand combat and because of that the concept of chakra might be too hard for me to grasp."

"Well you'll never know until you try." I told her as I started to run my fingers through her hair, which I knew she secretly enjoyed. It was times like these that I was grateful that I still looked like myself in our dream scape. I don't think I can face her well I'm stuck looking and sounding as Ansem as I didn't want to scare her.

"So where are Sora and company at the moment?" Alex asked after a few moments of silence.

I smiled as i knew what was coming next. "There in the ocean, visiting the undersea kingdom." I couldn't stop the laugh that came out of his mouth when Alex shuttered and quickly turned pale. "What you don't dream of meeting mermaids like every other girl?"

"Get one in a tank on dry land and I'm all for it." She told me before making a disgusted noise as she sat up, all well I laughed at her antics. "Oh yeah laugh it up Riku. Just wait till you find a world that holds your greats fear."

"Yeah… that will never happen." I told her as I got up and walked over to her.

"Oh and why is that? And don't say it's because you're afraid of nothing." Alex told me well poking me in the chest, trying to emphasise her point.

"No it's because my biggest fear these days is losing everyone I care about." I told her well gave her a look, noticing the look of surprise on her face. "I've already turned my back on everyone when I gave into the darkness, even you for a time. I don't want to loss anyone I care about ever again."

Alex looked up at me surprised but then she smiled at me gently as she took my hand in both of hers. "The only way you can truly loss any of us is to not let us in." was all she said before the dream scape became dark and I woke up in the room I was currently sharing with Shisui.

After Sora had been restored Shisui and I had headed to his world so he could check on the 5th Hokage's progress and train me. You see well restoring Sora Shisui and I had gone to his world to see what the situation with his village and clan was. It wasn't good as all bit to members of the Uchihi clan had been whipped out and it was one of the survivors who had done the deed. After hearing from Lady Tsunade that his younger cousin Itachi had brutally murdered everyone but his brother Sasuke, Shisui had told her everything. About how the clan had been planning a coup to over throw the village leadership, how he and Itachi had told lord third everything they learn. When he had told her about Danzo ripping out his right eye she was funning and was about to go rip the councillor's head off to get Shisui's eye back.

Shisui had acted quickly to reason with her, saying that gathering evidence to prove what he had told her was a better way. Well she was working on that he asked that she keep him being alive a secret, as Shisui wanted to go find Itachi and get the full story. When we did find Itachi, he had been beyond surprised and happy to see his supposed to be dead older cousin. That joy soon had turned to shame as Itachi was ashamed that he couldn't protect both the clan and the village. Shisui told him that it was ok and that he didn't hold him responsible for what happened to their clan. Staying with Itachi and his shark partner Kisame was very different and deep down not really where I really wanted to be.

This of course didn't seem to go unnoticed by any of my companions as I entered the kitchen and served myself some breakfast. "What has you so down in the dumps?" Kisame asked me.

"It's nothing." I told him internally cringing as I heard Ansum's voice instead of mine.

"Let me guess, he looks like he has a cloud over his head and has a far off look in his eyes?" Shisui asked a knowing smile on his face.

"Yes he does." Itachi confirmed for his blind cousin bot bothering to look up from his own breakfast, a rare smile on his face.

"Then he been thinking about girlfriend Alex again." Shisui chuckled happily.

"Shes not my girlfriend." I snapped as I was tempted to throw my chop sticks as him and the now grinning Kisame. "She is just a dear friend that happens to be a girl."

"From the look in your face I would say you do think of her more than that." Kisame grinned as I denied some more, he and Shisui laughing. "You know we should meet this girl and see if she's right for you."

"Like I need any of you to approve of who I'm friends with. Besides I've known her longer then I have known any of you." I informed him, hoping that would be the end of the conversation but of course neither of were going to let the topic be. In the end it took me promising to take them to her world to meet her to get them to stop. It wasn't the first time Shisui or I had taken Itach and Kisame to another world but I had to warn them about the dangers in her world. They were a bit confused about the rangers and their enemies but that confusion soon turned to awe when we exited a dark corridor and they saw her world. They stared at the buildings from the shadows cast by the grouping of trees we were hiding in. "So where does your friend live Riku?" Itachi asked me after he had described the sight before us to Shisui.

"I don't know where she is and we are not wondering around trying to find-" I was cut off as the sounds of some fighting retched our ears. Before I could stop them the 3 ninja's took off in the trees towards the sound, and I had no choice but to fallow them as best as I could. We soon came to a stop at a grouping of trees near what looked like a playground and I stared in awe. It was these strange bird like creatures with purple armor attacking… Alex?

It was her fighting the birds which outnumbered her 5 to one and she was fighting them without a shred of fear on her face. She was kicking, punching and flipping away from them faster than I had ever seen her move. "Whoever this girl is she's good but they're going to overpower sooner or later." Kisame pointed out as the bird brains began to surround her, which scared me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as fear finally did cross her face as a bird grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the ground. "Agh… let go of me you bird brains!" she shouted well struggling to get free but one of the bird punched her in the stomach, winding her.

"Shut up keeper. We're going to take you to Lord Zedd." One said as we could see the fight had left Alex as she tried to get air back in her lungs. "He will use you as hostage to capture the Power Rangers. Wont that be great little keeper?"

Seeing the glare she sent them through the hair that had fallen in her face set me off as I felt a surge of power fill me, unaware that something had appeared in my hand. Itachi, Shisui and Kiasame noticed but I paid them no mind as I darted out of the trees and started to attack the bird men. The first one I attacked let out a shock squawk as he fell, and disappeared, well I moved onto the next one. I saw the one holding Alex let her drop to the ground, and that was the next one to fall as I sliced it in half, grabbing Alex at the same time. I turned to attack the next one to see Shisui using his own keyblade, Assassin's Edge to deal with two, well Kisame finished the last one easily.

With the threat gone I put Alex back on her feet which made her stumble a little so I held her to my side to steady her. "You alright Alex?"

She coughed, clearing throat as the others stood around us to get a closer look at her, having heard me say her name, and were now intrigued. "Y-Yeah, I'm ok but how do you know my name?" she asked as she looked up at me, seeming to see my face under my hood, frowning at me. After a moment her eyes widened as she pulled away. "Wait… Riku is that you?"

"Yes Alex it's me." I told her as I looked away, shame filling me bit it was then I saw the weapon that had appeared in my right hand and stared. It wasn't Soul Eater but it had some similarities to it, and I soon realised it was a keyblade. 'Way to the Dawn' this name came to my mind as I studied the blade.

"And who are you three?" I looked up and smiled at Alex, who was standing between me and the other males that had accompanied me to her world this time. Her hands were on her hips, an eyebrow raised as she studied the three ninjas closely, glaring at Kisame as she took in his strange shark like features.

"I'm Shisui Uchiha, this is my cousin Itachi Uchiha and his partner Kisame Hoshigaki." Shisui told her giving quick introductions.

Alex nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you all but I am a little busy right now trying to avoid Tengas not to mention the increased monster attacks. So you're all better off leaving, before you get the attention of the wrong people, or the rangers." She told us and it was then I saw the nervous energy she had coming off her, which was odd these days.

"Alex, what wrong?" I asked her as I put a hand on her shoulder, which made her look at me. She frowned at me again and before I could stop her she grabbed my hood pulling it back off my head. Her eyes widened as she took in my face but there was no fear as she looked at the face that was not my own. "Huh, you really don't look like yourself right now. So this is what Ansem looked like then?"

I didn't get a chance to answer as an odd beeping came from Alex's watch on her left wrist, which caused her to look worried as she covered it. "Alex what is that?" I asked her frowning at the watch I have seen on her in our dream scape but it had never beeped before.

"It's nothing, I have to go and you 4 should back to whatever world you came from." Alex said before she ran off and was soon out of sight, which was not like her at all.

"She's hiding something." Itachi said with a frown and I couldn't help but agree with him but there was something else. I knew now what the nervous energy was and I was kicking myself for not having figured it out sooner. She was scared which had me worried about her safety. So I opened a dark corridor sending the three ninja's back to their world without me as I took off after Alex. I was able to spot her as she left the park and headed into the city center, which left me with no cover. It was then I remembered the transformation jutsu Itachi and Shisui had taught me and I quickly used it. I was fortunate that this time I got it right and I now looked like myself.

I kept my distance as I fallowed Alex as she walked down the side walk towards what I quickly realised was the hospital. I fallowed her inside and watched as she headed to the gift shop and pick up a few things. The next part was a bit trickery as she took the elevator up to the 5th floor well I waited for it to come back to the main level. Once I exited the elevator and entered the ward on the 5th floor I discreetly looked around for Alex. I spotted her just as she entered a room at the end of the hall on my right, so I headed that way, making sure I kept quiet.

"-Tommy asked that I stop by a see if you needed anything before I meet up with them." Alex told a girl that looked to be a bit older than me with chocolate brown hair, who was laying in the hospital bed. She was smiling at Alex as she put the bag on the bed and the younger girl dug around in it. "So I grabbed you some shampoo and conditioner, soap, a tooth brush, hair brush and your favorite chocolate."

The older girl smiled up at her. "Thanks Alex, you're a life saver. I can now feel cleaner and chocolate makes everything better." I could tell from her words she was trying to lighten the mood a bit but from Alex's stiff body language I knew she wasn't happy.

"Kim do you know how much you scared us, scared me?" Alex asked the now identified Kim or most likely Kimberly Heart. "I have already lost too many people I love and care about Kim, I don't like thinking can loss anymore."

I could hear from her voice that Alex was in the verge of tears as Kim sat up and held my dear friend close. "Oh Alex, no tears. I'm not going to leave you or the others, not in the way your thinking. I'm too stubborn for that and besides you need to be reminded of what a big sister is for." Kim told her as she rubbed Alex's back as she sniffed and held on to her tight. I couldn't help but smile at the sight before me, glade to know that Alex was alright. I had just decided to leave when Kim looked up and locked eyes with me. "Oh hello there, did you need something?"

"Um…"

"Riku? What are you doing here?" Alex half shouted, half demanded as she looked at me confused, which I couldn't blame her for.

"Well um… when you ran away from me and the guys I was worried that you were keeping something from me and feared that something was maybe wrong." I admitted as I scratched the back of my head, sparing Kim a glance, noting the frown on her face as she looked me over. She did not look to impressed by me as her frown deepened as she pulled Alex closer to her. "Alex, who is this?"

"Kim this is Riku, he's an old friend of mine from before I came to Angle Grove and met all of you guys." Alex told her as she looked at me with a bit of apprehension and pleading with her eyes to come up with a reason for my presence there and fast.

"Oh really." Kim asked me, her frown by this point had become a glare as she sat back on her bed, pulling Alex firmly to her side. "Alex he wouldn't happen to be the same friend that a few months ago you told me he could be dead in the ditch somewhere and you wouldn't care. Would he?"

I saw Alex flinch at being reminded of that as she avoided looking at me but it was me who came to her defence. "In all honesty Kimberly, I deserved it at the time after how I had been acting towards her and my best friend. I have no excuse for it but I have already apologised to her for how I acted and she did say she forgave me."

"He is telling the truth Kim, I did forgive him, so please stop giving him a hard time." Alex said giving Kim a pleading puppy dog look that even I know I couldn't resist. So of course Kim caved and gave me a sweet smile. "Well it's nice to meet you Riku and I'm glade the two of you have worked things out between the two of you. I have to say Alex now that I've seen him I understand how you reacted to Rohan when you first saw him. They look exactly alike."

I frowned in confusion as I saw Alex's face turn beet red and panic filled her eyes. "Kim, you have no right to talk about men who look alike after your fainting spell at seeing the white stranger. So lay off." She snapped trying to glare at her sister figure but was failing miserly, which caused both Kim and I to laugh.

"I'm not sure what you two are talking about but this is too funny." I said around my laughter. I couldn't recall the last time I had laughed and as Alex soon joined in I couldn't help but feel lighter in that moment. Soon Alex and I bid Kim good bye and left the hospital, heading back towards the park as it had the best cover to open a corridor. It was on the way there I learned the reason Kim was in the hospital. It seemed that a well know gymnastics couch had taken her own and Kim had been working hard to improve her skills as a gymnasts. But the other night, she had been practicing by herself, slipped off the balance beam, and had hit her head in the fall. Kim was just lucky that their new friend Katharine had been there to call for help.

"Well I am glade that Kim will be alright but she really should be more careful about working too hard to achieve her dream." I told Alex as we entered the park and she lead the way to a spot I could open a way from her world.

"I agree with you there but that is not the reason you fallowed me is it? And by the way why do you suddenly look like yourself?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips and gave me a look that said she was not happy about something. "Why were you fallowing me in the first place Riku?"

I tried to think of a way to not tell her the truth but I realized lying to her served no purpose so I told her. "We could all tell that you were keeping something secret and that you were either on edge and/ or upset about something. I was worried about you." I told her as I looked off to the side, a slight blush crossing my face, as my heart beat faster in my chest, which made me lose control on the jutsu. I was now back to looking like Ansem but that didn't seem to bother her as Alex closed the distance between us. "It's sweet that you care so much Riku and don't you ever think it's a bad thing."

She then lend up on her tippy toes, most likely to place a simple kiss on my check but not realising this I had turned my head and her lips landed on my own. This time both of use blushed in surprise as she jumped away and we stared at each other. We stared at each other in shocked silence for a moment but Alex was the first to recover as she stammered. "I-I got to go, bye." and with that she was gone, bolting through the park and soon out of sight.

"What in the world happened to you? Are you sick or something?" Kisame demanded when I returned to the hideout not long after, my face still red. I gave him some random excuse as I headed outside to clear my head. As I did it was then that I realised something important had happened during my visit to Alex's world and I had failed to realize it right away.

I had a Keyblade and it had happened because I had needed to protect her.

**Alex's Pov**

A month had passed since the kissing incident, which neither of us brought up when we were together in our dream scape. Kim was gone, living and training hard in Florida under Couch Schmit watchful eye, to fulfill her dream of going to the Olympics. We were all happy for her but this of course meant that she had to give up being a Power Ranger. None of us were all to surprise when she had passed the power and the Crain Power Coin to Katharine. The Australian native had more than earned it in my opinion, as she had not only broke free of Rita's spell, she had returned the Crain coin where it rightfully belonged.

For Riku in that month a lot happened, Sora and the gang had finally made their way to the World That Never Was. There Riku helped to rescue Kairi, stop Xemnius and the Organization's plans, finding King Mickey and Ansum the Wise along the way. Unfortunately Ansum sacrificed himself to destroy Kingdom Hearts but in doing so returned Riku to him old self. When Riku told me what happened I was on the edge of my seat in awe and glade that he and the others were alright.

As for us rangers things had become crazy.

It turned out that Rita, besides having a bone headed brother, she also has a father, named Master Vile and it was clear to me where Rito had gotten his looks. First Master Vile set this crazy gooey monster at us and on the city, recapturing Ninjor, who had escaped and returned to us only an hour ago. Then after Tommy, Kat and I had secured a hug crystal called the Zeo Crystal Vile took away the other's Zords and was going to use them to destroy earth. Well the others went to retrieve the crystal and their Zords from another galaxy I retrieved Janet and James, taking them to the safety of the command Center. It seemed that Vile was trying to get the Light Shard's power as well, which meant he wants me and was going to use them to get both. I am just fortunate that my adoptive parents already knew about me and the other being rangers for many years now. But that is a whole other story to be told later **(A/N: It's in my introduction story of Alex, The Keeper of Light. I suggest you read it, though it is a bit behind this one. Sorry)**

I could only stand by and watch as my fellow rangers recovered their Zords, the Zeo Crystal and take out the gooey monster. That is the one disadvantage to not having a zord of my own bit I was able to use the teleporting ability of my coin and the Light Shard to sneak onto Vile's skull ship. As the zords fought the monster, the energy it had taken from Ninjor returned to the ninja master. When the time was right I had jumped in and helped Ninjor escape. After the whole fiasco Vile unleashed a singing monster that forced the others to dance, her voice taking control of them. Thanks to the Light Shard I am safe from such control and I was avke to stop Tommy from handing his power coin over. I kept the monster busy well the others used the new special armor Zordon had given them to use in emergencies. In no time the monster I had nicknamed Siren was defeated and we had a few days of down time. Because of this we planned to hit a carnival for some fun and more importantly celebrate Kat's birthday.

As we enjoyed ourselves I noticed the Adam was sticking close to me well giving me side glances when he thought I wasn't looking. The strangest thing happened was well we were playing one of the carnival games Adam won a round and gave me the stuffed bunny he had won, a blush on his face. I thanked him well I saw the knowing smile the others were giving me but left me confused. This was not the first time I had noticed this kind of behavior from Adam. They thankfully had stopped worrying so much since I bit their heads off on Phaedos but they seemed to know something I didn't. I wanted to ask them about it but then our wrist communicators went off and we had to teleport to the command center.

This time it seemed the Vile was planning to use an object call the Orb of Doom that if placed in exact coordinates on the earth would stop and reverse time. Zordon also warned me that the Light Shard must stay away from it as the darkness in the orb would repeal the light of the shard and harm me. So when we arrived I went with Billy, Adam and Aisha to fight some Tengus that went after the people at the carnival grounds. As we fought them the others activated their new armor well I tried to call on my phoenix spirit to aid me but I hadn't gotten the hang of it yet. Then suddenly the ground under our feet started to shack which only lasted for only a moment but that was the only indication we needed. Rito had been successfully at placing the orb, we headed back the carnival grounds to check on everyone.

We stood in the carnival grounds with everyone as the skies blackened and lightning flashed, giving everyone reason to stop and stare. Suddenly my head was filled with a stabbing pain, making me wince and hold it. "Alex, are you alright, what's wrong?" Adam asked being the first to notice.

"I don't know. My head just started to hurt." I said closing my eyes against the growing pain.

Suddenly Kat gasped. "Alex, look at your feet." She said making all of us look down and stare in shock. From my feet up to about my knees we could see right through me and slowly it was spreading, not only causing me to panic but rest of the rangers as well.

"Guys what's happening to me?" I asked watching as my hands become transparent, unshed tears filling my eyes.

Tommy quickly stood in front of me, grasping my shoulders and making me look at him. "Alex we'll figure it out, just try to use the Light Shard to stop- whatever this is." He suggested trying and failing to keep his own panic out of his voice.

I shook my head, in full panic now, tears falling. "Tommy, I can't- focus, my head hurts too-" I cried out still holding my head as the pain at this point felt like it was being ripping my head apart. "The grid is screaming!"

"Maybe if we can combine our Ninjetti energies into her and see if that helps." I heard Aisha suggest discretely pulling out her power coin. Seeing more of me fading, the pain I was in and no other option being offered, Tommy nodded. They all pulled out their power coins quickly and tried to push their energies into me and the pain lessoned. It seemed to work as for a few moments I became solid once again but then I screamed as the pain increased tenfold before I faded completely.

**End of pov- Dream World: Travers Town**

Riku stirred as he found himself waking up on the stone paved street in districted two, confused as he began to pick himself up. "What happened? Did I fall asleep?" he asked out load not expecting an answer but heard a groan to his left. Looking that way he was taken back as he saw Alex laying two feet from him on her side groaning. Riku was able to get up and went to her, putting a hand on her shoulder as she rolled over, well her eyes struggled to open. "Alex, are you ok?" he asked worried as he saw her wincing a bit as her hand came to rest on her face. It was then he noticed that she was looked to be 13, the same age when the Destiny Island disappeared.

"My head hurts enough already without you shouting Riku." Alex muttered as she pinch the bridge of her nose, willing the headache, no the migraine, she had to go away. "Wait Riku?" she finally opened her eyes and frowned at him.

"Yes Alex it's me but what are you doing here and why does your head hurt?" he asked as he helped her up, holding her against him well fishing out a potion and had her drink it. Alex's stomach turned as the potion hit it but she was able to keep it down and was relieved that the pain soon faded. She smiled up at him in thanks, which Riku was happy to return as he continued to hold her against him. It was then they both realised how close they were and blushed as Alex pulled out of his arms.

"So um… where are we exactly Riku? I don't recognize this place." Alex asked as she looked around trying to redirect their attention. Riku was about to answer when they heard soft foot falls causing both of them to take ready stances, Riku summoning Way to the Dawn. They both frowned at the beings walking towards them. Riku felt his eyebrows go up in confusion, well Alex looked like she almost couldn't believe her eyes. The red Tyrannosaurus, the blue Triceratops and the yellow Sabretooth Tiger rangers were walking towards them. "But how-" Alex started to ask but was suddenly cut off.

"Peace Keyblade welder and Keeper of Light, we are not who we appear to be. We are the Emissaries of the Morphin Masters and we come bearing a message and a gift for you young Keeper." The red ranger said in a voice that Alex did not recognize.

"The Morphin Masters, Alex what's going on?" Riku asked his dear friend well keeping his eyes on these three colorful costume people.

"It's ok Riku, we can trust them." Alex said as she made him lower his keyblade and stepped closer to the Emissaries. "What is this message from the masters?"

"It would seem that they were correct that you were told of them by your mentor, which makes this much easier." The yellow ranger said with an air of relief, before she/he continued. "As your friends Riku and Sora are here taking their Mark of Mastery Exam the Masters have deemed it time that you be tested as well."

"As Master Vile uses the Orb of Doom on your world to turn everyone, including the rangers into children, it seemed the best time. As children the rangers will have lost their ability to morph and as such your powers would be considerably weakened as well." The blue ranger explained.

"Ok so what am I to do for this test?" Alex wondered now a bit worried, well thinking that Riku had to bring her up to speed on somethings.

"You are to be tested on all of your skills but you are not to interfere with Riku's or Sora's exams. At the same time only Riku, who you are connected with through your dreams, will be the only one who can see you." The Red ranger explained further. "This means that you will not be able to interact directly with anyone but him"

"But wouldn't that be interfering with Riku's exam?" Alex asked worried as she knew how important this was for Riku.

"Hey don't worry Alex, we'll work it out." Riku told her as he took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. He then turned back to the three standing before them. "You said that you had a gift for Alex."

"Indeed." Red said as the three walked towards her and placed an amazing object in her hands that made both Riku's and Alex's jaws drop in awe. "Use it well and wisely. For it will be your ally and your reward among many others if you succeed. Good luck and may the power protect and guide you both."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Riku's pov**

When Kairi had given Sora the message from King Mickey requesting that Sora and I go see Master Yen Sid, I didn't know what to expect. When the old master told us that we were to take a test to prove if we were ready to be true keyblade masters I knew that I need to do this. To prove to myself that I was worthy if the Keyblade that Alex had helped me to waken months ago. We were to be sent to our past, right when the Destiney Island disappeared and went to sleep, as Master Yen Side explained it. Sora and I are to open 7 sleeping keyholes and in doing so we would gain a power to wake our lost friends.

So Sora and I we sent to the Islands and set out on the raff, where we fought and defeated Ursula before we fell into the sea. After that I don't remember how but I ended up in a dream world of Travers Town and met two boys named Joshua and Beat. Joshua seemed nice as he explained about how the Dream Eaters were our allies, before Beat attacked me with some. It seemed that someone in a black coat had convinced Beat that if he took out Joshua he could get someone named Rhyme back. After the fight Beat gave up as he sat on the wall, saying how he only wanted to protect the one person that really mattered to him. "I know the feeling." I muttered as I thought about Alex, Sora, Kairi and Mickey. It was then that a dizzy spell hit me and I collapsed, waking some time later with Alex next to me.

Now as we wondered around Treves Town I couldn't help but look at Alex well she looked around in confused awe. I was now looking like her 13 old self again she was dressed in a red shirt with 3 quarter sleeves. Over that she wore a vest similar to my own but it was grey with black trim, the symbol of the Dream Eaters on her back. Gray capris were secured around her waist by a bronze belt, the legs stopping above the black hiking boots she had on her feet. "So let me get this straight, Master Yen Sid sent you and Sora into the past so you could fall asleep, open 7 sleeping keyholes and gain power to wake people?" Alex asked as she stopped looking around and turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah that's about it." I said with a chuckle well I looked her over, appreciating the way the cloths she was wearing hued her frame so well. "Now that you're up to speed about me you have a few things to explain, starting with-" I didn't get a chance to finish as a girl ran passed, some nightmares chasing her. Without hesitation both Alex and I fallowed them to the main square in District 1. Both of us jumped over the nightmares and landed between them and the girl. I told her to stay back as I summoned Way to the Dawn and Alex her new weapon. It was a bow, summoned much in the same way as any keyblade did but it was most defiantly not a giant key. The bow she held in her left hand was like nothing I had ever seen. It looked to be made of a pure white wood which then transitioned to a white crystal of some kind all the way to the bows tips. The string looked to be made of the purest silver as it glistened when it caught the light. With practiced ease Alex drew the string back and an arrow of pure light formed, ready to be fired.

Between Alex's light arrows and my keyblade we dealt with the nightmares with ease and we turned to the girl we had saved. She seemed alright after the ordeal and cheerful as she smiled at me, not seeing Alex at all, just as the Emissaries had said. "Thanks for saving me hansom." The girl said with a grin.

"Hansom?!" Alex exclaimed looking at the other girl in distain, I had to bight my lip from chuckling as I grabbed my friend and turned to walk away. The girl fallowed us and said. "Seriously, thanks. I'm Shiki, how about you?"

"Riku."

"Thanks Ruku." I told her sure and continued to walk away again, dragging a glaring Alex as I did. "Hey! That's it? You chat up a girl, say "Sure", then walk off?"

Alex snorted as her glare turned soft, that twinkle in her eyes as she fought to smile at the situation I suddenly had myself in. It only got worse as Shiki teased me a bit and I became flustered, thinking she was serious about me being her knight in shining armor. "I think you've got the wrong idea about this."

"Oh my gosh, I was so just kidding." Shiki said in exasperation. "You get out much?"

"No he doesn't." Alex muttered around her laughter, not seeing my glare directed her way. Shiki said that I reminded her of a guys she knows but didn't go into further details. After that the 3 of us walked around, our destination unknown. Then as we crossed over a bridge that lead to a court yard that had a shallow pool and Shiki suddenly took off across it. I called after her as Alex and I ran after her but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a figure in a familiar black leather coat. Alex ran onto my back which made me stumble and my eyes fell in Shiki's black cat stuffy. "Shiki. No way.

"How did you get here?" the figure asked, the voice was male and unfamiliar as he kicked Shiki'a stuffed cat at me. It hit me in the chest as Alex gripped my arm in a tight grip, as the black coat walked down the stairs towards us. "By choice or chance? You cannot control what you are not aware of. This wakeless sleep will be your prison… to wonder forever."

I back Alex and myself up as he came closer, I felt her stiffen as we came closer to the pool, her fear of water surfacing. I held her to me as best as I could as I asked him. "What do you mean?"

"Riku, don'cha listen to that punk!" Beat's shout caused me to jerk up right, which made me realise I had been looking down, one hand on my chest. I looked over at him, relived to see Shiki standing next to him. "Shiki's gonna be fine. Shes told me whassup. Hoodie here set this whole thing up, yo. He promised to send Shiki back to our world, and you was the cost of travel. Yo, this is seriously one half- backed excuse for a mission. Betchu ain't even a reaper."

"Riku… what does he mean by a Reaper?" Alex whispered in my ear.

"Not a clue." I whispered back as the black coat lowered his hood allowing us to see his white hair and yellow eyes. "Alright. Who are you?" he didn't answer, I stead he summoned a nightmare before disappearing. Shiki apologized but I told her it was alright before I asked Beat to keep her save and Alex and I fought to monster. With Alex backing me up it didn't take long to defeat it and we joined the other two outside. It was then that transparent Sora and Joshua along with two other kids appeared in front if us. Both Shiki and Beat were upset at see this two, Beat more so as they were so close but they couldn't tough them. I felt the same as I looked at Sora. Alex walked over to Beat, I was surprised to see her eyes and the Light Shard were glowing. She placed one hand on Beats back, and the other on Suiki's. "Hearts connected even when apart return to those you love and care about." She said before her light flared and only Sora, Joshua, Alex and I were the only ones left.

"In their world, something happened that brought their existence to an end." Joshua began as Alex came to stand next to me once again, though she looked a bit tired. "To keep them from fading all together, I gathered up the very last remnants of their dreams and looked for a place to give them refuge. It was then that this world appeared to answer my call, and Rhyme's dream allowed us to retch it. Here I thought they might have a chance- that the pieces of their dreams could make them whole again. Imagine my surprise when I realized dreams take bodily form in this world. It struck me that by linking their piecing back together maybe I could make them exist again. Maybe I could give them another chance."

"It can't be that simple." I argued, hearing Alex snort next to me, causing me to spare her a glance. Our eyes met and I saw a smirk on her face that said I was very wrong and she knew why, which left me confused.

"Well, why can't it?" Joshua offered. "By ourselves we're no one. It's when other people look at us and see someone that's the moment we each start to exist. All they needed was for someone to see them, to connect with them. And the two of you were a big part of making it happen." For just a moment I could have sworn he looked directly at Alex when he said this.

"Joshua, just… who are you?" Sora and I asked him at the same time.

Joshua laughed softly. "Let's say… a friend." With that he spread some wings and took off flying into the sky and a keyhole appeared. I grabbed on to Alex as Sora and I summoned our keyblades and opened the gate to leave this world and headed to the next.

**Alex's pov**

The means of Sora's and Riku's test foe the Mark of Mastery may have left me confused but I couldn't really argue and finally having the chance to meet Sora. Well kind of as I wasn't really meeting him per say but I now knew what he looked like after all these years. I didn't really understand what my fallowing Riku through the 7 sleeping worlds would accomplish. Not at first. From 15 century Parise France, the belly of a wheal named Monstro, The Gride that was looked to be the inside of a computer. Though I wasn't of much help in dealing with the situations in the worlds we visited I did notice that of Riku it was a test in dealing with his own darkness.

I quickly learned that I needed to step back and help in other ways. That I could heal a wounded heart with my power and I was able to teleport much better when I needed to. Though out of morph it was tiring. Also more than once, when I was separated from Riku I was able to manifest my phoenix more freely when I needed the extra help. I soon learned that my eyes changed, that they were amber in color and took on a bird like appearance when I called on my animal spirit.

We then ended up back in Traveres town, Joshua asked Riku to help in dealing with a pesky Dream Eater that could jump between the two versions of that world. This was the first real sign that we really had a problem on our hands, mostly for Sora and Riku. The time between these worlds was very different, as Sora's version was ahead, well Riku's and mine were behind. It put me on edge and as Riku and off to deal with the dream Eater in the plaza Joshua called out to me. "I think it best that stay with me Keeper."

Hearing him say that stopped me dead in my tracks and summoning my bow I pointed a light arrow at him. "So… you can see me? I was informed that only Riku would be able to."

Joshua smiled as he approached me, pulling something out of his pocket as he did. "Of that I have no doubt that is the Morphing Masters desire but one ranger who is also ninjetti cannot hid from another." He said as he held up a power morpher that was similar to the ones Tommy and the others used but it was very different. Before I could get a better look at it Joshua pocked it again. "I know you have question phoenix but now is not the time for me to answer then as I could also use your help. If you trust me that is."

I frowned at him bit I did put my bow away. "You know who Zordon is right?"

"Indeed I do as it was him that gave me it to me some time ago, though it was not the one you know now." Joshua explained.

"I don't understand." I told him confused.

Joshua had that knowing smile on his face. "You don't now but you will when the time is right." After that he had me hold on to him keeping his portal open well I teleported the two of us around. Fallowing Riku as he chased the Dream Eater to the place where the trap was waiting. It soon fled to the other Traverse Town where Sora was waiting. After that we went on to the next world which was another veraon of France, at the opera house. This time I watched as Riku stopped Peta from using a trap on the Musketeers that appeared to be Mickey, Donald and Goofy. I had to laugh as Princess Minnie got Riku to asy the Musketeer motto before we left for the next sleeping world. This one I was left behind in what Riku told me was Master Yen Sid's tower. Riku went into the music that Mickey was trapped in and I couldn't fallow. So I took this as a chance to meditate and recognize the feel of the growing Ninjetti powers inside of me and my connection to the Morphing Gride.

That was when I sensed the growing darkness but it wasn't from Riku. No it was from many different sources all over the worlds that were connected to this one. That I was in a dream and the dreamer wasn't me. I meant to share this with Riku once he came out of the music a freed Mickey but he said that this was the last keyhole and it could wait.

However I didn't get the chance.

As the last keyhole closed behind us and we landed in a grey world crawling in darkness I knew we were out of time. "Where are we now? I unlocked all seven keyholes." Riku asked as he looked around confused but a gasped suddenly escaped him when he looked at me. "Alex… you're fading."

I looked down and sure enough I was once again transparent, it starting at my feet and slowly going up. I looked at Riku through my hands as I realized unlike last time, it didn't hurt, I wasn't being split in two. "Its ok Riku, my part in your test has passed, I think. I'll be there for you, in your dreams." He smiled at me as I had used some of the words he had once said to me and I even got to place a kiss in his cheek. I felt great at seeing his face turning red before I was pulled out of that world and into darkness. I felt like I was floating at the Emissaries found me there. "You have done well young Alex. You have not only demonstrated that you can control the powers given to you as one of the Ninjetti guardians but that you know when to act and bot to act. Only one more test last test awaits you, where he waits to return to his friends and she sleeps, waiting to me awakened." Yellow said to me as a light appeared beneath me.

"I don't understand, what am I supposed to do?" I asked as I sank down towards the light.

"To understand is not the purpose of the test." Blue informed me as the three of them became distance above me.

"To know yourself, those around you and to trust the unknown is." Red finished before I was enveloped in the light. The light soon faded as I felt ground beneath my feet and I looked around noticing that I had landed in a rocky mountain area. The land looked void of all scores of life but it was more than that, it felt lifeless around me. I began to wonder what or who I was to meet in a desolate place such as this as I started to walk. As I walked I kept my eyes peeled for anything odd or out of the ordinary, mostly so I wouldn't be surprise attacked.

It felt like I had been walking for over an hour when I saw a kneeling figure in the distance, the sun reflecting off of him or her. As I drew closer I realized the figure was dressed in armor that was different shades of bronze. A long cape blew behind them, well a keyblade was embedded into the ground in front of the kneeling figure, his or her head bowed. I approached the figure slowly, not wanting to provoke them in anyway, not wanting a fight. I came to a stop a few feet from the figure, wondering if by chance the person inside was even alive. Then a male voice came from it, it sounding void of emotion. "Jess… Aqua… Ven…"

I frowned at him as I stepped in front of him, so he could see me better. "Who are you?" I asked curious.

"Who are you?" he repeated my question before he added. "You're light… it is familiar… just like hers… who are you?"

I was nervous now as I could feel slight anger coming from this armored man. My name is Alexandria." I was surprised that my full first name came out of my mouth. I hadn't done that since I met Riku and only Zordon and Dulcea really used it and not upset me. "I'm know by some as the Phoenix Ranger and as the Keeper of Light."

That seemed to get a reaction out of him as he slowly rose to his feet, pulling his keyblade out of the ground once he was on his feet. I was a bit startled by him now towering over me but I stood my ground as he stepped closer to me. Even though I couldn't see his eyes I could feel them boring into me as he retched out with his left hand. I noticed that I just about retched his shoulder as his hand hovered over the Light Shard and he said. "This… but you are not the keep I know. Where…"

He didn't finish so I spoke up. "I've only been keeper for 4 years. My mother Jessica was keeper before me and my great uncle George before her. Is it one of them you met before?"

Once again he didn't answer but he did reach out and touch the Light Shard and proved that his intentions were pure. In the past when the Light Shard has been grabbed by those who had ill intent to me or intent on using the shard for evil, it would throw them across a room. This time something strange happened. An emcee light came out of the Light Shard which seemed to peel back the armor and a young man, older then Riku and my brothers was reviled to me. His hair was brown, styled in a way that made Sora's look even crazier. His cloths made me think of a samurai of Japan's futile era, save that his shirt was tight fitting grey and black. He also had red straps that crossed over his chest in an X, well an armor piece of the same bronze color scheme on his left arm. His eyes had my attention though as they were the same deep blue that I saw in the mirror every morning.

I'm not sure where the name came from but it left my mouth before I realized I was speaking. "Terra." His eyes went big before he seemed to melt back into the armor, or was it that the armor swallowed him up once again, I wasn't sure. Before his eyes were gone they locked with mine and I felt something stir from deep within me but it was gone just as soon as it left. Looking up at the figure that was all armor once more he backed away from me and turned, motioning for me to fallow him. I only hesitated for a moment before I fallowed him, wondering where he was taking me.

We walked in silence for some time, me half a step behind him wondering what his story was and which keeper before me he had known. With Zordon and Dulcea being as being as old as they were I couldn't rule out him being much older than he looked. I still wondered why I had felt comfortable giving him my full name and that strange feeling that had been when we had locked eyes. I was so lost in thought that I barely noticed when we climbed down a small slop that lead to a little valley at the base of a tall hill. That is until a small army of putties and Tengus jumped us.

"Phoenix take flight!" I shouted out of instinct, using my twin Phoenix blades to take out mud and bird brain left and right, with ease but then I looked at Terra. The two were swarming him, it seemed like he wasn't use to these numbers. I didn't really think, I locked my swords hilts together and threw the connected blades at the group swarming him. I had enough time to see my blades cut them in half, freeing Terra before I was grabbed from behind. My found myself being slammed into the ground, the force cracking the visor of my helmet, and my head to hit the side hard. I laid there for a moment trying to clear my now blurred vison as I felt my morph fall and they retched for the chain around my neck.

"Terra… help me… please." I muttered as tried to throw them off.

Out of nowhere a keyblade whipped above me taking out all of the putties and Tangus that were on top of me. With them gone I was able to get to my feet, running over till I was back to back with Terra. The putties and Tengus surrounded us as I summoned my bow in my right hand well in of my Phoenix blades in my left. As I'm right handed it made no since to me but I didn't have time to think about it as my Phoenix spirit emerged and the sound of falling stones fill the area. Looking to the hill I saw that it was falling to pieces well a hug gold- bronze bird made of metal was reviled to us. My Phoenix flew around this much large bird as an orange glow filled its eyes before it spread its wings, freeing them and the rest of the Zord from the stone. It let lose a loud bird cry, the putties and Tengus turning to dust around us.

"Beautiful isn't she." Said a voice I had known since I was small and thought I would never hear again. I felt tears in my eyes as I slowly turned and looked at my mother as she walked towards us. "And she's all yours."

"M-mom."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Alex'a pov**

"Mom how are you here?" I demanded as I fought to keep the tears in my eyes as my dead mother Jessica Smith walked towards me. She was dressed in a tight cap sleeve black shirt with a vest-corset combination that was a dark red. The straps and broach they all wore were dark blue straps crossed over her chest, well the broach was bronze color, secured on her vest, right over her heart. Her long red hair was braided from the back of her head and the end rested over her shoulder. I had never seen her in this outfit but it looked good on her. Especially since she looked like her old self, not the grey skin hanging from her bones sickly self that she had looked when she had died.

I didn't hesitate, I ran over to her and threw my arms around her, crying hard as she wrapped me in a strong hug. "Mommy, I missed you so much!" I shouted as I clung to her, cry on her shoulder. Mom squeezed me tight as I felt a much larger hand start to rub my back in a comforting manner. Looked behind me I saw the Terra's tower armor form standing next to us his body moving slightly as he continued to rub my back. I didn't know why he was doing it but it felt so nice that I didn't dare tell him to stop.

"Now enough of these tears sweat heart." Mom finally said after a few moments, pushing me back as she fished a hanky out of her pocket and offered it to me. I blew my nose and whipped my eyes as I noticed my mom whipped her own eyes, sometimes looking up at Terra. It was then I noticed that my mom was an inch shorter than me. "Your friends Riku and Sora are going to need your help soon and I only have so much time to tell you what you need to know."

"What do you mean they need my help soon?" I asked as I looked from her to Terra as I saw the way she was looking at him and I think he was at her, if his stiff body langue was anything to go by. "Mom do you two know each other?"

My mother suddenly look nervous as she avoided looking at me. "Right now is not the time to disclose such information-"

"Of course it's not!" I snapped as I pulled away from her and Terra and stepped over to what I now knew to be my long lost Zord. It or she was beautiful, with her gold and bronze armor, her form sleeker and much larger then Tommy's Falcon Zord. She actually looked much like my Phoenix Spirit, all the way down to the peacock feathered tails. Her hug claws looked sharp enough to rip through any armor or hid of the monsters my fellow rangers and myself fought oh so often. Well I looked up at her my Phoenix spirit squawked at me and understood what she was telling me to do. I focused my energies, of the Light Shard, Ninjetti, and Morphing Gride into both spirit and animal and Zord.

I watched in awe as the two merged, and turned to energy which circled around me and then settled onto my skin. As the energy was absorbed into my skin I took notice of the tattoos that now coved my arms. On my left arm were black lines forming some intricate patterns all over the limb the same on my right arm, silver patterns were also appearing. They were similar to the ones on my left arm but there was a distinct difference. The black ones were sharper, defined, like a barbs on a throne bush, well the ones on the right were much more curved and graceful. The gold and bronze colors of my zord added into the markings it gave my skin a look of the phoenix its self was etched there.

"Oh wow, that's so cool." I said well looking over the tattoos, even going as far to peak under my cloths, see them continue.

"I do not think I approve of you having tattoos, even temporary ones and I do not see Janet approving either." Mom said as she frowned at me well I saw Terra's helmet moving back and forth, almost like he was looking between us.

"You know about the Smiths then?" I asked her not meeting her eyes, shame fulling me some.

"I am pleased that you have found a family that loves and cares for you so much, especially your fellow Power Rangers." Mom told me as she began to fade as I had when I stood next to Riku, which made me panic. "It seems for now my time is up, as your friends Riku and Sora need you more right now. Know that you have passed your tests. After Sora has been saved and the danger has passed you and I will meet again for that long overdue talk. May the power vail you from the darkness and protect you sweet heart." With that she was gone, leaving me alone with Terra.

He turned to me, nodded and then he left light surrounded me once more as I was teleported away and I hoped it was to where Riku and Sora where. "Thank you for your help Terra!" I called out before I was gone.

**End of Pov**

Riku and Mickey glared up the aged form of Xehanort and the other black coat wearing members of the new Organization. After Alex had left him Riku had wandered around the World That Never Was, until he had come across Sora. His best friend had been floating in an energy bubble, locked in a dream. It was then that Young Xehanort explained that he had infiltrated Sora's dreams from the very beginning of the teat and on instinct Riku had dove in as well. Riku tried and failed to wake Sora and free him as he was sucked into a black corridor under his feet. Riku then once again fought and then locked away the piece of Heartless Ansem, hopefully for good.

Then with the help of the good Dream Eaters he was able to get back the floating headquarters of the old Organization where he found Sora was now sitting on one of their chairs, still asleep. Riku tried to get to him but Young Xehanort got in the way, easily pushing Riku aside. He then went on to explain that his older self-had traveled to the past and instructed him to travel the worlds, gathering the splintered pieces of himself. All so they could met at this very moment where his oldest self would make Sora his thirteenth vessel. Thankfully Mickey showed up and stopped time so they could grab Sora and get out of there but neither of them were prepared for spell to not work on the Younger. Riku and he finally fought with Riku only just beating him and the time spell ran its course.

IT was then that they sae the old Xehanort, as he smiled down at the two of them before he went on to explain what he had planned. He told them of the legend of the ancient Keyblade War that Keyblade wielders had battled for the ultimate weapon, the X-Blade and in the end the real Kingdom Hearts was lost forever. This caused the world to fall to darkness, where through the light and dreams from children's hearts gave birth too many worlds we now know. In the destruction of the X-blade seven lights and thirteen darkness were realised. It was only by war being raged between the seven guardians of light against the thirteen darkness would the X-Blade be remade. Not unlike the failed attempt he had tried with the one of the 4 now lost apprentices of his old friend Eraqus. It was then that Xehanort stood up on his throne summoning his keyblade. "But first, the thirteen darkness shell be united. All the seats have been filled and now the last vessel shell bear my heart like the rest." He said as the seat Sora was sitting in was raised.

"No Sora!" Both Riku and Mickey shouted as they ran towards the sleeping brunet, in another attempt to save him. Mickey tried to get close to Sora but Xemnus pinned him to the base of one of the nearby seats. Riku didn't even get that far as before Ansem appeared behind him and pinned him to the floor. They could only watch as Xehanort sent a piece of his heart towards Sora. It was about to retch the slumbering boy when suddenly a bursts of light and flames intercepted the tainted heart fragment.

"He made it!" Mickey shouted happily but he was a bit taken back and confused about the figure that was vailed in light that had landed behind Ansem. He could see the grin on Riku's face as he saw the figure pointing an arrow made of pure light at the back of the heartless head. "Move in anyway I don't like and you'll quickly regret it Ansem." The figures voice was masked but they could all tell it was female.

They turned their attention up to the seat that held Sora, the cloud of smoke and flames dissipating, reviling Lea, formally the Nobody Axel standing there. He was smiling as he held Sora under his right arm. "You." Xemnus growled in surprise.

"Axel." Xigbar snapped angrily.

"Axel? Please." The flame haired man said with glee as he smiled down at the former leader of the organization. "The names Lea. Got it memorized?"

"You're not supposed to be here." Xigbar snapped again.

"Promises to keep. I'll always be there to get my friends back." Lea informed them all. "What bad timing? You had your perfect little script, but you forgot to write the sequel. Now let's find out what happens!"

XIgbar was fuming for some reason as he banged his fist on his chair's arm rest, glaring up at Xehanort. What now, you old coot?" he demanded. "Our time is up!" Xehanort didn't seem fazed, in fact he looked pleased by the turn of events.

One of the other black coats jumped from his seat, flaying at Lea, summoning his weapon as he did, and aiming to attack the red head. Lea blocked his attack easy, though he was taken back as the force of the blow made the coat's hood fall back. Lea stared at the familiar face of his oldest friend, who was glaring at him. "Isa."

Isa or Saxi, didn't say anything as he pushed down on Lea, making the red head push back and eventually throw him off. Lea was able to jump, then flip out of the way as a burst of light arrows were sent flying at Saxi. With Lea and the light figure as distractions, Mickey and Riku were able to get free and stood protectively in front of Lea and Sora. "Why are you here Axel?" Riku asked him but keeping his attention on the group before and around them.

"No I told you my name is- Agk; whatever Axel, fine." The red head said giving up on correcting the silver haired teen as he looked at the still unknown glowing figure that stood next to Riku. "By the way who is sun spot here?"

"It ok, she's an old friend of mine." Riku explained with a smirk.

"Ok fine. Now let's get out of here." Lea said, very much not liking their odds if it came down to a fight.

"Right." Mickey agreed but then Ansem summoned a hug heartless and it grabbed both him and Riku. Lea and the light figure jumped clear, the girl ready to shoot a volley of three arrows. Just then there was a wail and some shouting before Donald and Goofy suddenly fell from the sky and right on the heartless. It disappeared, dropping Riku and Mickey, both of whom were able to land on their feet, were Donald and Goofy were less fortunate in their landings. "Were we supposed to do that?" Donald asked with a groan.

"I think so." Goofy offered.

"Goofy, Donald you saved us." Mickey said happy that his old friends had showed up in the right moment. Suddenly all of the Organization members started to fade. "We are out of time. Neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved. And we all return whence from we came. Xehanort said, not sounding very disappointed. "But, the gathering of the seven and the thirteen is nigh. Let us finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darkness's have joined together." And with that Xehanort and the others who fallowed the dark were gone. Riku heaved a sigh as he turned to her. "Thanks for showing up when we- no, when I needed help."

She laughed gently as the light around her grew. "Of course Riku. I'll always be there for you, Kairi and Goofball. All you have to do is ask." She said before she shot up and left them.

"Again I ask, who was that?" Lea asked confused but Riku refused to answer as they headed back to Master Yen Sid's tower.

-o0o-

Alex arrived in strange place. The ground and all the oddly shaped structures around her seemed to be made of some sort of colorful rock or crystal. As she walked around Alex could feel the power of the grid all around her, it was everywhere. "Greetings Keeper." She turned and saw the three Emissaries up a head if her, standing in front of a structure. "Where are we?" she asked them as she continued to look around as she walked towards them.

"We're in the grid." Jessica told her as she stood at the structures entrance, a smile on her face. "We've been waiting for you. Come inside there's much you have to learn before your fellow rangers finish gather the shards of the Zeo crystal and you return home."

"The Zeo Crystal! But we scattered it pieces to keep it out of Master Vile's hands, why are my friends looking for it?" Alex asked as she joined her mother and the Emissaries and they walked inside the building. She felt her jaw drop as she saw the countless book shelves full of books, scrolls made of made different materials and Alex guessed different languages.

"Yes you did but it is the only thing that can reverse the effects of the Orb of Doom and be their new source they will connect them to the Morphing Grid." Jessica explained with a smile as she started ti pull down books and scrolls and took them to a table. "Now let us begin."

-o0o-

After traveling through time and space, being tested by the forces that were protecting the shards of the Zeo Crystal Tommy, Kat, Adam, Rocky and Aisha retrieved the shards. However Aisha, who had been tested in Africa, felt that she had found home. So she had sent her shard back with a girl named Tanya, who had been a big help during her test. With all 5 shards back together in the command center, the only adult Billy, who had used a device and the ninja power coins to re-age himself, returned the last shard. Finally restored the energy of the Zeo Crystal shot into the earth atmosphere, the ground shacking under their feet. The rangers, Alpha and Tanya all fell to the floor from the immense shacking, so they stayed down till the shacking stopped. Billy was the first to sit up and he smiled when he looked at his friends and saw that they had returned to being teenagers. "We're back!" Tommy said happy when he noticed.

"It worked." Rocky said smiling as he tried to sit up and knocking his head on the console in the process. "Way to go Billy."

"It's good to have you guys back again." Billy said relived to not be the only teen ranger in the room.

"**Welcome back rangers and congratulation on a job well done."** Zordon commended them as they all got back to their feet.

"Tanya, are you ok?" Kat asked their visitor when she saw her getting up, her back to them. Tanya straitened and then she turned to smile at them, showing them all her true self. "After everything that's happened today I know it's going to take a while for me to get the hang of things."

"Don't worry, we'll be able to help you every step of the way." Adam assured her as he helped Alpha up. Just then there was a flash of light before Alex came stumbling into the command center. She couldn't stop herself in time, so she ran right into Alpha and Adam, the three fell to the floor, Alex on top of Adam.

"Ok that could have gone better." Alex muttered as she sat up and looked down at the blushing but surprised Adam. "Oh hay, Adam long time no see."

"Alex, your back!" Tommy shouted as he ran over, pulled her off Adam and into his arms, where he proceed to give her a bone crushing hug. "Where did you go? You had us all worried."

"It's a long story that I'll try to explain to you all when we have time but first could you please let go Tommy. I can't breathe." Alex wheezed as she tried to pull free of her big brother's grip.

"Oh sorry sis." Tommy said as he finally let her go. "I'm just relived you're alright."

"Yeah… you were scared that Jason would beat the crap out of all of you if something had happened to me. Right?" Alex asked him as she help Adam pull Alpha back to his feet. Tommy chuckled as he looked away as the others all welcomed Alex back. After that the others all went to say good bye the Alien Rangers, who had been so kind to help them well they were unable to fight as rangers. Alex stayed with Tanya as the calm was broken by the sudden appeared of Rito and Goldar in the command center, stealing the Zeo Crystal.

In the chaos that fallowed, with the command center being destroyed then rebuilt and the others activating their new powers, Alex couldn't' help but think. 'Out of the frying pan into the fire.'

-o0o-

Riku and the others had returned to Master Yen Sid's tower where the old master informed Riky that since he had opened the seven sleeping Keyholes, he now had the power of waking. Using this new power Riku dove back into Sora's dreams/ heart and fought a dark phantom. When he defeated it Sora fell out of the Phantom as it crumbled away, landing on the darkness under their feet. Riku tried to grab him but couldn't get a hold of him, only able to watch as the darkness swallowed his best friend. The darkness was soon gone leaving behind Sora's keyblade Kingdom Key and the stain glass window that was Sora's heart. Using Kingdom Key, Riku unlocked Sora's heart and soon found himself on the familiar dock of the play island. Turning around he found Roxas standing behind him and then asked him a question. After Riku gave his answer, Roxas disappeared and another boy that looked like Roxas but was appeared on the beach.

Once again Riku was asked a question and once he gave his answer, the other boy disappeared and Riku thought he saw Sora sitting up on the Papu tree. Running up to the tree Riky realised he was mistaken as it was a girl who looked a bit like Kairi but her hair was black. Once again Riku was asked a question and after he gave his answer Riku suddenly found himself standing on the beach. Then Ansem the Wise appeared and told him not only that he had placed data of his research and scans of Sora's heart but that Sora was now awake. Ansem told him more but most did not surprise Riku as he knew his best friend's heart well. Once he was back in the waking world Riku was relieved that Sora was awake, giving up trying to make Sora understand.

Then he and Sora were once again standing in front of Yen Sid's desk, waiting to hear the results of the test. "More than anything I am grateful to have you both back from Xehanort's deception unharmed." Master Yen Sid began. "And I am grateful to Lea, whose spontaneous actions turned the tides, as did the unknown friend of Riku's."

"Unknown friend?" Sora asked as he looked to Riku for an explanation, who whispered in his ear and Sora's eyes went wide in surprise. "What, really? She was there but how?"

"I'll explain later." Riku told him as he turned his attention back to Master Yen Sid, noticing the curious looks the others were giving them. Master Yen Sid apologised to them both for not perceiving the danger before throwing them headlong into a test. Though many truths were reviled to them it also showed that they needed a new Keyblade Master, with a new kind of power. "Sora and Riku you both deserve the honor. However one of you braved the realm of sleep again to unlock the final keyhole and save a friend. Riku, I name you are new true Keyblade Master."

"Way to go Riku!" Sora said excited for his best friend as he threw an arm over his shoulder, as Riku tried to digest what he just heard. "I knew you were going to pass with flying colors."

"Y-yeah?" Riku asked still in shock that he was now a true master. Once the shock had passed as everyone congratulated him he thanks them and this it was thanks to his friends. It was after this the biggest surprise came as Lea not only told them that he came for Keyblade training but that he actually had one. Not long after Riku brought Kairi to Master Yen Sid and they heard the story of Mickey find one of the 4 lost keylade wielders Aqua in the Realm of Darkness. That she had saved Riku when he had been there the first time and helped Sora close the door of Light. Hearing this Riku was upset with his friend but in the end understood that they had not been ready to save her.

Now with the power of waking and the experience he had obtained, he and Mickey were ready to travel into the Realm of Darkness and bring her back to the light. What Riku was ready and he knew that if they needed help, that all he had to was ask Alex and she would be there, to help them all. Even though he knew she was hiding how strong she really was and hoped that one day Alex would have the confidence to use it.

A/N: Now I know that this is not the best ending but I am done this story but as I said before there will be another and it will be up soon. Until then, let your heart be your guiding key. ;)


End file.
